


The Demon's Vendetta

by Twintaileddragon



Series: The Demon’s Tales [1]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: F/M, Netflix series, Romance, Vampire Sex (eventually), Vegence, blood sucking, half demon reader, shirtless vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-07-17 18:52:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 43
Words: 45,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16101680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twintaileddragon/pseuds/Twintaileddragon
Summary: The trio, on their way to kill Dracula, come across a half breed who seeks to kill Dracula for seemingly no reason. Having a common goal she joins them, but is redemption in the cards for her? Is death? Perhaps love?Alucard x Reader





	1. Chapter 1

Dew was rolling off the grass, jumping from one blade to another in the light winds. Your steel boots were still in the mud and your gauntlents resting on them as you simply stared onward to the dark horizon. Demons and monsters ruled the skies and destroyed the world around You. It was the end times. It was your time. Your time has finally come. You took in a shaky breath, biting your lip and trying to convince yourself to remain calm. There was no turning back now. With the world being overtaken by the dark, the time has come for you to prove that you are able to restore the light... in spite of what you are.  
  
  


"It's a long journey to the ancestral home," The brusk man remarked, scratching his neck and looking off to a distant forest. The horses clapped along the vague cobblestone road. Behind him his newfound team sat in the covered wagon, determined. "I know you just woke up but I could use a moment of rest b'fore we do anything else."  
"Take as long as you need. A moment for thought can only be beneficial." The vampire said, taking a moment to breath in the surroundings. The broken down walls and smoldering wood, still glowing a faint orange from the carnage that came just moments ago. They passed by much carnage in travels already since leaving Gresit. The demons were numerous, almost never ending. The air was stale with the taste of blood hanging on the winds.   
"So, How far is your home?" The woman asked, toying with her fingers, nervously hanging behind the two men. "What are we hoping to find there?"  
"Head for the trove, find the castle- "  
"So that's the plan? No extra thought?"  
"Look you got what your little story predicted: a hunter, a scholar. And now you want a plan? Asking a bit much aren't you?"  
"Belmont." The lady scolded lightly, "it's not a bad start."  
"Well, your mythical savior is the well rested one," Trevor said, stretching out his back, "let him think of a plan."  
"That's the only smart thing you've said since we met." Alucard said slyly, making the magician roll her eyes. She sighed, looking to the light blonde vampire as if he had an immediate solution. He was silent for a moment, looking off in several directions before answering.  
"This will be a long journey. If I recall, there's a small township not far fomr here, possibly just small enough to avoid destruction. Stocking up in provisions would be wise. Wouldn't you say, Sypha?"  
"Of course," she agreed nervously, running a hand through her strawberry blonde hair. "That is a start."  
"My father is quite literally hellbent on human destruction. We must stock up on supplies somewhere that has yet to feel the effects of the devastation. Somewhere in Wallachia there is such a place... there must be."  
  


"Thank you," You breathed, holding a short sword in her hands. Your steel gloves kept you from feeling the cool metal against your skin. It had a dull glow about it that made your unable to take your eyes off it. The magnificent weapon was a perfect piece to your small armoury. "A holy weapon in these times is a necessity." You said with confidence as you held it tight, tighter than anyone would normally hold a blade. You and the priest stood side by side bathed in the dark of the church, the only light being the moons loving gaze through a number of stained glass windows.  
"I have never consecrated something such as this before," the priest said lightly with a mix of worry and wonder. He looked to your face every so often, trying to read your expression. "May God watch over you."  
"He abandoned me long ago." You said quickly sheithing the blade with sudden determination. "I thank you for your words but I am alone in my endevors, I must go. Thank you again for your help." You quickly excused yourself, turning heel and walking down the aisle of the church. Your steps echoed in the dark and the door creaked loudly into the harsh night as you left the priest at a loss for words. He sighed, taking to his knees and struggling to find words. He released the worry with prayer.  
"Heavenly Father. Watch over her. Protect her from hurt and harm," he started, shaking a little. "Give her the strength to carry on... even in the darkest of times. Give her the patience to discover what she is truly looking for... and give her the courage to acquire it. My Lord, grant her safe passage on her journey... a-and... help her find the faith she has lost.... Amen."


	2. Chapter 2

"Meats, breads, water, are we missing anything ?" Sypha asked, scanning the market stall for anything else that could prove of use. She looked to the men, hoping for an answer but grew frustrated seeing that, not far away, they were talking amongst one another. She turned back to the good, preapred to make a decision on her own. Adrian and Trevor were looking around, noting the slight hostility of a few or more residents. Alucard and Trevor looked to one another and then to Sypha, who was counting what she had currently purchased and trying to configure what else could be needed. As she talked over the idea of getting bandages and things of that nature, Alucard took to Belmont's side, to speak with his discretely.  
"Everyone is wary of us."  
"Oh shit, really? Would you like to rundown how you arrived at that conclusion for me?"  
"You're sarcasm isn't appreciated."  
"I'm enjoying it."  
"Well good, no one else is-"  
"Trevor," Sypha said lightly to get his attention, most likely calling him that so as not to raise anymore attention for anyone else. She seemed slightly concerned, getting both men's attention quickly."I believe we should find a doctor... Your...last fight... may have taken a bigger toll on you than you think."  
"Aw, Did I hurt you?" Alucard teased, making Trevor click his tongue.  
"Piss off."  
"Just see a doctor Trevor-" Sypha started, only to be interrupted.  
"The doctor's getting his wobbly boots on this time of day." The stall vendor said gruffly, forcing himself into the conversation. His odd turn of phrase caught most of the team off guard. Sypha and Alucard looked at him, puzzled. Trevor scoffed, raising a finger and prepared to clarify.  
"Doc's out drinking."

The only pub in town was sparse, a meager 4 people inside sitting either at tables or the bar. Alucard and Trevor scanned the crowd, seeing no one who particularly looked like a physician but plenty of people drowning away their fears and troubles. At the bar, you were attempting to drown your own nerves, preparing for your deadly journey.  
You raised a brow quickly, feeling the floorboards beside you creak and the barstool being filled by a wamr body. He glanced down at your steel gloves, which were tightly holding a mug of ale.  
"Trevor what are you doing?" Sypha asked, scolding him a little and scaring you both. You looked back to his travelling party.  
"Getting a drink." He said simply, he tapped the bar twice, attempting to get the attention of the barkeep, who was just polishing a glass in a cliche fashion. He looked at the new face with some incredulity and took a look at him before sneering a little. Trevor took it in stride. "Set me up with a beer. You wouldn't believe the day I've had."  
"Now is not the time for this." Alucard said calmly. He was ignored. You examined him, curiously. Something was off about the tall blonde man but you couldn't place it.  
" Humans will be dead in a matter of days," You finally said speaking up. You were a tad upset that you spoke louder than intended, getting the very few patrons to look at you to Trevor's right."let the man have a drink."  
"Woman's got a point." Trevor agreed lazily, his beer being slid across the bar to him, lightly splashing the already stained wood. "Thanks."  
"You all aren't from around here." You said confidently. "I'm not even from around here and I can see that."  
"Passing through?"   
"Something like that." You remarked, as Trevor downed his beer in practically a gulp. Of course you had seen such a thing before but from someone who wore weapons so close to his hip, it just didn't seem to fit. Sypha scoffed and Alucard remained stone faced. "Hell of a first impression," You said bemused.  
"I generally have good first impressions."  
"When we met You attempted to knee me in the testicles." Alucard reminded him gently, which caught you off guard. You let out an undignified snort and Trevor even chuckled lightly at the reminder.  
"Nobody asked you but fine. I'm about 50/50 with meeting new people.... may I ask your name?"  
" Y/N," you said curtly. "And yourself?"  
"Trevor. Ugh that beer didn't last long. Can I get another beer over here?" The bar keep simply nodded, immediately moving to prepare it. He didn't seem too interested in associating with you but the coin was truly all he cared about.  
"We don't have time for this," Alucard started, "We're looking for the doctor, remember?"  
"Won't do you any good," You said before taking a sip of your beer. You let out a satisfied sigh afterwards, practically slamming your cup on the bar. "Drank himself to sleep about an hour ago. Won't be able to help you anyway. He's been shipping stock to Gresit and I got the last bit off him in a crooked card game," You bragged, giggling to yourself proudly. "So you're better off trying to survive Gresit-"  
"We just came from there," Trevor started, halfway done with his beer he just got. "Any way we can get some of those supplies from you?"  
"I need them." You defended, not turning to look at Trevor but instead glaring at him out of the corner of your eye. "I'm going to kill Dracula." Your bold statement was met with silence. Sypha gasped lightly and surprise was evident in the people around you but the bartender broke into a boisterous laugh. The few patrons began to mock as well.  
Trevor and the others however were exchanging looks, debating nonverbally with one another about potentially adding to their party. She paid the mocking no mind, probably having to deal with it very often. Trevor smirked, excited.  
"You seek to kill Dracula?" Trevor asked seriously. His tone made you raise a brow. You then crossed your legs, finally turning to face him and leaning against the bar with your head resting in your hand.  
"And if I am?"  
"Then you'd have a better shot coming with us."


	3. Chapter 3

"To think there's still a Belmont." You said in a hushed tone, breathing out your frustrations while the 4 of you were tucked away into a dingy corner of the bar. You were a mix of emotions at the moment, of course knowing all about the Belmont family. "That means there's hope."  
"We're a ragtag group, but this has to stop and it has to be us." Trevor said, leaning on his hands. You sighed, tapping your armored gloves on the aged wood tables. The speaker looked a tad uncomfortable and you notived Sypha bit her lip, trying to keep herself from asking a question that continued to go through her mind. You let it go, returning your gaze to Trevor.  
"And you'd let me accompany you?"  
"There's no harm in getting extra hands," Alucard started, trying to remain quiet and looking over his shoulder cautiously. You were still very unsure of who he was or what he was but you once again returned your gaze to Trevor. "Dracula's armies must be stopped. If you believe you can assist then you're more than welcome to come with us."  
"A Belmont..." You marveled once again. "I am Honored."  
"That's an unexpected reaction." Trevor said, almost as if he was pouting. "You sure you don't hate me even a little?"  
"Your family fought monsters for generations. How you aren't revered and were able to be slandered by the church... it's beyond me.." He seemed puzzled. The fate of the Belmonts was very uncommon knowledge, at least in that respect. You had more knowledge of him than he had anticipated and so he began to scan you.  
You tensed, feeling his eyes crawling all over you. When he caught sight of something familiar, his whole demeanor changed.  
"What's your name?" Trevor asked suddenly. " your armored boots and gloves are new.... but that leather pauldron on your right shoulder... that's old. Very old." He noted aloud. You stopped marveling for a moment, growing defensive.  
"And why does that matter."  
"Because that family crest on the pauldron matters." Trevor leaned over the table a bit more, taking his accusations down to a harsh whisper. You narrowed your eyes at him, confident that he already knew what he wanted you to confirm. His companions gave nothing away in their expressions and you yet again returned your gaze to Trevor.  
"It is indeed a Locke crest-"  
"I know.... which begs the question..." Trevor leaned back in his chair once more, not breaking eye contact with you. "Which one are you? There is no 'Y/N Locke' ."  
"Figure it out. You have all the pieces." You said simply with a small condescending tone which made hunter click his tongue in annoyance. You began leaning back in your chair. Alucard leaned closer, now getting involved.  
"The lost child. Presumed murdered." He said with confidence. You grew annoyed hearing that.  
"Taken." You said quickly. "Returned, one might say. My father took me from her and raised me."  
"The demon?" Alucard asked lightly, Sypha and Trevor looked to him, their expressions unreadable. You could only assume that they have heard of you. Who hadn't? The noble House of Locke tainted when the eldest daughter was impregnanted, out of wedlock, by a demon.  
"Yes."  
"Unusual. Why-"  
"My mother was a harlot." She said harshly, stopping Alucard. His tone bothered you and made you feel defensive. "I was not a product of rape as stories say. She was in love with a demon... she discovered she was pregnant and being unmarried she did what she could to save face."  
"So she lied... to everyone." Sypha said lowly. "But how did you get here? Alone?"  
Where is your father?"  
"He died when I was young."  
"My condolences," the speaker reached over the table, putting her hands on yours. You were slightly shocked, to say the least. Surely, since the pieces were all laid out on the table, that you were not human.... not entirely. Yet, she remained kind. You felt a small pang in your heart . "So you seek Dracula.... because?"  
"I am a monster..." You sighed, continueing to hold onto her hands "and there is very little I can do to convince anyone otherwise-"  
"You seek redemption." Trevor cut in, rudely. Sypha looked at him a little offended. "That's a stupid idea-"  
"Belmont-" Sypha tried to argue for you, quickly being cut off once again.  
"You're going to die, and for what? To convince some shitty people that you are not inherently evil?" He continued, ignoring Sypha's glares. " Not to mention there will be others. Your story won't end here. Once people find out what you are... do you think it'll really make a difference?"  
"I don't like your tone," You start, preparing yourself to stand if you needed to. "Those sound like fighting words."  
"I have no quarrel with you," Trevor added, putting his hands up as if to surrender. "I'm just telling you that your motivation is stupid. You're more than welcome to come with us anyway. If you can raise a weapon to Dracula you are of use to us."  
"Bit of an awkward invite." You mumbled.   
"I don't really give a damn about your motives. We have a common goal." He shrugged, looking around the bar and noting it was even more empty than before. "So, are you joining us."  
"I'd be a fool not to." You said calmly, simply happy that your heritage hasn't gotten in the way of anything. With the air becoming less tense, the trio smiled, looking forward to seeing what comes next. "I can't leave this township just yet. The flying demons missed this settlement from a birds eye view but I believe their luck is about to run out. I believe tonight demons may make their way here."  
"Well, it's a good thing there's 4 people here who know how to handle themselves."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short stupid chapter. I really don't want to assume something that's going to happen but I really didn't want to wait until season 2 airs to update so this chapter was just a bunch of safe bets and baby steps.

You all waited at the edge of the town by a small guard tower, which probably hadn't seen a patrolling guard in ages. Night would soon fall and you felt your hand shaking against the hilt of your newly concecrated short sword.   
You prayed that your nervousness wasn't visible to the others around you, who seemed more than ready to take on anything that came your way.   
Alucard was standing to your immediate left, the vampire's hair lightly blowing in his own face. You couldn't help but be a tad nervous. You had alwasy heard that vampires were unnaturally attractive but you never believed such a thing. It sounded like the scribblings of a madman, romanticizng something as dark and powerful as a vampire. Adrian, however, made you rethink a lot of things. You tried not to look directly at him.  
Trevor stood in front of you, popping his knuckles loudly. He seemed in high spirits, and possibly lightly intoxicated. You smirked, pretty sure that he was going to have a little trouble in his currect 'condition'.

Sypha stayed behind you, facing the opposite direction of you all and most likely trying to prevent any of you from being surprised or snuck up on. She seemed in turne with her surroundings and you trusted her judgement.  
"They're coming." Alucard said lightly, as distant screeching and wailing erupted in the distance. They soon took to the air and you could see them heading in your direction. You immediately unsheathed your short sword and Trevor, just as quickly, unhooked his whip from his side.

 

There was something sudden and quick about the horde and it's attack. It got overwhelming fast and soon you were moving without a second thought. Your blade slashing throats and exploding demons into nothing. You couldn't focus on anyone else and in reality you were just reacting and couldn't describe the haphazard dodging you were forced to do.  
It must have been impressive, as you bumped into the vampire during the skirmish and he gave you a quick smirk. He even aided you a couple of times, demons being tossed in your direction to be finished off and sharing a final blow with you a couple of times.  
You do remember looking over in time to see a demon kick Trevor in the face with it's hind legs. If the battle wasn't so intense, you may have stopped and laughed about it right there. Sypha giggled though, before making a spiked ice wall behind you, cutting off a demon that was headed for your throat. You nodded to her quickly as a thank you and she nodded back with a light smile.  
After the demons were dealt with and the snow was the only clue that a battle had taken place, you snorted, looking over at the hunter. Trevor justt smiled, already sure about what you were laughing about. He just brushed it off.  
"Not bad. You swing a blade with more purpose than most."  
"Speaking of bad," Alucard started, almost playfully, "Belmont? How's your face feeling?"  
"Cold." He said, rubbing his cheek, "That's all."  
"It's amazing that there are small towns and villages able to avoid the hordes." Sypha started.  
"It won't last much longer." The vampire said, becoming serious once more. "My father will destroy all human life in Wallachia... if we do not hurry." You shuddered a little, feeling numb at the mention of the word 'father'.   
You had barely met this group and knew very little of them. You knew that Alucard was a vampire, Sypha was a speaker and Trevor was a Belmont but you clearly didn't know as much as you thought.   
You felt a comforting hand on your shoudler and you looked up to Trevor almost immediately. His face was lightly flushed, serving to prove that he was still a little tipsy.  
"I'll fill you in on the small details later but we're not going to make much headway tonight. Dracula's castle can be anywhere."  
"What about Târgoviște ?"  
"That would have been my first guess but he's probably long gone by now... It's been a few days..."  
"He's right." Alucard agreed. He seemed like he had another thought but you cut in to ask a question.  
"It's a castle." You added, confused. "How hard could it be to find something that big?"  
"Prepare to be surprised."

 

Wind ripped across the country side, the extreme conditions pushing water out of lakebeds, wildlife out of existence and the grass was violently torn from the ground. The castle, controrted and confusing, had taken up a new plot of land, killing life around it as it settled it.  
Somewhere in it's dark halls grieved it's master. It's master that was preparing to meet with his most trusted generals.  
He was just staring out at the land, unable to put his thoughts into words. Even if he could, it wouldn't be anything that he hasn't said before. This entire land would soon be clean of the scourge that is humanity.


	5. Chapter 5

You rubbed your steel gauntlets, staring off into the dark and noting that The others were getting a well deserved rest. You couldn't sleep. You didn't know why. It could be a number of things: it could be the cold air nipping harshly at your skin, or maybe the rush of fighting demons mere moments ago.  
Your hand began to itch, irritating you. You had a hard time trying to alleviate it with your armored gloves. You looked at the others. Trevor and Alucard were leaning against the cover wagon and Sypha was close to the fire. Seeing that they were out you shimmied the gloves off your hands, throwing them down in the snow beside you.  
You let out a sigh of relief, finally able to scratch your knuckle. In your ecstasy, you failed to notice someone moved and was now right beside you.  
"Your hands." You jumped, trying not to make any noise and wake anyone else. Just as quickly as he had woken up, Alucard took your left hand. He rubbed his thumb over it, examining the black veins that lead to the pointed inhuman hands . You wanted to yank your hands away from the vampire but you just keep staring at him. He was looking at your hands so intently.  
"I-I-"  
"I was wondering where the half demon part came in..."  
"Yeah, I have my dads hands... and patience." Adrian chuckled darkly at your little joke, letting go of your hands and looking you in the eyes. This only serves to make you more nervous. You rubbed your hands as he reached for your gloves. He gripped them tightly yet examined them so curiously.  
"Do you always wear these? To hide those?"  
"I have to." You admitted. "Do you have any idea what would happen to me if any pious holyman saw my hands?"  
"....unfortunately, I do." He said in a hushed whisper. "You have been hiding your hands for a long time I assume."  
"Since I was a child." You admitted, staring back off at the night sky. His gaze was too intense for you. " I hate these hands." You said gruffly.  
"You shouldn't be ashamed of who you are."  
"You mean 'what' I am."  
"You're no monster." Adrian assured you, giving up on catching your eyes and joining you in staring at the sky. "You can not help your lineage."  
"But I can make things right."  
"Do you really think killing My father can do that for you... do you think Killing Dracula will change anything?" You didn't answer, glancing at him out of the corner of your eye. "Innocent people are dying... yet I imagine there's a reason you don't care."  
"There are no innocents." You said, your voice sullen and drifting off. "Nowhere." He didn't respond, looking at you very seriously. He narrowed his eyes at you, as if he had something to say. You didn't give him the chance. "Humans have never been kind to me. Humans are rarely even kind to each other."  
"You're human yourself-"  
"I'm a disgusting half breed." You spat, he simply conceded, continuing to listen to you. "I don't consider myself one of them..."  
"Then I pity you." Alucard said, standing up and shaking snow off his coat. "You are more human than you'd like to think and once you come to terms with it you'll be more than ready to face my father. Hopefully by then, your motives are different."

You poked the fire with a stick, unable to sleep after your talk with Alucard. His words continued to bother you, pinging in your head and keeping your mind active through the night.  
Admittedly, it upset you that Adrian appeared to have such a negative opinion of you. On the other hand, he believes you have potential. You simply couldn't let it go. It was wracking your brain.  
Trevor groaned in his sleep, getting your attention. You reached to put on your gloves but suddenly stopped. Adrian didn't react too badly to your hands and you assumed Trevor would be just the same.  
True to form, Trevor awoke with a violent yawn and looked right at you unfazed.  
"Morning... did you sleep?"  
"I... didn't get any rest-"  
"Shit." Trevor complained. "Well, I'll tie you to the end of my whip and just drag you along, how does that sound?"  
"Perfect." You joked, " Tie me to anything and you'll be dealing with this-" you hissed painfully, just after patting your short sword for a joke. You recoiled in pain, Trevor immediately taking to your side.  
He looked down at your afflicted hand, a small spot on the palm glowing bright orange.  
"Your short sword... it's consecrated. You can't touch it with your bare hands." He pieces together, his thumb lightly rubbing your wound. "Do you know what this means ?"  
"I'm a detriment to the team?" You asked shakily, making the gruff man chuckle.  
"Well, not anymore than the pompous vampire is. No, it means I can't tie you up and drag you after all so you're going to have to just walk."


	6. Chapter 6

"You look exhausted," Sypha noted, making sure to keep a friendly smile. "I think you should have at least tried to get some rest."  
"Yeah, I couldn't sleep."  
" You need to take better care of yourself," Alucard scolded, making you a bit annoyed with the vampire's presence. "You'll make yourself less of a threat if you're unable to fight."  
"I'm sure I'll be fine." You clapped back, rubbing your eye and putting a quick hand on Trevor for support. He smiled, mussing up your hair and looking to the distance. The horses were trotting rather slowly through the snowy mountains.  
"Leave her be," He joked, "We've all got our demons but she's her own so I imagine that alone is exhausting."" He actually managed to get a chuckle out of you, making him a little happy.  
You all continued to trudge through the snow, noting that it was getting less and less abundant as you marched on. In the distance there was a settlement, snow blanketting the rooves and fences. It was just a mess of shapes from a distance. It was obvious it was a town but there was nothing decernable from this distance.  
"Do you think the carnage has reached here?" You asked softly, noting the stillness in the winter air. The only sound being that of your group crunching snow.  
"I don't see any activity," Trevor started, scanning the township, "At least not from here. It's possible there's stragglers and survivors-"  
"If there are we must aid them." Sypha said quickly. "They're not going to survive the next one."  
"Should we split up?"  
"That's not a comforting idea," Trevor joked "We'll split into 2's. Sypha and I will go left, you and Alucard head right." He started, giving you the direction and a quick nod. You nodded back, immediately headed to the right of the township, towards the more larger building.  
You all split up, Adrian taking to your side and a forked path forming in the snow where you 4 split.

As you approached it became obvious that there was no one here. Buildings were half burnt and bloods dotted the walls, streets and even the snow. Whole walls have been torn down, revealing the homes to the elements. Ripped and torn bodies laid against walls. They were badly frostbitten and some corpses had black fingertips and toes. You shivered seeing so many corpses, young and old. It didn't take long for Adrian to notice that the street you both were walking was making you uncomfortable.  
"I see you are not used to the sight."  
"It's awful that anyone could be 'used' to such a sight."  
"I think I agree with you." He said, stopping in his tracks and scanning the area around him. "The snow...."  
"It's covered in blood and-"  
"Not that." He interrupted you, looking closer at the dirt road on the ground. He knelt down, picking up a handful of dirt, letting the cold gravel run through his fingertips. "This.... This is days old."  
"It's still awful-"  
"It is... but the hordes only started 2 days ago..." Adrian raised a curious brow, " This was before My father released his armies." You just stood, staring at a broken window to something that used to be a shop. You mulled over Alucards revelation while staring at the rubble and began to note some more odd details.  
"The door was barricaded from the inside... On this shop here." You walked to the door, peering inside through the badly cracked glass. Inside was a corpse of a woman, leaning against the wall and cradling a blanket in her arms. You assumed that whatever was in that blanket was no longer worth protecting. "The shop owner was trying to keep out something..."  
"Whatever it was, it was before the hordes began."  
"Somethings...wrong." You said, immediately scolding yourself. Of course something was odd, people are dead. You felt a little embarrassed by your remark until Adrian spoke.  
"You're right."  
"W-What?"  
"Look around. What do you see?" He asked quickly.  
"..Um, Death? Destruction?"  
"An astute observation," He joked, finally making fun of you. You sighed, looking off to the right and trying not to be embarrassed. "What I mean is... what did this? there's no claw marks, no scratches... there's no obvious sign of a monster."  
"...And yet it looks like one was responsible for this."  
"There aren't even tracks in the dirt road... I just see human footsteps." He joined you beside the shop door, looking into the building. "He blood is spattered on the wall behind her and her neck is ripped open... and there's not a single scuff on the wood floor."  
"We have to tell Trevor-"  
"ADRIAN! Y/N!" You heard a distant yell, immediately getting you and Alucard's attention. He wasted no time, grabbing your hand and dragging you along.  
"This way," He said, practically forcing you to run at his speed. You had a bit of trouble keeping up.

When you arrived to when Trevor yelled from, you and Alucard approached slowly and with caution. Trevor was staring at a broken sword in the snow. Sypha was biting her nail nervously and pacing, looking up at you both when she finaly noticed you arrived.  
"There you are!" She sounded relieved. "This town.. something happened here."  
"This wasn't Dracula's army." Trevor said seriously. "This blade... it's been here for around a week. Not the kind of thing you can just drop in a town this size in this public of an area and expect it to remain untouched."  
"We know." Alucard started . "The burning on some of these buildings is days old."  
"What could have done this?" You asked, putting a hand on your hip, "It's no ordinary monster, if it is one at all-"  
"They've earned the title of monster if this is the carnage they created." Trevor said darkly. "Whatever did this IS a monster."  
"We have to find it-"  
"No." Trevor said, cutting Sypha's suggestion off. "We have to kill Dracula and his army. we don't have time for this-"  
"This THING was here before the hordes, Belmont." Sypha snapped, "That means that even if we stop Dracula, this thing will still be around and still be hurting people."  
"We have no tracks to follow." You cut in, "I'm not saying that we shouldn't hunt this beast but we wouldn't even know where to start."  
"She's right," Adrian said, gesturing to you. " Where would we even begin? There's no sign that anything been here."  
"We have to try!" Sypha begged. "These people were killed by something and that something may not be restricted to the night like the demon's are. It needs to be stopped, too."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **I have made some serious changes to the story that fit better with season 2 but keep the story I wanna tell. Please reread the story to get a feel for whats happening now. Sorry to inconvience you.**

You laid in the wagon, staring up at the ceiling of it. You didn't know how far away the Belmont Estate was but you assume that it was still far. Almost as an answer to your prayers, you hear Trevor say something about a childhood tree and how they're almost there. Great. You smile, making your way to the back of the wagon, where Alucard was dangling his legs off the side.  
When you sat down he didn't seem to mind, looking over at you with a smile.  
"They're getting along well." He started, motioned his head back to point at Trevor and Sypha lightly laughing. You smiled, liking the change.  
"They are. It's almost cute."  
"Or sickening. Pick your favorite."  
"I hear jealousy."  
"Oh please," He said putting a hand up. "Absolutely not."  
"You sound like you wish you had a friend."  
"And you sound like you're reaching a little." You smirked, finally catching the vampire's eyes. He simply smiled, turning better to face you.  
"I'm glad that our talk last night hasn't completely tired you out... not that you can't get plenty of rest as we travel."  
"About last night.." You started, bringing your voice to a whisper. "I-I didn't try to make it sound like I hated mixed roots.."  
"I honestly don't really care if you do or not." He clarified. "You can be ashamed of yourself all you want. It doesn't effect me."  
"How are you not ashamed of who you are?"  
"Excuse me?"  
"I- didn't mean it like that," You quickly defended, noting the sudden anger in his voice. "I- I just mean that...you are about to kill your own father... clearly theres some anomosity-"  
"I do not HATE my Father." He scolded harshly. His eyes piercing right through you. "I am doing what must be done. He has to be stopped." You scooted away from him, a little fear prevelent in your eyes. When he saw it he gasped, calming himself down and taking one of your hands. "Y/N, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to come down on you so hard... I imagine with your upbringing there must be a lot of mixed feelings.. and you don't understand what a happy family is."  
"My parents hated me-"  
"I'm sure that's not true-"  
"We're here!" Trevor announced. You shot up, taking your hand back and making your way to the front of the wagon to see the remains of the Belmont estate. Vines grew up the sides of charred and broken wall. The pure amount of rubble alludes to the massive structure that previously stood. "Let's get looking."

 

 

You walked halfway up what remained of the broken staircase, looking around the rubble from as high of a vantage point as you could get.  
"What exactly are we looking for again?" Your question was ignored, Alucard and Sypha pestering Trevor about his childhood. You hung onto the conversation loosly, chuckling lightly at little jabs Alucard got in.  
Ultimately bored, you jumped from the staircase and wandered off deeper into the broken home. Among the rubble was almost nothing. There were torn curtains and carpets here and there and broken glass but nothing of note.  
"Y/N,"  
"Fucking hell-" You panicked, turning to see Alucard giggling at you.  
"Did I scare you?"  
"Fucking- Y-Yes! Where the hell did you come from?"  
"I already told everyone how my parents met-"  
"Oh god, you still think you're funny, don't you?" You complained, turning your back to him. "What do you need?"  
"We didn't finish our talk."  
"There's no time-"  
"It's just words... You can still search and speak with me. I wanted to ask you something." He said softly. His eyes were begging you to speak with him. You sighed, unable to take your eyes out of his.  
"Fine...What is it?"  
"Do you hate your parents?"  
"Yes.." You trailed off, breaking eye contact to stare at your feet. He narrowed his eyes, sure tha tyou were lying.  
"Do you really though?"  
"My mother was going to kill me once I was born. The church was ready to destroy me-"  
"But the didn't." He cut you off. "I can understand hating your mother. Her lust and irresposible acts brought you here."  
"Yeah..."  
"But your father saved you... didn't he? A creature of the night....previously thought uncapable of feelings of love...raised a human child on it's own..." You looked back it him, a blush coming across your face.  
"...What are you saying-"  
"Your father loved you...I don't know what happened after to make you think otherwise..but he wouldn't have taken you from her if he didn't love you."  
"...Why do you care?" You asked, venom dripping from your voice to combat his honied words.  
"Because you are killing Dracula for a reason. You seem to think it will atone for what you are...Who made you think that way? Who made you ashamed of who you are-"  
"Alucard, We've found it!" You both heard Sypha yell, cutting the tension entirely. You pushed past him, going towards the sound of her voice. Behind you, Alucard continues to speak.  
"Whoever they were, Y/N. I assure you they're wrong."


	8. Chapter 8

"I've never seen a more impressive collection of knowledge all in one place." Sypha continued to marvel. As she looked through the vast library. You stuck close to Trevor, glancing across the way to Alucard every so often. He was staring off into a display case with vampire skulls. That must have been...unnerving. Upon Sypha opening the Belmont archives, you remained stunned. The underground structure was massive with many bookcases, ladders and stairways going in all directions.  
"Isn't it beautiful Y/n?"  
"The morning star? ah yes, just as beautiful as it was... 5 minutes ago, when I saw it the first time." You said, a snarky little attitude about you. He rolled his eyes, rolling the handle of the morning star in his hands. He looked back down at it, seemingly lost in it's glow.  
"Do you know how many Belmonts weilded this magnificent weapon?" he breathed, staring down at the blessed metal construct. He suddenly frowned, jingling it's chains in his hands. His sudden mood shift was easy to notice and caught you off guard "...I don't know if I even deserve to weild this.." He assumed his words didn't reach your ears but your mouth being agape let him know that you heard that. He looked to you, almost embarrassed.  
"How could you say that? You're a Belmont-"  
"Not much of one. At least... not like they were." He looked around, scanning the massive library and the various paintings on it's walls. the ones you could see anyway. The tangled mess of staircases and ladders were making it hard to see much. "How does someone stack up to their ancestors? Look at these generations worth of discoveries and weapons. What progress have I made?" You turned back to see if you could find anyone within earshot but Sypha had moved on to a bookshelf a floor above you. Alucard was nowhere to be seen. It looks like this falls on you. How does someone help another emotionally?  
You turned back to Trevor, snapping your fingers to get his attention. Here goes nothing.  
"Listen Trevor... You're a Belmont. So you've collected less information than other ones, that doesn't make you less of a hunter... Where's the man that skewered a demon on it's own weapon? The guy that took on the son of Dracula and I'm pretty sure would have won." You said confidently. He smirked, looking off to the side with a tiny blush. "You are Trevor fucking Belmont. And don't you ever forget that."  
"..Thank you, Y/N... Sorry, I just.. this place-"  
"I also have family hang ups." You shrugged. "No need to explain."  
"Do you ever just feel like you'll never be the best you that you can be?"  
"...All the time."

 

Sypha and Trevor had fallen asleep, nuzzled by each other by the fire and the mirror that you all discovered earlier. You didn't feel quite like resting, taking the time to walk around the dark library. With all the torches put out there was very little light to work with beside your own torch. It was no moonlit walk but the smell of aged books is calming.  
From the bridge that crosses the massive library you could see Trevor and Sypha cuddled together on the bottom floor. You waved your torch out, leaning against the edge of the wood railing and looking down at them.  
"They look so peaceful." You said sweetly.  
"They do-"  
"Fuc- You keep doing that to me!" You said, jumping back and little as Alucard leaned on the railing beside you. He chuckled darkly, seeing that he scared you once again. " I thought you were sleeping."  
"I slept for a year... I think I'm well rested." He joked, turning to you with a light smile. You rolled your eyes, looking back down at Sypha and Trevor.  
"I think she likes him." Alucard noted, making you scoff.  
"You think? So how was all your reading?"  
"Not fun but necessary. The collection is impressive, I have to admit...How was your day playing with Trevor and his toys?"  
"Me and Trevor can't read these books or the languages they're written in." You gently reminded him, "You and Sypha are the only ones who can."  
"I know, but that wasn't my question."  
"I had fun I guess." You answered with a shrug. "I think Trevor is a little lost in here. His entire familiy's accomplishments are in here... being rubbed in his face."  
"You seemed to lift his spirits a little though," Alucard commented, looking down at you with a soft expression. You put a hand on your hip, prepared to tease the vampire. "He was a lot better after your little encouraging speech."  
"You were eavesdropping on us, huh?"  
"Well, You both talk obnoxiously loud. It wasn't hard to hear." He said, getting a little closer to you. "It was nice of you to ease his worries...even if it won't last too long."  
"He's a good man."  
"He's a decent man-child."  
"Ha Ha." You said dryly. "You both are such children."  
"Well, Maybe I'm jealous." You gasped, hearing something like that from him. He remained unphased, looking down at you still with that soft smile. You could barely see each other in the dim glow of Sypha and Trevor's fire below you. "You're the one who said I needed friends."  
"You then told me you didn't."  
"I don't recall saying that but sure. Since that's how you remember it." He put his hands up, conceeding to you. You couldn't help but feel like he was consecending you, making you raise a brow. "What you told him is true for you as well."  
"How so?" He looked down at you, his eyes half lidded. He put a gentle hand on your shoulder, making you tense. "A-Alucard-"  
"You told him to not compare himself to his ancestry.. Like you keep doing with your mother and father." He ran his hand down from your should and down your arm, eventually taking both your gloved hands in his. He began to tugg the gloves off, tossing the clanging metal down on the bridge, revealing your devlish hands to the air. It tingled. "You are so much more than they were. You are nothing like your mother. You are no demon. You are your own person."  
"Why do you care? If I recall, you said you didn't care if I was ashamed of myself-"  
"That was before."  
"Before what?" You asked, unaware that you were sliding further and further into the vampires arms. You stared at his lips and then back at his eyes, switching between the two. He noticed, his eyes closing a little bit more.  
"You are capable of genuinely caring about someone. Like you did with Trevor. You don't truly hate people. You had no issue talking with Trevor about his issues-"  
"I'm hearing jealousy." You teased, returning his flirty look. Something about that comment made him aware. He stepped back suddenly, breaking your embrace.  
"Maybe I am. Excuse me, I have something to take care of." You wanted to askbut decided against it as he turned heel, walking off the bridge and towards a collection of bookshelves on the other side. You looked back to Trevor and Sypha sleeping peacefully.  
"What the hell is going on in this library?"


	9. Chapter 9

"So how did you sleep?" Alucard said playfully, thumbing through a book while Trevor was examining a box of old throwing knives. "You seemed comfortable last night."  
"Not as comfortable as you were I suppose." He played back, throwing the vampire off a little. "I was awake, I saw you and Y/N hugging on the bridge."  
"Oh." Alucard stopped reading, staring off to his left at a hole in the bookshelf. He couldn't seem to focus with that comment on the table.  
"You know, if you weren't such a prick and didn't excuse yourself... she might have slept with you-"  
"Aaaand that's quite enough of you today." Alucard closed his book, putting it back and shaking his head. "You're a pig." Alucard began to leave but Trevor smirked, having a bit more to say.  
"Sometimes it's better to bathe in the mud than pretend you don't want to."  
"And what is that supposed to mean?" Alucard said, not turning around.  
"You both get along well. Don't fight it."

 

 

"Man, who needs a whole book about penises?"  
"I know! There's so much knowledge in this room."  
"Not the way I would have worded it but I like how you think Sypha." You said , leaning against a book case and looking at anatomically correct diagrams. "So, Have you found anything to help you keep the castle in place or move it or whatever the plan was?"  
"I have found a collection of spells that could help me do one or the other... not too much yet. the book I have at the moment actually is irrelevant."  
"So why read it?"  
"Do I not deserve a break?" She teased, making you smile. "Besides, This information could prove handy. The Belmonts were seeking to cut off an advantage that vampire used to use against them."  
"That sounds interesting," You both heard, turning to see Alucard coming down the aisle with a book in hand. You looked off, trying to avoid potential eye contact. "What kind of advantage did the vampires of old use?"  
"Vampires used to manufacture a source of blood they called the Amalgam's Lacrima. It acted as a powerful substitute to human blood that increased the power of a vampire 10 fold."  
"Sounds dangerous." You mumbled.   
"It apparently almost put this family in the ground ages ago... the problem was solved by a clever Belmont that stole into the stables and killed the sources of the Lacrima."  
"What prevented them from making more?" Alucard asked, interested.  
"It took 9 months to make." Sypha said, turning to you. You glanced over and noticed and looked a little caught off guard.  
"W-What?"  
"It's you." She said breathlessly, "You were their source." Alucard looked to you immediately and you accidentally caught his eyes. He seemed to be in a state of wonder, making you a little uneasy.  
"...I wasn't born yet-"  
"No, What I mean is... The vampires were forcing night creatures to breed with humans. They created hybrids with a special type of blood. Half demon. Half human. Just like you." You seemed surprised, looking at Sypha with a little terror prevelent in your face. You didn't want to look over at Alucard.  
"That's alarming." You mumbled, getting off the bookcase and heading away from them. "I-I'll just.. Go check on Trevor. Excuse me." As you left Sypha smiled, standing closer to Alucard and nudging him gently.  
"Sypha?"  
"If worse comes to worse, just a drop of her blood could give you the strength to defeat Dracula."  
"I would never feed off her." He said, a little embarrassed at the thought. "She doesn't deserve to be used like that."  
"I know it isn't the ideal option. I'm just saying that if it comes down to it... know that it could help."

 

You juggled throwing knives and sat atop a book case as Trevor was on the ground in front of you, admiring a sword.  
"A little fucked up honestly. To use women and steal their offspring... for power." Trevor lamented, staring at his reflection in the sword. "I can't imagine what it must of been like to hear that 2 feet away from Dracula's own son."  
"It... was not comforting."  
"I mean, He was giving you bedroom eyes last night, how much longer until he's giving you hunger eyes-"  
"You saw us?"  
"'Course. I was awake for a while after Sypha fell asleep." He admitted, looking up to you and smirking and waggling his eyebrows. "You let him take off your gloves."  
"He just kind of did it." You defended. "I didn't let him."  
"You didn't stop him."  
"You're pissing me off Belmont." you warned playfully. He put the sword down, leaning against the book case that you were on. You crossed your arms.  
"You wanted him to take off a lot more, eh?"  
"Oh god, Belmont." You said, giggling in your embarrassment. "You're terrible."  
"Admit it," He laughed, "You wanted to get railed by the vampire-"  
"Shh, He might hear you."  
"I'm not hearing a no?" He teased, "So, What's happening between you both?"  
"Nothing...At the moment."  
"Oh the plot thickens." He said, continuing to mess with you. You simply took it, smiling and laughing with him, unaware that above you on a bridge someone was listening intently and maybe they liked what they were hearing.


	10. Chapter 10

You jolted upright, the very ground shaking you out of your rest. You stood to your feet, shaking slightly on the bridge you took a snooze on. Looking down, You saw Alucard yelling at Trevor as Sypha stood on the side. You jumped over the railing, rolling as you hit the ground and trying to get over to the others.  
"And what about you?" Alucard said as you walked over, completely unaware of what the hell was going on. You stopped, lightly gasping.  
"There you are." Trevor said, "Something's trying to break in the Trove-"  
"Come on, You two," Alucard practically hissed. "You're either the last son of a warrior dynasty and a powerful demon hybrid or a Lucky drunk and a useless half breed. Which is it?" You were about to speak up when the bunker was pounded again. Bottles were falling off shelves and breaking and dust was kicked down on top of you all. You looked to trevor, deciding to be mad at Alucard later.  
"Y/N," Start heading up the stairs."

 

You and Trevor began up the spiraling staircase, running and kicking the ornate carpet as you ran past. The ground began to rumble and through the middle on the catwalks a large night creature broke the staircase above you. Thebreaking boards landed inches from your feet and you looked up to see the massive beast stomping on the bridge.  
"That thing is coming down here and I don't think it wants to talk." Trevor said, drawing the morning star whip from his side. "Get ready-"  
"No time, it-s" The demon landed on the brdge before you, cracking it in half and sending the entire stairway down. Trevor quickly grabbed you, using the morning star to grip a broken beam and sway you both to the other side of the room. He stopped along the wall, putting you down on a high pile of rubble.  
"I'm going to attack it from above, You get it below-" He looked up, stopping when he saw a drake swooping in from the top of the entrance.  
"Shit."  
"I was going to say that."

 

With a battle raging above her, Sypha ran from bookcase to bookcase, looking for anything that could help her finish the spell she was looking for. She looked down, seeing Alucard using the mirror, hooked already onto Dracula's castle. She smiled, running to the next Aisle only for a beast to be kicked into her way. The big furry flying abomination eyed her viciously only to be kicked out of the way by Trevor and into an aisle, knocking books violently off the shelves. You were close behind Trevor, jumping off the bridge onto the landing he was on and joining him, taking your sword and attempting to block the beast's escape from the right.   
He moved to use the whip, only for the creature to take to the air, forcing you both to once again chase it.  
"Dammit, It's the last one." You growled, running alongside Trevor. "And we can't even catch it-"  
"You hold it still, I'll hit it with the morning star whip."  
"I'm trusting that I won't die from this Belmont." You looked up, seeing the creature taking a defensive stance a few flights up from you, perched on the edge of a teetering bookcase. "But I don't have a choice."

 

"Good," Sypha said, practically shooing Alucard out of the way. "Keep an eye on it so I can focus my intent-"  
"Where are Y/N and Trevor?" he said, a hint of concern in his voice.  
"Somewhere up there." She scoffed. "And you got on me for being distracted by Trevor."  
"And what is that supposed to-"  
"I need to concentrate." She said, opening her book and taking out the page she needed. Alucard was about to ask something but looked up hearing the breaking of wood above him. He saw you. You were in position on a small bridge, trying to get the large bat like creatures attention. 2 flights up, trevor was lying in wait with his whip at the ready.  
"...What the hell are they doing?" He asked softly. He flinched violently as the creature spotted you, seeing that you were unarmed. If dove for you, not seeing Trevor and openign it's mouth. it let out a horrible screech.  
You reached for your armored glove, ripping both of them off and tossing them off the side of the bridge you were standing on. When the bat made contact with the bridgee you duck and rolled, letting it hit the ground before you used your claws to get a sturdy grip into it's skin. It wailed in pain but you pulled it to you, holding it against your chest despite it's thrashing around. The black veins responded to the strain, going up your arms and further blackening them.  
"Hit me with that Whip Belmont and I'll never forgive you!" You yelled, Trevor making his move and shooting the morning star in yoru direction. You closed your eyes tightly, missing the ball on the end strike the best in the stomach, making him sweel orange and explode into pieces of skin and fur. The aftermath burned a little, scalding small parts of your arms and making you recoil.  
Alucard couldn't help but smile, seeing that you were alright.

 

The ground shook for the final time and you swore you saw a flash of blue in your vision. You and trevor had reconvened, making your way back to Sypha and Alucard only to meet them halfway.  
"What just happened?" You asked, getting a smile from Sypha who was obviously excited.   
"I moved the castle."  
"It's right above us." Alucard clarified.  
"If we can get up there." Trevor mumbled, remembering the extreme damage to the staircase. "You wouldn't believe the fight that thing put up-"  
"I think Y/N should stay here." Alucard said darkly, cutting Trevor off. You just stared at the vampire. You were not alone. Trevor seemed disgusted at the idea and even Sypha was questioning it with a puzzled look.  
"We've come so far," Sypha said. "She's been with us the whole way. She has to come along."  
"No. If my father got even a drop of her blood, we could never beat him and we can't fight him and protect her-"  
"So you're just going to make her stay here? 'Thank you for all your help getting this far but you can't come along so stay put?' "  
"My father is already powerful. She can't come-"  
"You're not stopping me!" You yelled, stomping your foot to take a step in his direction. "Dracula has to be stopped-"  
"So you can feel better about yourself? You don't even have concrete reasons for wanting to do this." He scolded, walking closer to you and looming over you menacingly. "You're just some brat that thinks doing one good thing can change people's perception of you. You don't have a reason to fight Dracula so just stay away!" His voice raised through his rant, ending with you scowling at the vampire. Trevor took in a deep breath and clapped his hands, getting you and Alucards attention.  
"Alright. You two, in the staircase, wait for me there." Trevor said, motioning to Sypha and Alucard. "Y/N, We're going to talk."

 

"He's a fuckign cock wart-"  
"Believe me, Y/N.. I agree with you," Trevor assured, pacing in front of you as you leaned on a nearly destroyed beam. "But he's right-"  
"I will not be a detriment to this team-"  
"Of course not. That part he's dead fucking wrong." Trevor laughed. "But, you have no motive for doing this. You don't care about saving human lives, you don't care about your family, you don't even care about your own life... so why are you doing this?"  
"Because-"  
"And I want you to actually think about it." Trevor interrupted. "There's a real reason somewhere in there and you're trying to ignore it. I want the truth. Now." He finally stopped walking, staring straight into your eyes. You broke eye contact, unable to face him.  
"..You wouldn't understand.."  
"Try me." You looked back up to him, the shimmer in your eyes convincing him that you were about to give him the reason you came all this way. The reason you tagged along with strangers. He smiled softly. "Y/N... Why do you want to kill Dracula?"  
"To right my wrongs."  
"What do you mean by that?" he said quietly, taking your monstrous hands. You bit your lip, unable to look Belmont in the eye.  
"... I.. never wanted to hurt anyone," You said, your voice cracking a small bit. "I..just.. I met him a year ago... he looked at me with no bias or anything. To him, I was not a monster....then.." You stopped . Trevor used your hands to pull you into a hug, neither of you noticing Alucard and Sypha lingering in the doorway and watching you both.  
"...tell me what you did." A tear slid down your face, bleeding into the arm of Trevor's shirt. He paid it no mind, beginning to rub your back.  
"He told me his wife died...an-and what happened...I was so mad..because of all the church had tried to do to me....so I helped him.. at the time I wasn't thinking..."  
"...What did you do?" Trevor asked again, practically whispering.  
"..Trevor... Dracula has canisters of my blood... I've known all along what it could do."


	11. Chapter 11

There it is. Right in front of you. Dracula's grand castle seemed like a dream. Maybe a nightmare. It had branching paths and towers coming off the sides with little to no support. A dark air radiated around the structure.  
"This is going to be rough." Trevor said, trying his best to prepare himself. "Alright. Let's go in,"  
"Not yet." Alucard said, turning to you and giving you a sympathetic look. "Make no mistake, Y/N," He started, walking towards you and putting his hands on your shoulders. "I'm furious you didn't tell us sooner and I will deal with that later... but I need your help."  
"...Alucard-"  
"I'm going to bite you." He said bluntly, making Trevor and Sypha gasp. "I have to assume that my father has already fed on your blood... and I need to as well." You nodded, shaking a little in hsi grasp. He reached for your arnor, undoing the thick leather Paldron and neck piece. It fell on the ground behind you, some mud splashing on the previously pristine family crest. You shivered, feeling the cool air on your mostly bare neck and shoulders.  
He hesitated, just staring at your flawless skin for a moment. He licked his fangs slowly, opening his mouth and moving closer, preparing to take the bite. He stopped, noticing you were shaking. He snaked and arm around your waist, hugging you tightly.  
"Y/N.... Don't be afraid." He let you take in a deep breath and without warning violently drove his teeth into your shoulder. Trevor and Sypha winced, stepping away from you both and watching in awe. You felt weak, your body becoming heavy and unable to hold itself up. He kept a good grip on you, carrying you when you finally couldn't take it any more. he took his fangs out, licking up the blood that bubbled forth.   
He took a little advantage, taking the oppurtunity to pepper the bite with kisses. Your weakness and dizziness combined with feelings of lust made you tired. He pulled away soon, wiping his mouth off on his coat's sleeve and holding youin his arms.  
"...Aluc-"  
"Shh, rest. You can join us soon. I didn't take too much, but you still need to conserve your energy."  
"Here," Sypha started. "Let me cauterize her bite. So it stops bleeding."  
"That would be wise." he agreed, lifting you to a better position for Sypha to get to your neck. She places two fingers over your fresh bite, soon an intense and quick burn followed, making you hiss. Alucard shushed you, urging you that you would be okay. "She has to stay out of this fight... for the time being."  
"Lay her by the door." Trevor started. "Not the safeest place but she's safer out here while she's immobile. Let's do this. Y/N when you're feeling better come find us." You nodded weakly, trying to wiggle out of the vampires arms. He giggled, taking you by the door and placing you down himself. He knelt down to your ear, his hand caressing the side of your face.  
"Be safe."

 

It had been raining all day. You cuddled yourself in the dirty coat you found and walked through the market looking for a stall you could take food from without being spotted. A couple things looked good but more of the food was hung up, not easy to take. You continued on, huddled for warmth. Warmth was hard to achieve as you walked through the mud and puddles in bare feet. people looked at you with a bit of annoyance. It was as if your presence alone was not wanted.  
You closed your eyes, continueing down the road of the market and praying that a stall wasn't keeping an eye on their wares.  
You finally spotted it. Bread sitting on wood counters unattended. You smiled, creeping over as quietly as possible and trying to find the vendor. Not seeing him, you reached for a loaf, your uncovered black hands inches from it. Out of nowhere a knife was driven into the wood right beside the bread. You pulled yoru hand back quickly, hiding it under your coat.  
"What are you doing!" The vendor yelled. "And what's wrong with your hands?"  
"I-I," You stuttered nervously, backing up a little from the stall. "Nothing."  
"Keep you filthy hands off my bread-" He was interrupted but the metal clang of coins. A long nailed hand slammed 3 or 4 coins on the wooden countertop. You both looked to him. He sported a long black coat, lightly wet from the rain.  
"I'll take 3 loaves." He said. "Forgive my daughter," he started, gesturing to you. "Her hands are stull covered in mud. I asked her to get us some loaves and it slipped my mind I forgot to give her the coin." The towering man took 3 loaves off the counter, walking over to you and urging you to follow. "Come along dear."

"I didn't ask you to save me." You said, sitting as close to the fire as possible in the old abandoned house you called your home. "but thank you." You said lightly, biting into the last loaf. The man sat beside you by the fire, watching you intently.  
"I saw your hands." He said, making you tense. "I haven't seen your kind in centuries.."  
"..There were more like me?"  
"...many more." He said, shaking his head. "Are you living here?"  
"Where else can I go?" You said, a hint of hopelessness in your voice. He smiled, oddly enough.  
"Allow me to introduce myself." He started out of nowhere. "I amd Vlad 'Dracula' Tepes"  
"Dracula?" You repeated, further examining him and his features. "Why would Dracula.. save me? A dirty little theif, a useless little half breed... a parasite?" He closed his eyes, exhaling slowly.  
"You remind me of my son." He said simply. "He, too, is half human." you gasped lightly. The first continued to pop and crackle, being the only sound in the room for a couple of minutes.   
Suddenly, Drac stood, reaching in his coat and rummaging around the inner pockets.  
"Dracula-"  
"You are the least deformed amalgam that I have ever seen," He started. "You don't have much to hide like a tail or your face... just your hands." He pulled gloves from his jacket, armored and long. "I bought these in the last town I visited. I have much less use for them than you do." You stared at the shining steel, seeing your reflection looking back at you. You couldn't find the words. "Wear them. Don't give anyone a reason to harm you." you finally reached for them, taking the cool metal in your sharp hands. You taped your long nails against the metal, examining them before looking up to the vampire with a smile.  
"Thank you, Vlad..."

 

"Vlad.." You whispered lightly as you woke, looking up to see a blood red sky. You didn't remember falling asleep outside the castle. The last thing you recalled was Alucard's bite. Your bones cracked as you got to your feet, struggling to find your balance at first. You turned around, looking at the slightly open door. "...I'm sorry, Vlad."


	12. Chapter 12

"I missed it." You said softly, staring at the charred remains of a rug and a vampire. Alucard stared down at it, his expression sheer horror. Trevor sighed, leaning against the wall.  
"It's done."  
"Alucard?" You said softly, walking up to him. He didnt turn to face you or reapond to you in any way. So you simply hugged him, clinging to his side. "I'm sorry." He didn't speak, putting a firm hand on your back and continuing to stare at the ground of his childhood room. "Let's all get out of here.. I can't imagine what all of you went through while I was out."

 

Day broke over Wallachia, Trevor helping Sypha bandage her shoulders and you and Alucard skimming through one of his father's studies. Sypha giggled nervously as Trevor wrapped the bandage around her armpits and you couldn't help but smile.  
"They're getting along well." You commented, hoping to get some reaction. Since last night, Alucard hadn't really been himself. He ignored you, reading the book in his hands intently.   
"There," Trevor started, "That should do."  
"Thank you Treffy-"  
"Ugh stop that." He teased, a little embarrassed. Alucard gave them a glance but returned to his book. He seemed perturbed.  
"So.. what are you two going to do now?"  
"I have an idea," Sypha said simply, "but I honestly don't know. I definitely need to find my people first"  
"I'm getting a drink." Trevor admitted, making the vampire groan.  
"Of course." Alucard said spitefully under his breath.  
"What about you, Y/n ?" Trevor Asked, leaning against a counter top. You shrugged, your eyes wandering around the small study.  
"I don't know: I don't want to go back to my village. I didn't belong there."  
"We have a problem." Alucard said, sounding awfully serious. You all turned to him, stopping your petty conversation. "My fathers journals... are in here ."  
"Dracula kept diaries?"  
"Don't be a shit, Trevor," you said playfully. You then turned back to Alucard. "What's in them that has you concerned?"  
"The earliest entry is about my mother and her death.. It then goes into the generals he began to call forth. Here is what's interesting. He called upon an ancient group of vampires for aid. Known as 'The Cards'."  
"That's a stupid name."  
"I agree with Belmont." You said quickly, making Trevor snicker. Sypha lightly scolded you both, urging for Alucard to continue:  
"The Cards were around for centuries. Even having lost some of their own to Leon Belmont." Alucard explained. "Until Leon got rid of their secret weapon." He loomed at Sypha, making her gasp lightly. It only took her a moment to connect the dots.  
"The Amalgams lacrima..." Sypha said softly. Alucard nodded.  
"Correct. According to his journal my father told them he had a supply of Amalgams Lacrima that he would use to strengthen his armies... but this group, upon hearing that, tried to convince my father to imprison Y/n and use her as a continued source instead of just the 2 canisters she had given him." He scowled slightly at you, probably still a little mad about your mistake. You shifted foot to foot nervously, avoiding his gaze. "My father got rid of your blood... he never used it. He then told this group that he didn't want them in his war council and revoked his invitation..."  
"So, this group now knows an amalgam is out there somewhere in Wallachia." Trevor pieced together. "And with your father dead there is room for a vampire to take his place as the most powerful. Theres a huge gape in the power structure of the vampire world... they intend to fill that gap..."  
"And to use Y/n's blood to do so." Alucard said darkly. "My father suspects that they're going town to town looking for her. He notes that several of his generals reported small towns being decimated days before his own war began."  
"Like that small village we found, outside of Gresit." Sypha thought aloud."   
"It's likely."  
"They're going to keep killing people until they find her." Trevor said, striding over to you and putting a hand on your shoulder. " We have to stop them."

 

You helped Trevor pack the covered wagon, Alucard saying his goodbyes to Sypha. Trevor was excited, telling you all about what he and Sypha had discussed.  
"Excited to travel Wallachia with your girlfriend?"  
"Very." He said, mussing up your hair and largely ignoring your comment. "First we find her people, then we're going back to that deserted little town to see if we can figure out the path these vampires are taking."  
"Good luck, last time we were there we didn't see much of anything." You loaded the last bag, dusting off your hands and taking a moment to breathe.  
"Are we ready to go?" Sypha asked, walking over with Alucard. Trevor nodded, giving her a big goofy smile.  
You could help but smile a little yourself at their cute display.

As they rode off you waved, Alucard standing stoic at your right. He glanced over at you, a hint of sadness in his eye.  
"Y/n"  
"Yes?" You snapped out of it, turning to the vampire.  
"Are you going to be returning home? Business as usual?"  
"I barely have a home to go to." You admitted, shrugging. "A broken down home on the edge of a poor township."  
"It would be safer for you to stay with me anyway." He turned heel, walking back to the castle and urging you to follow. "I still can't believe Belmont gave me his home.."  
"Yeah, it was nice of him. I'll try and stay out of your way if I stick around."  
"I'm sure you won't be in my way." He admitted, "I want to make sure you're safe and if we're living under the same roof it's easier. Dracula is dead... but there's still danger." He choked on his words as you both passed through the castle threshold. You looked at him, seeing a sea of emotions beginning to bubble forth. You wanted to offer him comfort.  
"Alucard-"  
"Excuse me." He said suddenly, walking ahead of you. "Make yourself at home... I need to be alone for a while."


	13. Chapter 13

Your steps echoed through the stony halls as you explored the hellish castle. The day was just about over and the halls were dark and difficult to navigate through. You wanted to find Alucard but it's been a couple hours and you didn't really know where to start. In fact, you pretty much had no idea where you were now. The maze like halls felt like they were closing in on you.  
The castle got colder the high up you went. You tried to find your bearings but to no avail. You were lost. So you just kept going.   
A few spiral staircases later you heard light whimpers from an open door. You froze, keeping close to the wall. You traveled slowly along the wall and heard the person compose themselves with a thick cough. Just as you approached the threshold and peeled inside, Alucard looked up to see you there.  
"Y/n."  
"Sorry!" You said quickly, getting in full view now to apologize. "I was just looking around-"  
"No, it's fine. Please, come in ." He said eagerly. It was as if he longed for company. The more you entered the battered room you noticed his face. It was red, much abuse by tears leaving him horribly flushed and frustrated. You stood before him, offering a light smile.  
"Are you okay?"  
"I... don't know." He said softly. "It's getting late and I want to go to sleep. I'm afraid I must ask a favor of you."  
"Yes?" You stuttered, which made him a little embarrassed. It's like he was contemplating backtracking on his favor.  
"I need you to sleep with me."  
It was remarkably silent for the next few minutes. The moment those words escaped his lips he realized what he said and you were just staring at him in disbelief. He shook his head and stood up.  
"Not like that. I don't want to sleep alone... I'd appreciate some company." He corrected himself, extending his hand to you. "This home mostly has coffins. I know of only 2 rooms with beds and one is a childhood bed. So, we may be sharing a bed for a while. If that's alright with you."

 

You sat on the edge of the bed, Alucard taking his coat off a few feet from you. You unbuckled your thigh high armored boots, scared about sliding them off and revealing your legs... but you don't want to sleep in them. You looked up to the vampire, taking not of him peeling his shirt over his head, revealing his toned and scarred chest. You looked away quickly so as not to arouse suspicion. Or yourself.  
"Do you need help with your boots?" He asked, striding over a kneeling before you. Unable to find words you just nodded. He smiled, unbuckling the backs and sliding them off revealing you bare flawless legs. He not to look up at you or to make it obvious that he was admiring you. Once he took them off he stood, his eyes still traveling up and down your legs , meaning he didn't notice you blatantly admiring his chest. You both looked away from each other awkwardly, coughing nervously.  
"S-So," he started, "I prefer to sleep on the side closest to the door... do you..well.." He stopped his question, scratching the back of his head nervously. "prefer to be held ?" You crossed your legs, unaware that the vampire grew more nervous because of it. "I'm simply asking. Some people are naturally cuddly and if you're one of them I'd like to accommodate you. After all, you gave me your blood. Not a lot of people would have done that." You stood, walking around the bed and climbing in the side closest to the window, Alucard joined you. You scooted close to one another leaning against the headboard and not quite ready to go to sleep.  
"How did it feel?" You asked softly. "To drink my blood?" Alucard didn't look at you. He stared down at the blanket.  
"It was different. Yes, I've had blood before... but whatever flows through your veins is something else entirely. It was as if my entire body was invigorated. Like I had a sudden burst of energy and strength. I felt like I could take on the world. Not to mention the taste-"  
"What did it taste like?" You asked curiously. He finally laid down, putting his hands behind his head. You stared down at him but he just looked off elsewhere.   
"Sweet. It had a sweet taste that I never tasted in blood before. Followed by a kick that burned my throat. But it was a good burn... like tingling ." You laid down, laying your head on his chest, putting a hand on his stomach  
He gasped, but eventually relaxed, wrapping his arms around you.  
"So...you would.. do it again?" You propped yourself up on his chest, forcing eye contact. He seemed shocked but then smiled , moving a hand to your chin.  
"I'd do more if you allow me..." you both laughed nervously, unaware that you were quickly closing the gap between one another. He wasn't backing down this time. When you were inches from his face he simply pulled you further on top of him, slamming his lips into yours.


	14. Chapter 14

His eyes opened instantly when day broke, only to be met with your sleeping face. You were still asleep, soundly so, as if all was right with the world. You cling to your pillow with one hand, the other laying passively on Adrian's hand. He smiled, slipping himself from your grasp and sitting up in bed. He looked down at you, examining the still healing wound on your neck, lightly burned by the speaker.  
"You've had an interesting few days." He whispered. Running the back of a finger down the side of your face. "You rest."

He spent a good amount of his morning just wondering around and letting the memories come back to him. He would occasion walk by the room you stayed the night in to see that you were in bed, tossing and turning every so often feeling for him. He would just smile and continue to explore. After a couple more passes he decided to wake you.  
He sat on the edge of the bed right beside you, lightly shaking you and urging you to wake up. You just groaned and put the blanket over your head.  
"Wake up."  
"And do what?"  
"You can't just be in bed all day." You let out another groans and he smirked, peeling back the covers. You didn't look at him but that was okay. He just bent down to your ear.  "You need to get up."  
"I'm warm here."  
"We can go to the lower levels of the castle. You'll be warm. I promise."  
"... I don't know."  
"Do you want me to carry you?"  
"I'm barely dressed with my boots and gloves missing..."  
"It's just me." He said, moving your hair out of your face. "It's just us."  
"... yet, you put your shirt back on this morning ." He let out a little giggle, staring off to the side nervously. He thought for a moment before moving his fingers to your hair, lightly playing with it.  
"Okay, will you get out of bed if I don't wear a shirt?"  
"This is a weird compromise we're coming to-"  
"Y/N-"  
"But I'll take it," you said, sitting up and stretching out your back. "I'll walk around with mostly bare legs if you don't wear a shirt."  
"It's a deal then."

 

"How massive is this castle?" You echoed through the hall, walking next to the shirtless vampire. He smiled.  
"I can honestly say I don't know." He admitted. "Sometimes I think I remember all these rooms and locked doors. But there's still some places in this castle even I have never been."  
"You shouldn't have locked doors in your own home..."  
"I suppose." His eyes darted to either side of the hallway as you both continued to walked. Occasionally he'd look at your legs. "If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes I would never have guess your boots were that tall."  
"Huh?"  
"Well I just assumed you were wearing pants with some added armor. I didn't know you really just had on long underwear and tall boots-"  
"It's not long underwear! I'm wearing pants." You snapped, a little embarrassed at the thought. His smile never faltered.  
"They're very short-"  
"You're making me want to go back and get my boots."  
"It's a long walk back up. And it's cold up there."  
"Ugh, you're a fucking asshole." He just couldn't help but laugh at you, never actually feeling any malice from you. He was a little afraid that he genuinely upset you but pressed on anyway, sure he would know the signs.  
"So, I have a question." You asked suddenly, shifting into an oddly serious tone. The vampire stopped walking, leaning against the hallway wall.  
"Yes?"  
"Did you read any more of your fathers journals?"  
"Curious about the Cards?"  
"God, Belmont was right, that is a stupid name-"  
"I did read a little more while you were asleep actually." He admitted. "There's a couple members in his notes but not all of them. Just 3."  
"Do I have to be worried?" You asked nervously, hugging yourself and joining him against the wall. He shook his head.  
"I'm here for you. You don't have to be afraid."  
"So what are we dealing with?"  
"The one that concerns me is the hierophant."  
"The fucking what?" You asked, making Alucard crack a smile.  
"The hierophant. The priest?"  
"Vampires can be priests?"  
"I don't think so. I think that's simply what he's known as." He explained, still slightly amused by your confusion. "According to my fathers journals, The Hierophant has a unique ability to sense demons. He could tell when one was nearby, where it was or what have you."  
".... not good for me, right?"  
"No, not at all. If he's nearby he will be able to find you." Alucard said darkly. "That one is my main concern..."  
"How many more are there? Members?" He simply shrugged, looking down to you as if he was sorry about his answer.  
"I don't know. Even my father had no idea. He even knew that reaching out to them meant he'd only see a handful of them. Apparently he was very wary of the Hierophant and discovered a way to confuse his senses."  
"How'd he do it?"  
"He noted that anything that had even a drop of amalgam blood on it overwhelmed the senses. Just a drop of your blood open to the air makes it feel as if demons are all around... clouding his senses."


	15. Chapter 15

You decided to take the trek down to the Belmont Trove. You waded through the mostly dried blood of the demons you had to face, reentering the trove and taking in the carnage that it had to endure. Most of the candles had burnt out, only a few remaining and giving the library an eerie look. You shivered a little, your legs still mostly bare and exposed to the cold underground.  
"We made a mess down here." You mumbled, tip toeing through the knocked over aisles and broken bookshelves. So much knowledge in this room and you knew that you couldn't even begin to understand it. You took a little stroll to the area where Sypha found the book about your blood. You knew what it was capable of. Vlad had told you. What you didn't know about yourself was what you are and what you were capable of. That secret was in here sommewhere, burried in the Belmont Library.  
You examined the section, not able to read the spines of any of these books. You groaned, not wanting to bother Alucard with your little journey of self discovery. You took a book off the shelf, examining the symbols on the front. You... had no idea what you were looking at. You let out a frustrated groan and banged your head against the book shelf, making it wobble slightly. You were taken from your frustration when you heard an amused chuckle from above you. You backed away from the book case and looked up to see Alucard sitting atop the bookcase, legs crossed and looking down at you. He seemed to have kept honoring your deal from earlier this morning, still not wearing a shirt.  
"I was wondering where you went."  
"Were you looking for me?" He jumped down, lightly taking the book from your hands and examining it.   
"Yes. You disappeared so I assumed you came down here. I thought you were getting your gloves though.."  
"Your father gave me those gloves." You remembered, a sullen tone in your voice. He gave you a sympathetic look and then shifted his gaze off to the side. "I had kept them on for ages..and suddenly I just forgot about them..."  
"You've had a tense couple of days.."  
"So have you and you're handling it well." You said, snapping a little. "You're not wandering around like a ghost, unsure of where you belong or what you are... You're suffering but you're still standing.. How are you doing it?" You asked, crossing your arms. He sighed, putting the book back on the shelf and pulling you into a hug. You tried not to let it make you nervous.  
"...I'm not. From my point of view... You're the one who's still standing...I fell a long time ago. I had no idea you felt this way."  
"...So we're both fucked up."  
"I guess so." You pulled away from him, taking a few steps towards the Aisle's entrance and staring out into the library. He stayed behind you and rummaged through the book case.  
In the silence you felt alone, despite having someone right there. Even with the confirmation that you were both struggling after yesterday.  
"Alucard." You started, not turning to face him. "What happened last night?"  
"I was wondering when you would ask." He said softly. "It's been bothering me all day.."  
"You didn't say anything to me."  
"I didn't want to be pushy." He said, continuing to root through the books. "I'm going to be honest with you.. I'm interested in you if you're interested in me."  
"...I am..." You admitted, the grip on yourself becoming tighter. "but we both have a lot of emotions to work through."  
"I can understand that. We don't want to jump into one anothers arms in the aftermath of this tragedy. We're feeling a lot right now..." He trailed off and you continued to hear his searching going on behind you. You finally turned around, to see him smiling as he pulled a large dark blue book off the shelf and another green book that was beside it.  
"..Light reading?"  
"Yes. I found what you're looking for." You couldn't help but be surprised, which made the vampire smirk a little. "I'd be happy to read them to you."  
"How'd you know what I was looking for?"  
"You just told me. You don't know what you are... But luckily for you the Belmonts have a couple books on your species. We can find out together." He walked over, putting a hand on your shoulder and actually getting a weak smile from you. "I found 2 that specifically mention Amalgams in the titles. There's probably more information elsewhere but this is what I could find here without the index."  
"...I'm going to grab my glove-" He reached into his jacket, stopping you by pulling out the scuffed and abused gloves. He loved that surprised little look on your face.  
"I told you. I assumed you'd come back for them. So I grabbed them yesterday."  
"You have answer for all my questions don't you?"  
"Well, not yet," He flaunted the books in his hands, "but we can get them."


	16. Chapter 16

You curled up on the bed, holding onto a pillow as Alucard thumbed through the book beside you. He smiled warmly, loving the adorable little bundle you cuddled yourself into.  
" A very interesting history of your people." He started, flipping the page over. "An interesting study of the Belmonts as well."  
"How so?"  
"Only Trevor's ancestry would note things like average breast and penis size-"  
"Go to a different page-"  
"No, this one is interesting. Oh, several times, in this page alon, female amalgams are cited as 'insatiable' and 'lustful'." He said, looking at you out of the corner of his eyes. You puffed up your cheeks and tried not to laugh.  
"Turn the page, Alucard!"  
"Awfully bossy considering you need me to read this for you." He said smugly, chuckling a little. "It also mentions that most Amalgams are born feral after the blood becomes too deluted... they essentially become animals. So, breeding amalgams with other amalgams did not make more powerful blood as it was first thought. Few things can be bred with your kind that make the blood more powerful."  
"Wait, So It can be more powerful? Than what I have?"  
"Apparently." He said, raising a brow and turning the page. He began to read aloud as you were hanging on every word. "Amalgam's breeding with other Amalgams produce a feral creature, too similar to a demon to be useful. Amalgams breeding with humans dilutes the blood too much to be useful. I have discovered only one thing that makes the blood more powerful and I pray it never falls into the wrong hands... or that an Amalgam never willingly mates wi..th...." Alucard trailed off. At first he seemed embarrased, making you curious but out of nowhere he laughed. You just kept staring at him, begging for an answer. He looked down at you, one brow raised and a smirk on his face. "A vampire."  
"Wait really?"  
"I'd ask you to read it yourself but that wouldn't do a whole lot of good. Yes. If you have children with a vampire then your child's blood will be far more powerful than your own. He also notes a few other possible combinations. Apparently mating with a werewolf is also a strong one. The writer mentions an expert he spoke to that used to breed Amalgams professionally."  
"Oh." You said simply, hugging your pillow tighter. He sensed your discomfort, turning the page and moving on.  
"Amalgams are know to possess a number of magic abilities, based on the parents. It mentions everything from fireballs, to mind control and even teleportation... Y/N, tell me about your parents."   
"Well," You started, nervously rocking yourself. "I don't know."  
"What kind of demon was your father? Did he ever use any magic around you? I know you never got to know your mother."  
"I was a little girl when my father died. I don't remember." You pouted, staring off to the room's open door.  
"Well, we'll keep looking." Alucard tried not to seem deterred, continuing down the page. "...Did you and your father... get along? Did you hate him for what he was?"  
"A little. It's complicated." you admitted. You let out a heavy sigh, finally looking up at Alucard. "I was upset that I had to live out of the ruins of my mothers old family home. I had to constantly be reminded that my existence tarnished her family's name. I d-don't think I hated my father. I just wish I was normal. I wish I could go outside and play or make friends. I sat in the dark for years...stealing to eat and worrying about being burned at the stake for something entirely out of my control... I didn't ask to be here.." He watched you, struggling to find the words you wanted and hoping that you were coming off the way you wanted. He understood. He felt your pain.  
"What happened to him?"  
"I don't remember." You admitted, shrugging lightly. " I just remeber one day, suddenly, I had no one." Alucard didn't speak. He continued to peruse the book. "I don't remember him having powers though. At least none he used around me."  
" Well, there's nothing left of much use." Alucard said, closing the book and tossing it to the side on the bed. "Just more little facts about Amalgam deformation and an interesting chapter that I might read later."  
"About what?"  
"Don't worry about it." He teased, chuckling darkly as he got off the bed. "Are you hungry? I haven't had much to eat in the past couple days."  
"..come to think of it, neither have I."  
"Well, My father has stocks of blood. I'm sure I could find something for you as well."

 

"How often is a dining hall in use... in a structure like this?" You asked, loving how your voice echoed in the tall gothic room. Alucard smiled, opening a cooled canister of blood, gingerly pouring it into a tall wine glass.  
"I recall it being mostly empty my entire life...Want some?"  
"I crave a different kind of drink right now." You joked, pulling a chair from the dining table.  
"My father did keep a very grand selection of wines and spiced meats. If you don't mind eating like a queen tonight."  
"That...sounds pretty nice." You said, leaning back in your chair a little. "Will you have a drink with me?"  
"If we're both impaired, things could get a bit out of control. I'm fine with my drink." He closed the canister, setting it aside and taking a satisfying sip of his blood, the sticky substance gliding across the glass. He licked the excess off his lips, making you squirm a little. "Let me go see what I can find for you." He excused himself, leaving his glass on the edge of the table as he strode out of the room.  
You sat there awkwardly for a moment, just staring up at the unlit chandelier above. A couple candles on the table were the only things lighting up the room. You felt the dark surrounding you, giving you an uncomfortable feeling. Noises began to come from the dark, making you wary of every little thing you could see. You thought you could see shadows darting back and forth in the dark spots of the room.  
"Alright-" You jumped, hearing Alucard reenter the room and suddenly speak. Seeing you jump he stopped, a little amused at your skittishness. "did I scare you?"  
"YES! STOP DOING THAT!" He couldn't help it now. He laughed at you, bringing over a large opaque bottle and a couple slices of ages meat on a plate. "What did you find, you bastard?"  
"Well, Some champagne and some beef." He said, friendly enough considering how much he scared you. He didn't seem to mind. "I almost brought you chicken but I found it in a wall safe.... it didn't look appetizing-"  
"I'm very uncomfortable." You said suddenly, crisp air shooting through the large room. It seemed like Alucard didn't feel it, a little surprised by your sudden discomfort. "It's like...something is here."  
"How long have you had this feeling?" He asked seriously, a little faster than he had been talking all evening. You shrugged, biting your lip.  
"since you left the room."  
"Do you feel legitimately threatened? Or just a little frightened?"  
"Something is here." You whispered, followed by a distant sound of glass breaking. You pushed yourself out of your chair, standing up and staring out into the dark hallway. Alucard narrowed his eyes, reaching to his hip for the long sword that wasn't there.  
"Shit." You said, almost as if you read his mind. "We're both unarmed."  
"Our weapons are higher up in the castle. We just have to go get them-" He was cut off by an animalistic growl that echoed menacingly through the unilluminated halls. You looked to one another, unsure of your immediate options. "...If we can make it there."


	17. Chapter 17

Alucard kept a tight grip on your hand, pulling you through the halls of the castle. The sound of growls echoed so deeply in the corridors that you didn't know which direction they were coming from. The light sound of a jingling bell accompanied them. The vampire was cautious with you, almost as if he knew what he was dealing with.  
You both managed to make it to a spiral staircase. You both got on your hands and knees, crawling up it as quietly as possible. The growls became distant but the light jingle of the bell was a bit louder. In the dark, you weren't sure where anything was coming from. Once you reached the top of the saits you sat down, waiting for Alucard to reach the top with you. He was going much slower, probably listening intently to determine where to go next. When he reached you he immediately leaned to your ear with a harsh whisper.  
"I think it's only one of them."  
"One of who-"  
"The cards." He clarified, once again taking your hands. "I think that's one of them."  
"I-Is it-"  
"No," He answered, sure you were going to ask about the Heirophant. "If it was him we would have been found by now... we can evade this one.... My father's journals mention a young vampire that travels with a demon dog and a spring in his step. He goes by 'the fool'."  
"That...isn't intimidating."  
"Not really no, but unarmed, we can't risk it."

 

You entered the bedroom, closing the door behind you both and getting to your bedside. You quickly slid on your boots, Alucard going for his shirt and longsword. You had spent most of the day without these things that it seemed awkward to be suiting up now. You reattached your weaponry, unsheathing your short sword and immediately dropping it with a hiss. Alucard gasped, taking to your side immediately and grabbing your gloves off the bed.  
"You forgot these.. Rememeber, you cannot touch your sword with your bare hands."  
"T-Thanks." You said weakly, a little embarrassed that you burnt yourself on your own sword. As you prepped, Alucard smiled weakly.  
"It's almost discouraging to see you fully armored again. I miss the sight of your skin already."  
"We can build up the sexual tension later. We're not alone in here." Almost on cue, the double door of the room burst open, making you and Alucard take a step back.   
From the dark skulked the demon dog, sniffing the ground and looking up at you both with a sinister red glow in it's eyes. Behind him was the silhouette, lackadasical in it's mannerisms and breaching the light to reveal a ragged young boy.  
"You have no business here." Alucard started, his long sword floating before him, waiting for him to remove it's case.  
"Wow, Wow, Wow!" The boy exclaimed, looking directly at you. "First, I find Dracula's castle and then I find exactly what I needed!" his chipper tone distrubed,making you back up slightly. "Luck is on my side today! The universe must be rewarding me." He hugged himself, grinnign to reveal his large fangs.  
"A vampire."  
"Yes Mr. Fancy Son!" The shorter vampire said boisterously. "And you must be Dracula's son. Sorry about your old man. Word reached us yesterday."  
"Pfft, Mr. fancy son." You chuckled to yourself, making Alucard roll his eyes.  
"Y/N focus." You smirked and You diverted your attention to the demon, the canine eyeing you with bloodlust.  
"Don't worry!" The fool spoke, "He isn't going to hurt you. I have to bring you back alive."  
"That sinister undertone to your voice is very unnerving..." You trailed off, backing away from the dog. "I'm not going with you."  
"Then I'll just take you-"  
"I'd like to see you try." Alucard said, slipping the sheath off his sword. "I won't let you lay a hand on her."  
The little vampire giggled, pointing at Alucard and staring up at him with a creepy smile.  
"Chaos! Sic 'em!" Alucard jumped back, avoiding the lunging dog and attempting to strike it, only for the pup to bite down on his sword, it's teeth travelling down it's length and ripping it out of his hands. Mid-Flight the sword stopped, turnign around and flying to the dog, lodging itself in the dog's back. It yelped in pain, trying to shake the weapon out.  
You took the sudden chance to take a swipe at the young vampire, who simply dodged your every move. He kept his shit eating grin, almost as if he was amused by your efforts.  
At your last swipe he grabbed your wrist, crushing it in his hands and forcing you to drop the sword. You let out a squeal, trying to yank your hand free but he was unable to be shaken off. He grabbed your shoulder, pulling you to him and shushing you playfully.  
"Why don't we get out of here while I have your lover busy-"  
"He's not my lover!"  
"Really?!" Alucard yelled over the dogs barking. "That's the part you're protesting?" He thrusted his blade, slicing open the side of the dog. It continued to leap at him in spite of it's injuries, jaws ready to tear flesh.  
As the vampire tried to escort you out of the door you yanked once more against his grip, stomping on the hilt of your sword. As your sword jumped you grabbed it with your off hand, taking a swipe at the fool who gasped harshly at the sight of the blade coming at him. He let you go, choosing to duck out of the way.  
It was clear the kid was not profficient in combat, unable to fight back with his dog busy. You took advantage, switching back to your good hand and taking to stabbing at him. The boy dodged, about to call his dog to stop you only to see a longsword being delicately removed from it's neck. The beast swelled with orange welts, exploding seconds later into ashes and burnt leather. The child looked horrified, his eyes growing a dark red before he let out a violent hiss. He closed his fists tightly, rage beginning to overtake him. Suddenly, he calmed. He accessed the situation. Alucard was dangerous. The Son of Dracula, hell bent on protecting you, could not be stopped by him alone. The fool smiled, snapping his fingers as he walked backwards out of the room, disappearing into the darkness of the hallway.  
"I will be back. I will not be mad a fool of." You both chased him, only for the laterns to all suddenly click on as you entered the hall, lighting the corrido to reveal no one was there. You and Alucard simply stood there and looked at one another.  
"..What the fuck just happened?" You asked, putting up your sword and looking up to Alucard. He was at a loss. He seemed worried and yet so confused. "Alucard."  
"He'll come back... In greater numbers. You're no longer safe here."


	18. Chapter 18

The sun rose and You and Alucard were still packing up some things in crates. You looked up at the castle one more time, afraid for it. Alucard noticed but decided not to say anything.   
"I don't want to leave." You said, breaking the silence. He had stopped securing some bags and sighed.  
"I know.. I don't want to leave it here either. You can't stay here, though. They will come back. We let the fool get away." He lamented, a slight hint of anger present. "So we're leaving."  
"But your castle-"  
"The Castle will not be defenseless.." He said, trailing off nervously. "I..I reached out to Sypha..with my fathers viewing mirror. His is more advanced than the one in the Belmont Trove. She's going to magically seal the castle's openings."  
"How is Sypha?" You asked with a smile. You were in better spirits to hear that the castle would be alright.  
"She's doing alright, considering that she's travelling with an idiot-"  
"Be nice." You scolded, both of you giggling a little bit.  
"She seems happy. She met back up with her caravan."  
"That's good... I bet they're officially dating by now."  
"After just a few days?" He asked amused. "She can do better-"  
"So are well all going to be travelling together?"  
"For a bit." He shrugged. He seemed a bit happier with that idea. You couldn't help but feel a little giddy thinking about having everyone together again. "This is going to be interesting."

 

When Sypha was even in sight you run up to the carriage, Sypha hopping out and catching you in a hug. Trevor stopped their wagon, getting down and approaching you both. He seemed pleased with how much you both missed each other.  
"Oh, Y/N, It's so good to see you're okay!" Sypha said, excited.  
"Good to see you haven't been dined on since we left." Trevor joked, taking note of your neck. The only bite mark on you was the one Sypha cauterized herself. Alucard didn't take the joke to well, approaching the group and scoffing.  
"Good to see you haven't gotten yourself killed, Belmont."  
"Ugh, this shit again." You whispered to Sypha, sharing a quick laugh. You pulled away from your hug and almost immediately Sypha looked up to the castle.  
"Alright. I'll get to work to seal it and we'll get on the road."  
"So you ran into one?" Trevor asked, Sypha already walking off towards the castle. Alucard nodded and walked to your side, making you a little flustered.  
"One came after her already. He got away. I have no doubt that he'll return with more. They know I'm protecting her."  
"I watched her gut a demon with he bare hands once." Trevor bragged, putting a hand on your shoulder. You felt empowered, standing straight and tall at his praise. "I like to see them try and take her without a fight." You could only keep a big smile, unable to respond to that at all. Alucard just glared. He didn't seem to like that Trevor could get a laugh from you. He certainly didn't like that you loved his attention.

 

You watched the castle disappear from view slowly as you rode away from it. The sun was high in the sky, making you feel safe from the vampires that hunted you. You sat on the edge of the wagon, staring up at the sky and ignoring the conversation behind you. Alucard was glad that you weren't listening.  
"I'm just saying," Trevor started teasing, "You've been living together for a couple days-"  
"I don't like what you're implying."  
"You two need to stop." Sypha warned, sitting between them and driving the wagon along.  
"He started it."  
"And how did I start it?" Alucard asked seriously.  
"You said you shared a bed. So I asked a simple follow up question-"  
"I haven't slept with her-"  
"Wasted oppurtunity-"  
"Trevor. Stop." Sypha warned. "I'm just glad that you both seem to be getting along."  
"Yes. She's good company. If only we could live in peace. "  
"So you said that the fool mentioned your father," Sypha started. "They heard that he was dead."  
"Yes. So it's now known to the vampire world. Dracula is dead a-and that there is an Amalgam in Wallachia."  
"And now, because you let a little shit get away, they know where the castle is and where to find her-" Trevor was cut off by Sypha, who flicked the side of his head.  
"THAT is why they are travelling with us. If they come with us Y/N is safer."  
"You know, you could have just told us to take her." Trevor pointed out, making Alucard gasp lightly. "You could have stayed and watched the castle and she would be safe with us." The vampire groaned, looking back in the wagon and seeing you there. You were just dangling your legs off the side, staring lovingly up at the bright blue sky. He couldn't help but smile.  
"I'm scared for her..." he admitted, for some reason not able to stop smiling. " I read her a book on her species yesterday."  
"Oh, really?" Sypha said excited. "Anything of note?" He remembered the pages, his eyes suddenly narrowing and a foreboding feeling overtaking him.  
"Yes. While her blood is powerful the blood of her offspring could be even more so... if she mates with a vampire."  
"Giving you ideas?"  
"Fuck you," Alucard spat, exhausted by this conversation. Trevor didn't seem to mind, still smirking. "I'm only half vampire.. However, the Cards are made up of full blooded vampires. I don't want to know what they would do to her if they got their hands on her."


	19. Chapter 19

The only sound in the room was the gentle ploop of tears hitting the stone floor. The dirty blonde child stared to the ground, taking in a deep breath and trying to keep his mind afloat. He struggled to center his thoughts so much so that he didn't hear the ginger steps into the room behind him.  
"Honey." The woman said lightly, "He's gone.. there's nothing you can do." There was silence. At first she was unsure her son heard her. "The vampire will suffer for what he's done."  
"..I miss Chaos, mom." He responded, his voice soft and distant.  
"I know, Honey." She soothed. She strode over to her little boy, putting a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. "I will rip out the throat of the little halfbreed that wronged you...but you did good, Thaddeus." his mother praised him, running her fingers through his matted hair. "You found the Amalgam... with that blood no one can ever hurt you.. ever again."

 

 

Sypha and Trevor cuddled by the fire outside of the wagon, you and Alucard staying under the cloth roof. You would occasionally eavesdrop on one another conversations and laugh at each other. It felt good to have so much good company tonight.  
After an outburst from Trevor Alucard tapped your shoulder, motioning for you to be quiet. He reached into one of the crates he packed, pulling out a burlap sack that he unravelled to reveal an opaque bottle of wine.  
You had to cover your mouth to keep the secret safe. Alucard smirked, perfectly timing a fake cough with the popping of the cork.  
"Can vampire's even get sick?" Trevor commented from outside.  
"I can get sick of you." Alucard snapped back. He was sure that pouring the wine would make a noise. he simply handed you the bottle, urging you to drink straight from it. You hesitated as you held the neck tightly but talked yourself into it. You and Alucard had already kissed. Surely this was fine. You took a swig, taking care to be quiet. Trevor and Sypha continued to talk about something trivial in the background, Alucard poking his nose in the conversation every few minutes.  
When you handed him the bottle he smiled, taking it and gladly taking a drink himself. You decied to lean against the wagon, listening to the couple on the other side.  
"I'm just saying there's got to be a place to get a drink somewhere. I've been sober since I met you, Sypha." Alucard couldn't help but laugh, handing you back the bottle of wine. If Trevor even knew that you both had alcohol and aren't sharing... you couldn't help but giggle at the thought. You took a small sip and handed it back.  
"Trevor, you could benifit from drinking less."  
"She's right you know." Alucard said, taking another large gulp from the bottle. "Drinking isn't good for you."  
"Oh really?" You said, looking at the vampire who simply smiled lightly.  
"Yes. Drinking messes with your ability to function."  
"So you've never had a drop of alcohol?" You asked.  
"Never." He said, taking another swig. He handed you the bottle, unable to stifle a laugh. Your suspicious laughter made Trevor get up, heading inside to the wagon. Alucard simply took another drink and ignored the look on Trevor's face.  
"Selfish bastard. "  
"What is going on in there?" Sypha asked, standing up andputting her hands on her hips. Alucard handed you the bottle and with all the rising drama you took a drink.  
"He's getting Y/N drunk."  
"We're drinking together." Alucard corrected. " Nothing wrong with that."  
"Got any more?" Sypha asked, pretty much shocking all of you. Trevor let out a nervous laugh.  
"You? You want a drink?"  
"Well.." She started, walking around the wagon's front. "We had a rough battle not long ago. We never really ...celebrated." You all thought on that for a second looking at one another and almost speaking telepathically. Alucard smiled, kicking a crate and making the glass bottle in it clank.  
"Alright. Let's take some time to relax."

 

"We need to move on the castle my Lord." Said the concerned mother, Holding her son in her arms despite his size. Her own long blond hair was put back to keep it out of his face. "In great numbers, we could defeat Alucard." Her whispy voice didn't fail to reach every ear in the room. Her Lord stood on a pedestal before them all, a short robed figured to his left. The Lord looked down to her, a long silver braid of hair flopped over his shoulder and nearly touching the ground. His right hands face was not visible, but his blue eyes glowed in the darkness of his hood. The robed figure let out a hazy whisper, only his master hearing him.  
"No," The Lord finally spoke. "The Heirophant has spoken... She is no longer at the castle. His sensed no Amalgam with his viewing mirror."  
"Well then where the hell is she!" She yelled out of nowhere, dropping his mousy persona. the room was no stranger to her outburst. Shespoke her mind in her court freely. "He was just there last night. They can't be far! Send the Heirophant-"  
"No." the Lord said once more. The mother narrowed her eyes at her Lord, gripping her child tightly. "I cannot let him leave my side. We have something that needs to be done-"  
"And What is it-"  
"That is Enough!" The Lord 's voice boomed, the whole room overtaken by a cold chill. She hushed, rocking her child in her arms. "You do not question me, Freya. You and your husband will scour every town near where the castle currently rests. You will find her. If you return empty handed your son's dead dog is the least of your worries."

 

6\. There were now 6 Empty wine bottles. 4 Incredibly drunk people. You leaned against Alucard, snuggling up to him and squeezing his arm. Across from you both, Sypha was blatantly flirting with Trevor, who was just happy to have a drink after so long.  
"If you keep squeezing me I'll squeeze you back." Alucard finally said in a flirty tone. He grabbed your arm mid-poke pulling you onto his lap. You just giggled, wrapping your arms around his neck and looking him in the eyes.  
"You've been a tease since we met, Mr. Fancy Son-"  
"God no," He started cracking up, looking adorable with that light pink tint on his face. "Don't call me that."  
"I'm only going to call you that now."  
"And what if I stop you?" He said in a low seductive tone. You turned your head away a little, still looking at him out of the corner of your eye.  
"And how would you stop me Mr.-" He grabbed the back of your head, guiding you into a sudden kiss. You didn't even think twice, repositioning yourself on his lap so that you were straddling him and going down for a deeper kiss. He put his hands on your hips and while getting into a more comfortable position his foot kicked an empty bottle. The bottle rattled against the ground as it rolled and eventually rolled out of the wagon landing in the dirt.


	20. Chapter 20

“You both had fun last night.” Trevor teased, lazily holding onto the reigns. Beside him was Alucard, who simply smirked at the comment. He looked back into the wagon to see you and Sypha. She had made some ice for you both, using spare pieces of cloth to hold them to your temples. Trevor was incredibly amused. “The only way this could be better is if you were hung over too.”  
“I can handle my alcohol.” Alucard said smugly. “More than we can say about the ladies.”  
“Fuck you.” You groaned, rubbing the ice along your forehead for some relief. You got none.  
“Come on, She set you up for that one Alucard.”  
“Low hanging fruit. Besides, she’s suffering enough.”  
“How often do you both drink that you two are okay ?” Sypha complained. They simply shrugged, chuckling at you two suffering. “Trevor, you’re rude-“  
“I know.” He said simply. “At least you didn’t start furiously making out with me... like some people did.” Trevor said, eyeing Alucard. The vampire rolled his eyes, still smiling.   
“Envious?”  
“Not particularly. It was just uncomfortable as hell to watch.”  
“So why were you watching us?”  
“Well what else was I supposed to do?”  
“Anything else, really.” They continued their banter and you could help but crack a smile, even with your terrible migraine. You remember last night well. Your hands were snaked under his shirt, feeling his well defined chest. You had wanted to put your hands on his chest for a long time. He was more than happy to let you. He kept his hands to your hips all night, not wanting to be too forward with you being intoxicated. He was careful not to initiate anything. He was incredibly surprised however of how forward you were with him.   
Even now he kept glancing back at you in the wagon every so often, probably eager to get you alone so you could talk about what this meant for you both.  
“You and Alucard seem to be getting along just fine.” Sypha teases, whispering so she didn’t aggravate either of your heads. “I just got a kiss or two from Trevor... you had him at your fingertips.” You put your ice down, hiding your face in your cold hands.   
“I know I just... I saw an opportunity to relieve some very annoying pent up tension between us and I took it.”  
“Well, he doesn’t seem to regret a thing.” She whispered smugly, wiggling her eyebrows. Alucard looked back at you again, seeing you both whispering and giggling. He just kept smiling and turned back around, continuing to argue with the hunter.  
“He’s really great...”  
“He seems quite taken with you.” She pointed out. “He’s certainly more friendly when you’re around. And I think you put him in a good mood. They haven’t had a major argument yet today.”  
“I give it an hour at most,” you wagered, “Trevor keeps asking questions.”  
“Well, I actually have one of my own..” she trailed off, tapping her fingers nervously against one another. She avoided your eyes. “Are you... and Alucard ... lovers?”  
“Oh.... I um...” You struggled with the question. You were definitely something but it was pretty early to say something as finite as lovers. “Ask Alucard.” You said hastily, passing the torch. She smirked and suddenly stood. You did not expect her to ask right now.  
“Alucard!” Sypha yelled for him, wincing at the pain surge in her head. He turned around slightly concerned.  
“Yes? Everything Alright Sypha?”  
“What exactly are you and Y/N?” Trevor stifled a laugh and Alucard made the exact same fade you did. Fucking lost. He had it in his mind since he woke up holding you in his arms but you both hadn’t gotten a moment alone to talk about it yet.... so he had to do this here.  
“Well, we... it’s...fuck...”  
“That’s a good answer.” Trevor said smugly, pissing off the vampire. “So you just use women and let them-“  
“Belmont, shut up!” Alucard snapped, not taking the accusation well. “It’s not like that.”  
“Alucard, we need to talk.” You said, butting into the conversation. He nodded, calming down a little at the sound of your voice.  
“Of course.”

 

When you arrived at the first small town Trevor and Sypha made themselves scarce so you could both work through some details. You and Alucard hid from the world in the wagon, sitting beside one another and thinking hard about the words you were going to use. You sighed, grabbing his hand and lightly stroking it with your thumb. He was warm.  
“Y/N...”  
“God, what the fuck are we?” He laughed at your question, unable to take his eyes off you.  
“We’re a mess of lust and emotions.”  
“Are we even right for one another?”  
“I have no fucking idea...” he admitted, shrugging. “We really rushed into this.”  
“The worlds always moving so fast for me...” you said in a whisper, a little smile on your face. “Do I love you or do I just love that you want to be around me?”  
“Why can’t it be both?” He asked seriously, turning the tables and tightly taking your hand. You continued to look away from him, upsetting him a little.  
“So.. what are we?”  
“ Apparently confused.” He joked, using his other hand to tilt your chin up, making you look him in the eyes. “We clearly like one another.... and courting you actually sounds appealing.”  
“.... I like the idea, too.” You admitted, making his face light up. He seemed overwhelmed and his happiness made you grin. “... So... we-“ He shuts you up with a chaste kiss, making you break into a little laugh. He pulls you close, his only goal to embarrass you. He’s succeeding.   
“Yes. We are a couple.”


	21. Chapter 21

"Thank you," Alucard said lightly, giving the coin in exchange for small amounts of dried meats. Trevor stood off to the side, taking note of the people that eyed them as they passed by. Alucard came up to him, equally as concerned. "We don't have to stay rooted in this town. This community is small. They're wary of us."  
"I'm not too concerned honestly." Trevor admitted, urging Alucard to walk with him. "The town can be scared if they want, we're only here to help and see if anything is plauging them."  
"Especially following the night horde attacks."  
"Right." Trevor agreed, scannign the roadside stalls as they walked through the towns small market. " I was hoping to stay here for the night, get us some warm beds, but there's no inn. It's like this town discourages travellers in general."  
"We can stay by the lake," Alucard suggested, "There isn't one too far from here and it would make a nice romantic spot to stay the night."  
"Hoping for a little romance under the stars?"  
"I don't think I'm going to get quite that lucky tonight." Alucard joked, shifting his sights to avoid Trevor out of the corner of his eye. "I think it will just be nice."  
"So you're not going to try and consumate the relationship?"  
"I've told you before: You're not funny." They continued their walk through the town, occasionally stopping at stalls for goods. As they trekked they recognized a couple familiar women, talking to an old woman at the end of the road. They both smiled and approached slowly.  
"The lovers, the legends say, then took to the countryside and were able to cause discourse between even the most loving of couples." The old woman continued, You and Sypha completely enthralled by local legends. Alucard and Trevor snuck up behind you both, just waiting for now. "The lovers were said to suck the very life out of couples and turn it into hatred."  
"That's amazing," Sypha started. "Tell me, is this a local legend or-"  
"Boo." Trevor said lowly, scaring you and Sypha into turning around. The men couldn't help but laugh at your reactions and your lazy attempts to hit them that followed. Sypha started laughing, telling Trevor she hated him as he continued ot laugh at her. The old woman smiled at all of you, holding a hand to her heart.  
"Oh, Bless you kids." She said sweetly, "Young love is so beautiful. May your love remain as such."  
"Thank you," Alucard said, taking your hand into his own. "Sorry to interrupt your story."  
"Oh I had already finished," She assured, "Just an old woman repeating herself over and over. Well, I must continue my shopping. Take care children." She said, walking past your group. You were all smiled but once she was out of view, Trevor scoffed.  
"Did she just call us fucking children?"  
"Well she's rather old," Alucard started, "We're always going to be far younger than her-"  
"Not nice," You scolded, slapping Alucard's arm. He just smirked.  
"What? It's true? Anyway, did you ladies find anything you were looking for?"  
"A bunch of little local legends. Goblins that steal your shoes, Stalkering spirits that break into the homes of single women, a couple of spirits that cause discourse among lovers. Nothing concrete."  
"They all seem like fearmongering legends. The type of thing you'd tell a child to diseude them from being disorganized or never marrying." Sypha concluded. "Nothing of use."  
"Well, we got some breakfast." Trevor said happily.   
"It's the middle of the afternoon." Alucard corrected. "Remember? The girls drank too much last night."  
"If you're going to make fun of us all day go back to the wagon." Sypha said, putting her hands on her hips. The men decided to conceed to you both. Trevor put both of his hands up defensively .  
"Fine, We'll stop. We were thinking about camping out by the lake tonight. It's not too far out of town so if anything happens we'll still be close by."  
"I'm sensing other intentions." Sypha smirked, crossing her arms and giving Trevor a look.  
"I swear, this wasn't my idea-"  
"It was mine." Alucard admitted, still holding onto yoru hand. He brought your gloved hand up, lightly kissing the dinged metal. "I thought we could have a nice evening together."  
"Oh," You started, giggling a little bit. "That sounds nice."

 

The sun began to go down and night started to overtake the landscape. The small town was towered over by a nearby mountain and from that mountain the robed figures walked sidebyside. They were heavily cloaked, awaiting the setting sun so that they may roam the night freely. The woman smirked, seeing the town before her. She had visited it many times before and liked to pay it a visit every now and again. This time however it was for a purpose.  
"Like old times? Freya?" The man asked, licking his fangs as he saw the town come into view.  
"This is for business. not pleasure, Love." She said sweetly. "This is the closest town to the Castle's current location. If they are not here then they must have at one point passed by."  
"But we can still have fun," Her husband started with a devious giggle. "Since we're here and all..."  
"That's one thing about you I love so dearly," Freya said lightly, peeling her hood off her head as the sun finally disappeared. The light breeze dusting her blonde lockes off her shoulders as she stared hungrily at the town. "We both like to play with our food."


	22. Chapter 22

You and Sypha stuck around town until it was dark, the men already out of town and by the lake. The streets were still surprisingly bustling and people were getting things ready in case anything happened. Clearly they were still jittery after the hordes and didn't trust the sudden halt. Syphas heart soared, seeing families laughing and giggling while fortifying their humble homes.  
"It's beautiful to see families happy and working together."  
"Kind of? I mean, think about what they're doing together-"   
"Well it's still sweet." She said, gesturing happily to the town around her. You were about to say something but you and Sypha as well as the town quickly whipped their heads towards some discourse further down the streets.  
"Always sneaking off to the tavern just to see the neigbors wife in passing!" The woman complained passionately. She was alittle on in age, gesturing to a much younger woman who happened to be outside her own home and boarding up a window. You could hear the gentle whispers of people gossiping around you.  
"The lovers got their hooks in another one." You heard somewhere off to the side. You immediately looked to Sypha but she seemed not to hear it, focused on the couple arguing. They got louder and parents began to usher their children inside.  
"You've been taking looks at that old man?" A man complianed to the young woman, whom was a little offended being called out twice in the last few minutes.   
"You are so insecure! I married you, Didnt' I?!"  
"Sypha, what the fuck is happening?" You whispered to her in a sing song voice. You fell against one another and she just shook her head.  
"That came out of nowhere.."  
"Kind of makes you think about your own love, doesn't it?" You heard. You gasped harshly, startled by the low whisper. It was right beside your ear, making you turn around violently to see who may have been there. All you did was scare Sypha who backed up from you so that she didn't fall down with your sudden movements. No one was around you, but a couple people looked at you slightly concerned.  
"Y-Y/n?" Sypha started, "Are you okay?"  
"...Did you hear that?"  
"Hear what? Y/N, you're scaring me-" She stopped, frozen in a panicked expression. She looked over her shoulder but saw nothing and then looked back at you. "Um... did you.. happen to hear that?"  
"A mans voice?"  
"..Mine was a woman." Sypha said, tapping her chin. "We should rejoin Adrian and Trevor." She said quickly, not wanting to be in the center of town anymore. She seemed determined though. Something was wrong. You wanted to ask but she was already storming off.  
"...Sypha-"  
"She knows something." That time it was a womans voice. You decided it was probably best to follow her. You ignored the discourse around you as you made your way down the street, closing your eyes and simply heading out of town. As you began to leave the area od homes and businesses you noticed that the air was thick and uncomfortable. "You know what he wants from you." The voice sang, making your eye twitch at the thought.  
"That touchy little half breed." You mumbled angrily to yourself, continueing to walk out of town. Oddly enough, the heavy feeling that surrounded you had faded. As you left town and made your way towards the lake, the unfamiliar vampiress watched you from a comfortable distance, absorbing the information she had just recieved.  
"...Halfbreed.."

 

"I told you this was a stupid idea, Belmont." Alucard teased, watching the hunter fail to make a comfortable atmosphere from the wagon. He tried to make a sweet little blanketed area for cuddling which just looked like a mess of blankets and coats. The vampire just couldn't hold back a laugh.  
"The effort will at least be appreciated." He breathed, praying that he was right. "They should be back soon-"  
"Speak of the devil," Alucard said with a smirk, seeing Sypha walking with a purpose and you lagging behind your, lighty hugging yourself. He dropped the smirk immediately. Something was wrong. Trevor, however, didn't see it. He jumped up to greet Sypha only for her to point a finger directly in his face.  
"Trevor Belmont!"  
"Whoa, W-What's going on?" He put his hands up, obviously confused by her sudden antagonizing nature. "I-Is everything alright Sypha?"  
"Do you think I'm an idiot, Trevor?" As she yelled, Alucard turned to you. You walked up to the vampire but didn't look up directly at him. You seemed standoffish and that made him a bit concerned.  
"Is everything alright, Dear?" He asked you, trying to take your hand. Something about the gesture made your blood boil and you turned to him with a wicked glare, making him back up slightly. "Y/N-"  
"Alucard, You've been trying to sleep with me since we met-"  
"Now Hold on a minute-" He tried to defend himself but you took a step forward, Just as Sypha closed in on Trevor.  
"You keep messing with me and teasing me and trying to get me to crawl into bed with you."  
"Y/N, Please, Calm down." He said softly, trying to get you to lower your voice. He reached for your elbows, yanking your gloves off in a swift motion so that he could fill the spaces between your fingers with his own. It worked, for a moment, as your face softened and your hands began to shake in his grasp. "Where is this coming from?" He didn't want to risk pulling you into a hug, keeping the distance between you and rubbing his thumb over your blackened hands. "Talk to me.."  
"...Alucard.. I-"  
"For God's fucking sake Sypha," Trevor yelled, getting the attention of you both. "I didn't force you to do anything-"  
"You sure didn't dissaude me!"  
"Of course I didn't! I'm not a damn idiot!"  
"What the hell are they argueing about?" Alucard asked you but was only met with a shrug. He chose to stay to your side and his grip on yoru hands tightened.   
"Trevor, I don't think we're going to work out." Sypha said harshly. The hunter suddenly looked lost, taking Syphas small hand. "Don't touch me-"  
"Sypha. No. You have to tell me what's bothering you!" He demanded, "We put so much effort into us and you just showed up yelling and throwing it all away-"  
"I Don't Know! Alright!?" She yelled, a crack in her voice making Trevor get protective. He scooped the speaker up in his amrs, shushing her and telling her everything would be okay. Sypha bit her lip as she started to sob, making you fall back into Alucard's arms. He was a little surprised but finally hugged you.  
"What happened when you ladies went to town?" He asked, switching his gaze between you and Trevor. You were just motionless, absorbing all the thoughts running through your head. Why were you mad? You don't clearly remember feeling upset and it almost seemed to come out of nowhere. You hugged the vampire, saying a light 'sorry' as you gripped into him. He just hugged you back.


	23. Chapter 23

"Whispers?" Trevor asked, sitting by the fire with Sypha still cradled in his arms. She nodded, wiping her sore eyes and trying to focus her thoughts.  
"Yes. The people of this town spoke of a local legend. There was a couple that strengthened their own love by breaking down the love of others. It's a common tale here...and Y/N and I ignored it earlier today."  
"It sounded stupid." You admited, snuggling in Alucards coat. "People just suddenly fighting out of nowhere.."  
"Yes.." Sypha agreed, staring directly into the fire. Alucard rubbed yoru shoulders, trying to calm your fears and worries.  
"There must be some truth to it." He started, "For couples to argue in full view in a small town where surely everyone knows everyone... and then you two... Something's happening here."  
"There was something ... upsetting me about the name." Sypha noted. "The Lovers.. That's all anyone ever called them." Trevor and Alucard shared a look, concern evident in their features.  
"The Heirophant. The Fool-"  
"The Lovers..." Alucard finished Trevor's list, a newfound determination burning in them. "I don't find the name familiar...but it is too similar to just be a coincidence.." Trevor smirked, standing up carefully so as not to disturb Sypha.  
"Well, I don't know about you," Trevor started, reaching for the morning star. "but I'm not going to let my woman be bullied by a pair of vampires."  
"Yes. We should take a trip to town... You both stay here," Alucard started, standing up and having his sword whizz to his side with a whip of the wind. "We're going hunting.."

 

They heard a blood curdling scream as they entered town which make them start running to see what was going on. As they reached the small towns center they looked around weakly made square. Empty market stalls blocked their view and they had to rely on their instincts to tell if something was nearby.  
"Were did that scream come from?"  
"I could have sworn it was this way... this town is so condensed it's hard to tell exactly which house but it was in this area." Alucard grit his teeth, looking in the windows for any signs that something was amiss. "Vampires making couples fight. Making them less vigilant. Easy to sneak up on. They're so concerned with their petty squabble that they don't give a damn about any immediate dangers."  
"Other houses put out crosses and threw holy water on doors," Trevor started, continuing Alucards thought process. "But not the couples that they disturbed. No, they were too busy fighting to defend their home."  
"And that proved to be a fatal mistake-" Alucard was cut off by another scream, a man desperately trying to get help. Trevor took the lead, going to the front door of a small 2 story home and kicking it in, running up the stairs to see a man running out of a bedroom, holding his throat. Before Trevor could call out to him his body collapsed at the top of the stairs, his corpse falling past Trevor and landing at the front door at Alucard's feet. The blood was tracked on every step on the way down and spattered on the walls as his body bounced from step to step.  
Trevor and Alucard glared at the top of the stairs, seeing the high heels clacking on the aged wood. The vampiress rolled her hand across the wooden rail at the top of the stairs, eyeing the vampire and the Belmont hungrily. She licked her lips, the first thing Alucard noticed was her fangs and Trevor got a tighter grip on the morning star. Stopped at hte top of the stairs, looking down on them with piqued interest.  
"..That's a Belmont Crest.." She said, whispy and amused. "I thought those died out." Trevor didn't speak, trying to determine the best way to fight someone on a staircase. She looked past him, looking at Alucard. The strong jaw, that nose, his eyes.... "Dracula's boy." She said, a wicked grin on her face. "but if she was talking about you...oh, You're not a full blooded vampire," She teased, getting in position to charge, "Good to know.".

 

"I can't believe I said that to Trevor." Sypha lamented, hugging herself and staring into the dancing flames. "I just.. I don't know. I was so mad."  
"What were you mad about?" You asked, leaning against her and joining her in watching the fire. She turned a light pink, closing her eyes.  
"..I...gave myself to him..."  
"...Oh.."  
"Yeah," She said softly. "I just... I've been so nervous ever since we...well.. did that.. I'm so scared I shouldn't have done it-"  
"He knows you didn't mean it-"  
"That's the thing, I think I did." The speaker said solemnly. It was silent for a moment as you both dwelled on the things you told Alucard and Trevor. Your relationship was so new to you and you felt like you let some bossy whispers ruin it before it really got off the ground.  
"I hope Alucard isn't upset with me..."  
"To be fair," Sypha started with a light smirk, "He really has been trying to sleep with you." You both shared a quick laugh and you nervously tucked your hair behind your ear.  
"Really?"  
"Well, it was obvious that when he was getting to know you that he.... was interested. It seemed like he was always admiring you. After he asked you about yourself and all..." You mulled that over, sniffling a little and turnign your attention to the lake.  
" I think I've been eyeing him like that, too. Is that wrong? Sypha?"  
"I do not even know anymore." She said with a smile. "I don't think that either of us know how to handle being in a relationship...but it seems like they know and we're just... clueless."  
"God, What do they see in us?" You said, making Sypha puff out a chuckle. You joined her, both of you leaning against each other and laughing into the night, unaware of the vampire that lurked in the undergrowth.


	24. Chapter 24

Crashes broke the silence of night as the hunter was hurled into the market stall, sending wood crashing to the cobblestone ground with hollow clanks. Alucard followed soon, crashing into the Hunter just as he was about to stand up making them both slam back into the descimated stall. Alucard got up quickly and it took Trevor a few seconds to roll and hop to his feet.  
He held on to the chain and swung the weapon in his hands, prepared to toss the morning star in any direction he needed. The vampiress dashed from the building with enough force to crack the windows upon her exit. Alucard reacted quickly, taking his sword into his hands to block the claws coming at him. Freya hissed, swiping upward suddenly, too quickly for him to move his sword in the way. His shirt was the only thing nicked as he managed to get out of the way just in time. She continued to attack him and when Alucard moved suddenly, revealing Trevor behind him ready with the morning star, the vampire gasped harshly. She vanished in a sea of sounds, whispers dissipating into the air as the morning star was rocketed towards her. Alucard put his hair behind his ear, listening intently for where her whispers were manifesting the loudest.  
Trevor reeled the whip back in and wrapped it around his arm, also looking around. The whispers were gone.  
“I don’t hear anything....” Trevor breathed, his eyes still darting between houses. Alucard looked around quickly, noting garlic on windowsills and crosses on doors.  
“There’s no more houses here anyway she’d be able to go into. To be honest, I’m not sure how she got into their home uninvited... probably some other method. For them to become a legend they must have been doing this for...a... while..” Alucard trailed off, rubbing his chin before coming to a very terrifying revelation. Trevor noticed, putting a hand on his shoulder.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“The lovers....They’re always referred to as a pair... so where is the husband?”

 

Sypha let out a high grunt as she hurled an ice spike from the ground, once again making the vampire burst into sound. She huffed, growing tired of this little evasive game he was playing. Luckily, you could heat the whispers and always directed Sypha to generally where he was going to spring up. As you hear the whispers circling around, you instinctively blocked with your sword. You misjudged his location a bit, a claw slashing upward and cutting up your stomach, his claws gliding against the cool metal of your breastplate before his nails scraped against your lip. You recoiled with a swing of your sword but he dodged it with ease. The aged vampire lunges for your throat and with a roll you managed to avoid him. You felt your blood boil, blood beginning to drip from your lip. When the vampire came back at you it just flashed white. You reached for him, your pointed talons digging into his arm and lacerating the base of his neck. He wailed in pain, digging his own claws into your back only to be separated from you with a strong gust knocking him a few yards away.  
Sypha had questions but they weren’t important at the moment. She posed for fire, holding her stance and keeping her eyes on the vampire that picked himself up off the ground.  
As she narrowed her eyes you heard the whispers again. You looked back to the man and then back at Sypha. The whispers grew louder but Sypha clearly had things under control.   
“SYPHA, DOWN!” She gasped, turning around and ducking as the morning star flew over her, hitting the injured vampire in the forehead, cracking into his skull as it grew into a bulbous orange. His body became engulfed by the swelling welts before he essentially imploded. A small brass wedding band soon hit the ground. You and Sypha breathed a sigh of relief as Trevor and Alucard ran to you both.  
“So, how’d your hunt go?” You teased. Alucard didn’t speak. Your stomach was slashed upwards and your lip was busted. He just looked at you with this blank look. He was almost lost. You licked you lip, a little put off by the sudden taste of blood. You suddenly realized why he was frozen.  
“O-oh-“  
“Are you alright?” He finally spoke, cupping your face in his hands and examining the thin gash. You squirmed a little at the sudden contact. “You’re bleeding-“  
“I think she’s aware of that.” Trevor said, gathering his whip. “Are you both alright?”  
“We’re fine.” Sypha said, looking at the asked sprinkled in the mud. She noticed a glint in it, recognizing it as a wedding ring. “How did your fight go?” She asked suddenly.  
“Trevor let her get away-“  
“No I didn’t-“  
“He did.” Alucard said with a smirk. He continued to look at your face, wiping a bit off blood off your chin with his thumb. “God, that’s going to get infected-“  
“Alucard. Focus.” Trevor urged. “We assumed she came this way-“  
“I did hear a second set of whispers,” You admitted, “just before you launched the morning star.”  
“Shit,” Trevor complained. “Well, no good ever comes from someone seeing their spouse die. We’re in for a fight-“  
“But probably not tonight.” Alucard said quickly, still a bit too fascinated by your wounds. “I need to get you treated-“  
“I’m sure I’ll be fine.” You gave weakly, trying to smile. He still seemed so hesitant. He let out a curt sigh, walking away to go examine the ashes. Sypha came over to you, looking down at your hands.  
“I’ve never seen you use those before... as a weapon.” She started, making Trevor and Alucard listen in. You felt your face get hot and you began fiddling with your garish fingers, soaked in the vampires blood.  
“Neither have I... I just got mad.”  
“She used them once before.” Trevor notes, “Back in the library, she held a monster still for me.”  
“It’s almost as if your vines are growing up your arms.” Sypha started, taking your bicep and examining the thin black veins growing upwards. “The more you exert yourself, it gets higher up.”  
“Well, I didn’t do too much fighting before I met you guys.” You admitted. “I’ve punched a drunk every so often but who hasn’t -“  
“Amen to that-“  
“You two are ridiculous.” Alucard said, rolling his eyes and you and Trevor’s little bonding. “I don’t want to know what kind of repercussions we’ll face for killing her husband but we need to get out of this town now.”  
“Did he say anything to either of you?” Trevor asked, nudging Sypha. The speaker shook her head.  
“No small talk. He attacked out of nowhere. He did seem reluctant to attack Y/N directly. I used that to my advantage.”  
“So he knew what he was after. So we were right.”The vampire stood, running his finger through his hair and trying to make sense of this rush of events. “Should we leave now? Or in the morning?”  
“It would be safer to leave now.” You started. When day breaks we can sleep. Since they’re full blooded vampires were safe during the day.”  
“Pile into the wagon then, come on.” Trevor motioned, taking Sypha’s hand. “Let’s get the fuck out of here.”


	25. Chapter 25

She clutched onto the tree, digging her nails into the chipping bark and holding herself against it. Freya choked back her emotions, tossing herself to the ground. A small wail  of pain escaped her. She cried loudly into the night, tears bursting forth unable to be stopped. She forced out breaths that she felt were choking her , her eyes glancing down to her wedding ring.  
Any attempts to calm her breathing just made her want to cry more. Her lament overtook the forest and became the only sound you could hear. She let go of the tree, violently scratching up her scalp as she ran her fingers through her hair. The blood began to stain bits and pieces of her dusty blonde locks. Every attempt to take in a deep breath seemed to fail. She knew what had to be done but she didn’t have the heart right now. She took the night to grieve.

 

As the sun peaked over the horizon you all stopped the wagon just off the road. You huddled together inside, deciding to sleep in a row. Before anything else, Alucard tended to you wounds, wrapping up your stomach as best as he could. You looked away nervously, laying on the wagons floor as he hovered above you.  
“ Does it still hurt?”  
“It stings a bit. I can handle it.”  
“You can’t walk around with your shirt like this and your breastplate covers very little in its own... we need to get you some new clothes-“  
“I’m sure I’ll manage.” You tried to defend but the vampire wasn’t having it, poking your forehead playfully.  
“Sypha’s cloak is ripped, your entire midsection is exposed. You two can’t be walking around like this.”  
“Well, we’re on the road to Gresit,” Trevor said, already cuddled up with Sypha in his blanket. “We can take the girls to get something to wear.”  
“Were just replacing your shirt and these beaten bits of armor,” He assured, “no need to panic. You can keep your boots and your short pants-“  
“Ugh, shut up.” You complained, hissing as the vampire ran his fingers over your bandages. “B-Be careful.”  
“Sorry. Let me get your boots off and you can get some rest.”  
“I-I can do it myself-“  
“You’re strain your scratch if you bend over, let me do it-“  
“Okay fine.” You said firmly, with a little more attitude than you wanted. He recoiled a bit, nervous that he upset you but continued to unbuckle your boots. “Where do you plan on finding me anything to wear?”  
“I have an idea.” Trevor cut in, gaining everyone’s attention. “Heads up, It involves going to church-“  
“No thanks.” You smiled, “I’d rather live.”  
“Hear me out.” Trevor started. “Gresit just lost a lot of people. Their clothes and possession automatically being donated to the church. The church could provide us some things-“  
“And you think that will work? I’m the son of Dracula. Sypha is a speaker. Y/N is half demon. Your family is excommunicated. None of us can set foot in a church. They won’t let us in-“  
“Then we break in-“  
“Belmont, did you just seriously suggest robbing a church?” You said, giggling and trying to sit up. You barley got yourself off the ground, Alucard trying to make you lay back down. Trevor sat up, smirking and looking at you.  
“You girls need these things and if they want to be selfish bastards and keep them from you then we take them-“  
“I want to make sure that you are aware our current plans are robbing a church-“  
“Shut up.” Trevor interrupted the vampire and you could help but smile at Alucard’s frustration. “Let’s get some rest. In a couple hours we head for Gresit. We should make it there before dark.”

 

Freya began to hum. She ran her fingers through her sons hair, holding him to her chest. The child didn’t speak. He didn’t even know what to say. Freya brought her son to her Lord, letting both of them know of what happened last night. Her Lord loomed over her, staring down at her and disgusted by her state of grieving. The Lord sighed, beginning to pace around the mother and child.  
“So you failed me.” Her eyes shot open at the simple remark. “How disappointing.”  
“My husband is dead.” She breathed, “and that is the first thing you say to me-“  
“He is dead because of his own mistakes.”  
“How dare you!” She stood, letting go of her son. The younger vampire cowered at his mother’s feet. “We have served you for centuries! We stood by you through tragedy and success!” She clenched her fists, begging herself to keep her emotions together. “My family has served you loyally for longer than most of your court has been alive-“  
“And yet you disappoint me.” He started harshly, “Your love made you weak, Freya. Your emotions could be the downfall of my court” His cold demeanor enraged the Vampiress, a single tear sliding out of the corner of her eye. She moved to strike, her claw quickly being caught as the lords mouth seemingly unhinged . He dove in, snapping his jaws around her neck and tearing at her flesh as he began to rip her throat out. Her eyes were stuck wide open, blood pouring down her chest and to her feet, flooding her child on the way down. He didn’t look up. He closed his eyes and help back her tears even as he felt his mother fall to the ground.  
He let go of her, cradling himself as his clothes began to soak up the blood on the ground.  
He shook as his Lord kneeled down to him, gently running his fingers through the boys long hair.  
“Thaddeus. Stand, Child. She is with your father now. There is nothing to worry about.” The boy nodded, standing shakily and trying not to look down. He caught a glimpse of his mother’s torn throat and quickly clung to his Lord. “She made you weak, Thaddeus. She spoiled you. They didn’t know how to raise a proper vampire.” He picked the boy up, taking him out of the room and stepping on his mother’s hands on their way out. “That’s alright. You are not beyond repair, my child.” He closed the doors behind him, Thaddeus looking back at them from over the Lords shoulder. “This world is cruel and you must learn to brave that and move forward... your mother was holding you back.” The child sniffles, clutching into his Lords cloak. He didn’t seem to mind. “Now, I have a new dog for you.”  
“...already?”  
“Yes child... tell me... Do you think that you can handle a werewolf?”


	26. Chapter 26

You arrived into Gresit as night fell, keeping close as you walked through the streets. People seemed to eye your group suspiciously and parents steered their children out of your way. You folded your arms to cover your stomach, a bit self concious about he large gashes in the fabric, though there was bandages beneath them. Noticing, Alucard grabbed you from the side, making you walk closer to him.  
"The church isn't far."  
"This is going to be interesting." Alucard teased. "Do you think any of us will burst into flames?"  
"If not before, definitely after." Trevor jokes, "At least we'll be warm-"  
"You're not funny." Alucard said, a little exasperated. He linked his arm with yours and it seemed to make him feel a lot better. He walked a little slower, making you walk at his pace. Trevor didn't slow down. He picked up pretty quickly that Alucard wanted to be alone with you. They walked a bit ahead of you both and you leaned against the vampires arm as you walked. He let out a light laugh, a little embarrassed at your closeness.  
"I hope we find you something in blue." He whispers. "You would look good in blue."  
"I don't know about that-"  
"Well, I think you'd look great."  
"You've never seen me in blue."  
"You'd look great in anything." He said quickly. He looked down at you with a smile and making your face grow hot. "I know we haven't had a lot of time for things like this...but.. I think you're beautiful."   
"Oh, Adrian." You said sweetly, making him chuckle. "Stop, You're embarrassing me."  
"I know," He said with a cocky smile, "Why do you think I'm doing it? I live for that little blush-"  
"What blush?"  
"That one, That one right there." You smacked his arm, only further amusing him and as you both continued your playful arguement Trevor looked back at you. He couldn't help but smile seeing the display and Sypha tapped him for being obivous with his snooping.  
"God, Look at them-"  
"I think they're cute. Quit staring, They'll notice."  
"He's too busy." Trevor said, waving it off. " He's smitten."

The man beast trashed against its restraints, unable to got the extra foot he would need to attack the young vampire. The boy stood with a blank expression, staring at the animals. His Lord stood behind him with piqued interest, his robed commandant.  
"What's it's name...?" The boy asked slowly, fiddling with his fingers. "Can I pick it?"  
"It is yours." His Lord said with a simple gesture. Thaddeus smirked, walking closer to the werewolf. It was quickly silenced when its jaw was grabbed, whining as Thaddeus forced it to looks at him. His eyes seemed to glow with a sinister burn in the darkness.  
"Sit." The wolf resisted, pulling against the boys grip. Thaddeus snarled , tightening his grip on the jaw and speaking with a more commanding voice. "I Said Sit!"  
The lord smirked as the werewolf sat, Thaddeus slowly letting go of the scared creature. As the boy narrowed his eyes at the beast it whimpered, lowering itself to the ground.  
"Excellent mastery." His lord praised. "It took you very little time." The boy didn't say anything. He reached down to pet the creature, scratching behind its ear. It warmed up a bit, slinking to its new masters side. As it completely stood on all fours, it towered over the young boy. He didn't flinch, he continued to pet it.  
"I like 'Cornell'."  
"That's a fine name, Thaddeus."  
"Yeah..."He said, running his hand across the pups head and staring into its large eyes. "It was my father's"

 

Sneaking in the church was easy... knowing where you we're going was absolutely impossible. The church was mostly halls and the 4 of you felt like you had been sneaking for ages. Trevor lead the group, peeking in passing rooms and always finding stores of furniture. No clothes yet. Alucard was behind, keeping an ear out for anyone that may be walking around the church at this hour. The hall was only lit by the glow of the moon in the windows.  
"This is the last hall." Trevor said, "it has to be here."  
"Or, they simply burned all the clothes and we wasted our time." Alucard started, Belmont this hallway is a dead end, if we are caught here-"  
"Shut up," he whispered, cracking open an ornate door and peering inside. He smirked, pushing the door all the way and urging you 3 to hurry inside. You and Sypha rushed in, immediately marveling at the sight. Piles of clothes were folded and stacked, some as high as the ceiling and some that had fallen over.  You smiled, seeing warm and untattered clothes there waiting for you. Sypha looked to the large window in the room, navigating through the large maze of clothes to find it. She looked out at Gresit, in awe of the sleeping city. With large mounds of clothes blocking the moonlight  in some areas, the room had sections of dark spots. You finally turned, seeing Alucard and Trevor just looking at both of you and your little states of wonder.  
"Alright, ladies." Trevor started. "Grab whatever you'd like."  
"Could you... help me look? Trevor?" Sypha started nervously, peeking from behind a large pile. Alucard gave the hunter a knowing look as he shuffled nervously to go help Sypha.   
Alucard approached you, taking your hands.  
"So, shall we?"  
"You're going to help me find some things?"  
"If you'd let me." He offered with a genuine smile. You bit your lip, looking around and considering the offer. This mess of cloth had possible combinations for you and you we're excited to explore your options.  
"Yeah, you can help."


	27. Chapter 27

Alucard chuckled, helping you undo bits of leather and steel. Once your armor was off and you were left with your tattered shirt you hugged yourself nervously. Alucard stood behind you and began to rub your shoulders to alleviate a little tension. You began to squirm nervously in his grip.  
"I don't see anywhere to start..." you said softly, feeling a little lost in the bits of dark.  
"We can start with this pile." He gestured to a broken stack to your left. You hovered over it, looking at the different colors. You ran a finger down the pile and Alucard reached in, pulling out  blue piece of fabric. He unraveled it and clicked his tongue, clearly annoyed, when he discovered it was a dress.  
"Damn."  
"Nice effort." You laughed, nudging him and making him blush. He rolled his eyes and continued to hold up the dress.  
"You know, you could... try this on.." he suggested nervously. He handed you the dress, rolling the fabric in his fingers. "If you'd like."  
"You're going to watch?"  
"Well since you sound excited I might-" you nudged him, taking the dress from him and motioning for him to turn around. He laughed but obliged none the less.    
You stared at his back for a while before you started to slide off your gloves. You rubbed your gnarled hands together before you reached for the hem of your ripped shirt, nervously slipping it off and bundling it in your hands.   
Alucard only heard the clanking of removing your boots and gloves and the light swishing of fabric. Though he couldn't see anything he couldn't help but bring up his hand, biting his finger. So many images ran through his mind. All he knew is that the ruffling of clothes meant you we're getting undressed behind him, Mere feet from him.  
"I-It's too small..."   
"Oh," he started, beginning to turn around. "Surely there's something-" You squealed, pushing against his back and forcing him to stay in the direction. Feeling you suddenly against his back made him tense. "Y-y/n-"  
"I'm not wearing anything." You admitted, still leaning against his back to keep him from looking.   
He froze, trying not to imagine you pushing your exposed body against him.  
"I won't turn around. I promise." He felt you back off him, listening to you rooting around piles and large amounts of clothes falling over.   
He just listened, his imagination running wild with thoughts of you.   
It became too much. The more he heard you rooting around, he had to look. He scanned the room for any kind of reflective surface but couldn't find a thing. He continued to bite his finger, debating how much trouble he'd get in if he got caught turning around.  
"Okay I found some pants that fit." You announced happily. He couldn't help but smile, happy you no longer had those revealing shorts. "I think my boots will fit over these too-"  
"What color are they?"  
"They're a dark blue. They look fancy."  
"I can't wait to see them..." he trailed off, staring at the small holes his fangs made in his glove.   
"You... could see them right now... if you want." He gasped, turning to face you with no hesitation. His eyes scanned you but ignored the pants at the moment.  
You were topless, your hands nervously crossed to cover your chest and your bandages still over your stomach. You looked away from him, almost embarrassed.  
"So, Do they- um, fit nice?" He didn't speak, walking towards you and scooping you into his arms. He looked down at you with a loving gaze and your face simply flushed. You opened your mouth to speak but simply let out a nervous laugh. The vampire couldn't help it anymore, leaning in for a kiss.  
It was a swift peck at first but the moment he pulled away he dove in for a more passionate embrace. You held tightly into your chest until he began to lick at your lips. You wrapped your arms around his neck, letting him in as he put his hands on your hips. Feeling your chest pressed against him made him let out a small growl and he lost control when you licked the tip of his fangs. He broke the kiss and moved to your neck, taking a sudden shallow bite. You dug your nails I to his back, letting out a small shriek. As he kissed the dots of blood you kept your hold on him, breathing heavily. Your blood burned his throat, the rush making him feel invincible.  
"Everything okay?" You both Froze, hearing Trevor yell from across the room. It made you both suddenly remember where you were and you separated quickly. Though you couldn’t see them through the maze of clothes, you were not alone in this room. Alucard turned a deep pink as he caught a passing glance of your bare chest when you separated.  
"Y-yeah, we're fine." You said quickly, turning your back to the vampire and continuing to rummage through clothes. "Almost ready."

 

You smoothed out the light colored shirt, unhappy that you could still tell your stomach was bandaged. Alucard seemed to like it, helping you get your boots back on  as you adjusted your gloves.   
"Your sword and sheath are in the wagon, yes?"  He asked, earning a nod. "Good, I didn't want you to accidentally leave the belt here, because I don't see it."  
"I didn't think I'd need it."  
"Smart. I don’t think so either.." He complimented, standing and taking a good look at you. "The dark leather looks a lot better on you with this ensemble. I like it."   
"Yeah," you responded half heartedly, running your fingers over the ratty pauldron. The glint I’d moonlight through the window illuminated the crest sitting on your shoulder. "I um.. would very much not like to wear my family crest."  
"Oh... I've only seen you a handful of time without it... are you sure ?" He asked, helping you unbuckle it and drop  the leather to the ground.   
"Yeah... I don't really know if it's even.. my family. If it can be considered that.." he didn't think twice about pulling you into a hug, rubbing your shoulder for comfort.  
"Very well, we can leave it here."

 

Gresit slept soundly in the night as the group of four raided the church for supplies and as 2 vampires sauntered into town, leaving a trail of dead guards in their wake.  
The werewolf lagged behind, looking in all directions as it followed its master and the short robed figure. Thaddeus kept his eyes forward, slightly engraved by the city state.  
"This way..." Spoke the Heirophant, pointing in front of him. Thaddeus continued, gritting his teeth letting out a small hiss.   
"This is a church. Up ahead."  
"She is in the-" the Heirophant suddenly stopped, his raspy voice dying out into a whisper.  
"... Heirophant-"  
"She is all around." He said suddenly, seemingly overwhelmed . "She is in the area... but I cannot individually sense her now..."  
"Which means she's bleeding." Thaddeus thought aloud. "What are they doing in that church?"  
"We just have to search the whole building."


	28. Chapter 28

Sypha was still sifting through the piles, Trevor urging her to pick something and that she looked great in everything. While they looked around Alucard and you took a seat in a fallen pile of clothes. You cuddled together and eavesdropped on Trevor and Sypha.  
"No, I don't like this one." Sypha complained. "It wouldn't provide the movement I need-"  
"I'm sure that you could move just fine-"  
"Trevor you don't understand."  
"I love how they fight." You admitted, leaning onto Alucard. He hugged you, chuckling a little.  
"Their fights always boil down to: Sypha is right and Trevor is confused."  
"That's why I like them-"  
"I can hear you both!" Trevor complained.  
"We weren't whispering." Alucard said quickly. "You should probably help Sypha. Y/N is ready."  
"We'll be done in a minute I'm sure-"  
"Ugh, Trevor, these clothes don't fit." Sypha said, taking a cloak into her hands. "All of them are either too restricting or- oh Trevor, I found your fluffy cloak."  
"Oh shit, really?" They began to whisper to one another sweetly about old times and you and Alucard tunes out, giving them their privacy. He laid back on the pile of clothes and stared at the ceiling. You laid on his chest and rested your eyes for just a moment. He smiled, removing his glove and lazily tossing it aside before running his fingers through your hair.  
"It's not exactly star gazing," he started, "but at least I have you."  
"It's nice to have a moment to breath." You started. "We haven't gotten a whole lot of time alone."  
"We haven't, no, but at least we have each other." He closed his own eyes, both of you getting dangerously close to drifting off to sleep. He caught himself, forcing his eyes open and desperately trying to keep himself focused. "Do you... think that we would be able to return to the castle soon? Just the two of us?"  
"You want me to live in the castle with you? Initially I was staying so I could be safe."  
"I want you to stay with me." He admitted, closing his eyes again. "It would be so nice to wake up to your adorable face... I would absolutely love that." He interrupted himself with a light yawn, making you smile.  
"Tired?"  
"We've had a taxing week. I could use some rest-" The harsh sounds of breaking glass interrupted him. You all paused, unable to determine where it came from. The vampire let out a harsh sigh."... well, so much for that."  
"What's going on?" Sypha asked, peeking from around a clothing pile. She simply threw a long shirt on over her normal attire. "What was that noise?"  
"Sypha, we are in the same room as you." You started, "We have no idea what that was."  
"Well, you two stop fucking in the clothes pile." Trevor started, "We have to get out of here-"  
"We're not going to investigate?" Sypha asked. A distant scream sounded with a sickening crack to follow, making you and Alucard sit upright almost immediately. It echoed harshly through the halls sounding like it was coming from everywhere at once. Trevor nodded slowly before confronting Sypha confidently.  
"..... Fuck No. We are not going down there. We're leaving-"  
"Whatever's down there is probably looking for us anyway, seeing as misfortune had been following us for a few days straight." Alucard began smugly. "We should at least see what it is. True, the church is full of people that deserve what's coming to them... actually, I agree with Belmont, let's leave-"  
"We're going downstairs," Sypha started angrily, "we aren't leaving these people! No one deserves this."

"Shit." Trevor mumbled, all 4 of you looking down into the cathedral from a balcony. Mutilated holymen and pious passerby's remains sprinkled the pews. "Whatever's down there doesn't mess around."  
"Those corpses are desecrated." Sypha said nervously. "It's like they were ripped apart..."  
"I think we're dealing with something a bit more... bestial than before." You noted, backing up from the balcony and leaning your back against its railing. "Whatever's in here has a goal."  
"Those bodies are mangled but there's a lot of spilling blood down there." Alucard noted. "This wasn't a vampire."  
"How do we get down there?"Sypha asked. "I don't see a staircase-"  
"No staircase connects the upper part of this church and the lower part. It's a separate building on accessible through the outside." Trevor said, looking for any sign of life. "We're gonna have to jump down."  
"You'll break your ass." You warned, turning back around and judging the distance. "I hear something rooting around down there. We could be jumping into a trap but if we walk around and enter through the front we don't know what we're walking into."  
"Let's split up an do both-"  
"Why is that always your idea?" Alucard asked, "I'm going with Y/N this time. We'll jump down."  
"Then Sypha and I will enter through the front of the church."

 

Alucard had picked you up, jumping down to the nave and looking around. Trevor and Sypha has already gone and the church rung with an eerie silence. Alucard didn't say a word, putting you down and listening for changes in the atmosphere...and then you giggled. He was startled but then he smirked, poking your cheek.  
"What are you laughing at?"  
"Your ears are wiggling."  
"Are they?" He asked quickly, putting his hair behind his ears. He wasn't able to see them so he simply had to take your word for it. "God, You always find some way to distract me."  
"Sorry, it was cute." You said, looking shyly at the ground, being violently brought back to reality to see a human eye rolling in a stain on the aisle's carpet. "And suddenly I'm a lot less amused."  
"We need to keep our wits about us. Go find something to arm yourself with." You quickly removed your gloves, handing them to the vampire who couldn't help but laugh. You seemed so serious so he simply took them. "You plan on using those?"  
"...I mean... Yes?" You stopped for a moment to look at your hands. "Isn't that what they're for?"  
"Well, at least this fight will be interesting." He said, walking over to a pair of doors leading our of the main sanctuary.   
He cracked it open and peered into the hall. You hung back a little, just watching him and listening. You tried to keep your mouth shut, noticing his ears twitching again.  
"This way, Follow me."

 

Trevor and Sypha entered the church from a side door, putting them in a hallway far from the main santucary. Sypha looked around with wonder, noting the many paintings covering the hall of past holymen.  
"My God." She said simply. She echoed lightly through the hall, making Trevor tense a bit. The windows in the halls were seldom, making a lot of dark spots that made the hunter anxious.  
He heard a growl in the darkness and noticing the hunters sudden flinching Sypha posed for fire, prepared to fight anything that came their way.  
From the dark a paw emerged, a snarling jowl following suit. It quivered with drool and blood dripping to the tiled floor, looking up at the hunter with wild eyes.  
"...A..wolf?" Sypha asked. She was about to continue but gasped harsly as the front paws pushed the body off the ground, the creature standing to it's hind legs and towering over the couple. It's bones popped and cracked as it stood at it's full height, outlined by the moonlight.  
" No." Belmont breathed. "A Werewolf..."


	29. Chapter 29

The hunter whipped the morning star to the beast, pulling it back when the creature ducked to avoid it and lundged at him. A wall of ice blocked the creatures back and as it slammed into the side of the ice spikes came off it and impaled the creature in the arm. It recoiled, ripping itself off and climbing over the ice to take a bite at the hunter and the speaker. Sypha shot fire in it's face, the smell of burning fur overtaking the halls. That's all the good it seemed to do, as the creature continued it assault despite the flames.  
Trevor continued to dudge the beast, looking for an opening to plunge his sword into it's chest. The beasts merciless attacks provided no opening. He groaned, ducking a swipe and rolling the morning star to lasso a paw, spinning the creature and slamming it into a wall. Paintings fall to the floor and the sound of breaking wood and glass pinged throughout the empty building.  
"Fuck, Mons-ter-" Trevor cursed, the adreniline not doing enough to help the sudden gash to his arm. He drew his sword and attempted to strike, the beast moving and biting the blade, clamping down on it with it's mighty jaw. Sypha motioned for fire, only to hear a hiss coming from a branching hallway. Deeming that Trevor could handle whatever was happening, she decided to stop and look down it.  
The sunken in eyes of the vampire burned with a sinister glow in the darkness. The twisted grimace was the first thing she saw, it's wide smilingly mouth opening to let out a low breathy hiss. She froze at the sight of it. It took in two deep whiffs of the air, turning around and then going back down the hallway that it just came from.  
"...What on earth was that..?"  
"Sypha!" Trevor yelled, sitting on the werewolve's back and pinning it's snout to the ground. "Little help here?"

 

"You stopped bleeding." Alucard noted, seeing the blood on your neck had dried. You let out a nervous little giggle, giving him that blush he loved so much. "That's good."  
"Yes." They heard sibilate behind them. "Very good." You turned quickly, startled by the sudden appearence of the shriveled vampire with the wicked eternal smile. It didn't move, you and Alucard simply staring at it. Alucard was livid. His anger was mostly directed at himself. He knew this would happen eventually. The stories of a vampire that appeared to be as old as time, a smile on it's face and the ability to find what it seeks through almost any means. It can be of guidance but feeds off those that are lost. Alucard spoke with a dark growl.  
"...The Heirophant."  
"That's him...?" You asked softly. The vampire was still unmoving, staring you both down. You both back up a bit, Alucard grabbing your hand suddenly. His nail emerged, digging into your hand and drawing forth blood. Both you and the heirophant flinched, becoming overwhelmed.  
"Y/N... Go hide-"  
"I'm not-"  
"This is no untested vampire. He has lived centuries. He will not show restraint. He will go for the throat the moment he sees an opening. If he gets your blood, this won't end well." Alucard dips his finger into your fresh puncture wound, promptly licking the blood off his finger. "Run."

 

You returned to the sanctuary, hearing fighting in the hall shortly after you had left. You just listened to Alucard, not wanting to make the fight difficult for him. The Nave reeked of death and in the moment you felt lightheaded. You looked to the confessional booth, the wooded box remaining undisturbed. You quickly rushed to it, opening it and sitting down in the musty space. You took a moment before closing the door and submerging yourself in the darkness.  
You hugged yourself and remembered to periodically jab yourself with your nail to keep your wound open. Your new routine was disturbed when you heard walking outside. You held your breath, listening to the footsteps crunch on the carpet and then through the pews. They stopped in front of your booth, claws scratching down the entire length of the confessional.  
"Is this..a confessional?" You heard him say. The boy spoke with such a distant voice, as if he was miles away in his head right now. "I don't know much about religion... That was my father's expertise.. He was quite the historian.. humanties was always so fascinating to him."  
You stood, leaning your ear against the aged wood and closing your eyes. Suddenly, force was applied to the box, scaring you back a bit. You relaxed when you realized he had simply leaned against it.  
"Mother never liked his studies... she thought they were useless." He started again. "...It was the only thing they had ever argued about....and I even miss that about them.." You felt a cold wave rush your entire being. You leaned against the wood as softly as possible, putting and hand to it in an attempt to comfort him. " How could anyone...believe in a God that takes more than it gives?" He breathed. "If he was a person, ruling over the world, with the power he possesses...we'd call him a tyrant... yet some call him 'Lord'...I suppose that cruelty runs with anyone that dons the title.." His voice slowed, sounding pained as his words passed his lips.  
"...I lost my parents when I was young." You said without thinking, not caring for any immediate consequences. The body against the box didn't move, but you could feel he was stunned. "I don't entirely know what happened to mine... I suppose I'm lucky in that regard." It was silent for a moment. The air grew thick and uncomfortable and you felt as if you had messed up, giving away your location despite the orders of Alucard.  
"How old were you...When you lost them?" He asked suddenly, his voice still full of defeat. You relaxed, putting your back against the box.  
"I was a child. Maybe 6? I never really had my mother.. I only had my father...and then one day he was gone."  
"I'm sorry." He said. "I can't imagine what it must feel like... at least with death there is certainty. My mother and father are never coming back..." His voiced cracked a bit, muffling towards the end.  
"...What happened to them?" You asked caustiously. You feel him kick himself off of the box and you quickly open the door, blinded by the sudden rush of moonlight. You could barely make out the shorter silhouette. When you adjusted, you just stood behind him. He stared at the stained glass windows, glaring at the scenes of Christ depicted within them.  
"...The Lord...happened to them." He turned to you, making you gasp as you remembered the ratty blonde hair. He seemed angry but it was less direct. "You happened to them..." He wanted to be angry but Thaddeus sighed, shaking his head and walking to a pew. "And now.. I am bound to the man that killed my parents... because your blood is worth far more than my entire family line..." He threw himself into the pew, staring up at the high ceiling. You didn't know what to say, tiptoeing closer but too uncomfortable to sit down.  
"...I-I'm sorry-"  
"Don't be." He said quickly, not taking his eyes off the ceiling. "...You didn't start this.. Vampires fighting for power has been going on for centuries.. you're just a pawn caught in the middle." He sounded so sullen, his eyes so focused on a support beam on the ceiling.  
You finally took the initiative, sitting down beside him and staring straight forward at the altar. He didn't budge or flinch.  
" You're not attacking me..."  
"...I don't feel compelled to follow his orders.. I never did anything simply because he asked... I did it because it is what my family expected of me..." He closed his eyes, sighing heavily to reveal his fangs. You notcibly flinched but he didn't mind. "I have no connection to 'My Lord' any more... I was simply told to accompany the heirophant..."  
"You don't want to do this..."  
"No. I don't. I just let that useless dog run amok in the church, let the Heirophant search and I...I just want to be alone."  
"...Do you want me to leave?" You asked nervously, put off by the word 'dog'.  
"...You can stay.. Misery loves company."


	30. Chapter 30

You leaned against the vampire boy, both of you fixated on the stained glass window. Thaddeus was silent for a while and you took the time to ask him a couple questions. He gave you nonverbal answers and his melancholy mood seemed to be fading. You even managed to get him to smile weakly at one point. You decided to leave him alone for a bit, enjoying the silence of the church.  
Suddenly, a door began whining. The ghastly creaking broke the air of the room and made you flinch but Thaddeus stayed put. You stood, turning around to see that further down the nave a door was propped open. You got out of the pre slowly, Thaddeus looking up at you slightly confused. He looked over his shoulder to the empty doorway and the familiar emptiness made him grow wide eyed. He gripped his pew, breaking off a piece of the back of it and tossing it at you, just as a black mass rushed from the back of the room.  
You gasped, the wood coming inches from your face just as you we’re tackled and pushed to the ground. The wood Thaddeus threw was the only thing blocking your attacker from leaning down and biting your neck.   
You kicked your assailant but they merely hissed. Your hands were busy fighting theirs and with this wood blocking your vision you couldn’t see anything.  
“Don’t look him in the eyes!” Thaddeus warned, looking around the room. He spotted the end of the pew and then looked back at the struggle on the floor.  
The wood fell on the ground beside you and you looked up to your attacker, who had that frozen smile still sunk into his face.   
“N0....” you whispered, losing control of the fight for a moment as he grabbed both of your hands. “Alucard- where is he?!” It didn’t answer. The vampire opened his mouth a low breathy hiss falling out and his eyes burning with a white glow. You couldn’t help but be drawn to them and your felt your body becoming heavy.  
A whiteness began to envelope you and a tear escaped from your eye.  
“STOP!” Thaddeus yelled, ripping of the end of the pew, quickly smacking the Heirophant in the head with his new stick. “YOU’RE GOING TO KILL HER! THIS IS NOT WHAT THE LORD ASKED-“  
“I’m not going back to the crypt.” The vampire said in a dark whisper, making Thaddeus freeze. The older vampire didn’t even bother to turn around, The young ones eyes going from wide to narrow as he gripped his weapon.“For centuries I stood by that cruel man... he is not fit to rule Wallachia... I have what I want... I’m taking her mys-er-“ The Heirophant stooped and you looked up at him dazed, a drop of blood tapping lightly on your shirt and gripping from the stake that Thaddeus stabbed through his back. The going vampire swallowed hard, driving the stake further through ignoring the disgusting pops and cracks.  
The vampires eyes dimmed as his throat began to burn and spread, fire overtaking him. Bits of ash fell into you and left small scorch marks as you tried to free yourself from the grasp of the dying vampire. Thaddeus gasped, rushing to your side and taking your arm, grabbing you and pulling you out.  
You watched the vampire continue to burn until there was nothing left, just standing there in awe at the dim glow until the embers grew dark. It was quiet for a moment and you looked down at the young vampire who stared at the ashes with disgust.  
“He planned to betray him all along.” He finally spoke. “I knew my mother was planning to betray him... but the Heirophant. He had been by the side of the Lord for centuries...”  
“You saved me...”  
“I... Suppose I did.” He said, with a slight nervous giggle. “I don’t want anything to happen to you... you didn’t deserve any of this.”  
“Neither of us deserved any of this..”  
“Yeah...”

 

“W-What’s going on?” Alucard said, opening his eyes and seeing he was lying down in the hallway, with the speaker overseeing him.  
“My god, you’re awake!” Sypha said happily. “I was so worried-“  
“Your eyes were blank.” Trevor said, “It was as if you we’re just a hollow shell.”  
“I didn’t know any spells that could help. I was so worried.” Sypha said sadly, helping the vampire get to his feet. Alucard shook it off, looking around panicked.  
“Where’s Y/N!?”  
“We don’t know,” Trevor started. “Only found you.”  
“She has to be her- Belmont is that a werewolf?” Alucard said, very confused as to why Trevor had a wolf in a headlock so casually.  
“Yeah,” He said nervously. “I... um.”  
“He can’t kill it.” Sypha said perturbed. “He has a soft spot for dogs.”  
“Look you Can Kill it just don’t let me see-“  
“Oh god, really?” Alucard asked. The werewolf continued to lazily fight against the hunter.  
“He’s tiring out. Won’t be much longer.”  
“Belmont-“ a sudden whistle deep from the chapel broke the air, bouncing off the walls of the church. The werewolf’s ears perked and with a new rush of adrenaline it bucked Trevor off, running into the darkness of the hallway.

They chased it to the sanctuary, bursting through the doors to see the beast sitting on its legs and staring at two silhouettes. Alucard gasped, seeing your shaking the hand of the small vampire. Sensing no danger, Sypha grabbed the boys hands, guiding both of them so they didn’t do anything stupid.  
“Y/N...?” She said, lightly getting your attention. The young vampire hissed at the sight of Alucard. “Are you okay ?”  
“Thanks to Thaddeus.” You said, giving a warm look to the now embarrassed young undead. “Alucard, are you hurt?”  
“I’m fine.”  
“We found him with no pupils.” Trevor clarifies, “laying in a pile of rubble that used to be a wall.”  
“The Heirophants doing.” Thaddeus said. “It’s what he was trying to do to you. Steal your consciousness, in a way. Dare I say your soul. Staking him must have revived Mr. Fancy Son-“  
“This little bastard again.” Alucard mumbled, making you giggle. “What are you doing with him?”  
“We need him Alucard.” You said , taking the young boys hand. He nodded, making eye contact with the blonde and tightening his grip on your hand.  
“I want to take you all to the crypt.”


	31. Chapter 31

The horses clacked hurriedly down the dirt road on their way out of town, the group of 6 huddled in the wagon. You sat by Thaddeus, rubbing his back supportively. He seemed warmed by your presence but only yours.  
"Why should we trust him?" Alucard said, "He was going to turn you over to a tyrant-"  
"I do not stand with him... how could I.." The boy started with anger but quickly lost his spark, making you hug him defensively. Trevor scoffed, scratching the werewolf's head.  
"Losing your lover?" The hunter teased, making Alucard look at him with a scowl.  
"So, Thaddeus," Alucard started, "Why are you helping us?"  
"I believe the expression is don't look a gift horse in the mouth-"  
"What about smacking a gift horse in the mouth?" Trevor said, making Sypha gasp harshly and rush to the child's other side and joining you In hugging him.  
"Belmont! He's just a child-"  
"He's a vampire." Trevor warned as Alucard started to chuckle.  
"Losing your lover? Belmont?"  
"Shut up. Sypha, get away from that kid-"  
"He is a child Belmont and he means us no harm. And even if he did, it's not like we would not be able to stop him."  
"He's dangerous around Y/n." Alucard pointed out with a smirk. "Her blood is a dangerous weapon"  
"That clearly you enjoy far too much." Thaddeus said flatly, embarrassing the older vampire.  
"E-Excuse you?"   
"Her neck?" He gestured with a smirk, pointing at both fresh and healing bite marks. Trevor and the werewolf snickered, clearly already having a bond. Adrien just kept his mouth shut, a little unhappy with the sass he was getting.  
"So, what's the puppy's name?" Trevor asked, rubbing the beasts neck. The pup seemed to enjoy the attention.  
"I named him Cornel, but honestly I've called him that once. I don't think it cares what you call it.." Thaddeus leaned against you and you and Sypha continued to comfort him. The beast whined when Trevor stopped scratching, making the hunter grin.  
"Who did he used to be?" Sypha asked suddenly, prompting the young boy to shrug.  
"I don't know. He's never transformed. I assume he's cursed in this form. If it even is a He."  
"You haven't checked?"  
"No thank you." He joked, making both you and Sypha giggle. Alucard grumbled, not enthused by your friendliness.  
"Well, if he's going to stay with us, I'd rather that  he stayed away from you, Y/n."  
"I'm Not a permanent addition." Thaddeus said with a roll of his eyes. "I get you to the crypt and then we go our separate ways."  
"What do you plan to do after?" You asked, making him a bit nervous. He crossed his arms, trying to avoid eye contact.  
"Well, I'm not sure... but I'm sure I could figure that out... maybe travel."  
"You're just a boy.." Sypha said sadly. "You're going to be on your own?"  
"I'm already on my own... I might as well make it so that he can't hurt anyone else.... The vampire Lord must die. If he gets a drop of your blood, he could rule Wallachia... and if he has you... well..." the vampire child trailed off, scratching the top of his head and messing up his hair. "He has plans for you."

 

As the sun began to rise, peeking through sections of the covered wagon, Thaddeus reacted with a violent a sudden hiss, jerking out of the way of small streams of sunlight. You and Sypha panicked, gathering blankets and cloaks and throwing them over the big. He began to shake. You and the speaker were rushing to protect him from the sun. Trevor had fallen asleep, cuddled up in the sleeping werewolf but Alucard was driving the horses and unbeknownst to you both listening to you protect the boy.  
"T-Thank you." Thaddeus said, clearly out of breath. "I spend so much time in the crypt I forget about things like sunrises."  
"We almost forgot ourselves," you admitted. "Alucard is half human. He can be in the sun."  
"Must be useful." Thaddeus mumbled. "I remain in the dark."  
"Tell me about the crypt." Sypha said intrigued. " Where is it?"  
"It's not even in Wallachia." He started, happily snuggled in his blankets. "The crypt can only be reached by a distance mirror, one that allows solid matter to pass through."  
"Which is why we're headed for the castle." You added.  
"Yes. I was born in the crypt, you know. Cold stone walls and only scarce fires to light the way. The walls are covered in doors that go all the way up to the ceiling. Vampires living in small rooms stacked on top of one another. Food is only given to those that earn their keep. Council servants would bring corpses to our doors and it wasn't uncommon for families to go months without feeding."  
"When's the last time you fed?" Alucard asked suddenly, making the younger vampire huff.  
"A couple weeks."  
"You must be starving." You said sympathetically, your tone of voice making Alucard nervous.  
"Y/n-"  
"You know.. if you need blood-" You we're shook from your seat when the horses halted, Alucard bringing it to a stop. You sat on the floor, looking up at the angry half vampire.  
"Do not offer him your blood-"  
"It's my blood, Alucard! He needs to feed-"  
"NOT OFF YOU!" He snapped, making you recoil a bit. Trevor and the Werewolf woke violently, bumping heads as they looked at Alucard. Thaddeus glared at the older vampire.  
"You can't talk to her like that. She is not your propriety." He said, getting everyone's attention . The vampires exchanged hisses before Thaddeus looked at you. "However, the princess is right, I cannot feed from you. I won't."  
"T-Thaddeus-"  
"I appreciate your kindness. I've never known it before. You've given me more attention than I have ever gotten before... and it's all positive. I appreciate it, Y/n... I would never feed from you...." he smiled. He suddenly then looked back at Alucard. "Besides, you're this pricks private canteen-"  
"Push him out of the wagon-"  
"Alucard be nice!" You scolded, getting to your feet. "I don't know what's gotten into you but I don't like this attitude of yours." You said, walking past him and heading for the front of the cart. "I'm going to drive for a while. You stay back here and play nice."


	32. Chapter 32

Trevor’s grin was beginning to hurt his face, as he watched the massive beast sprint after the stick he threw. Sypha watched on as Trevor and the werewolf played fetch in field. As the werewolf returned, Trevor ruffled its neck and praised it for its success.  
“Ah, that’s a good fucking beast. Who’s a good dog? Huh? Is it you?”  
“Trevor, I’ve never seen you this excited about anything.” Sypha said with a light smile.  
“Generations of Belmont’s are rolling in their fucking graves as I play fetch with a wolf man” He said, starting to scratch behind the wolf’s ears, the beasts leg thumping hard against the ground. “I want to keep him.”  
“I think you need to ask first.” The speaker warned, looking back over to the wagon. Alucard was leaning against the outside of the wagon and in the shaded safety under the wagons roof You and Thaddeus were playing chess.   
Apparently Alucard heard something he didn’t like because he snarled over his shoulder before walking away from the wagon. Sypha followed him through his sudden walk in the woods, leaving Trevor to his puppy.  
Alucard slowed down, seeing Sypha was joining him on his walk and greeted her with a weak smile.  
“Hello, Sypha.”  
“Is everything alright, Alucard?” Her question surprised him a bit and he let out a nervous laugh.  
“Well, I’m a little upset that my lover has adopted a vampire child that thinks it Can talks to me any way it wants.”  
“He saved her life, Alucard.” She reminded him, making him let out a deep sigh.  
“I know... and I’m grateful. I swear. I just want all this to be over so that she and I can be happy together.” Sypha smiled, putting her hand to her heart. The vampire looked away, a little flustered by his admission.  
“You really care about her.”  
“I’m in love with her, Sypha.” He said with a sweet smile. “And that little pompous fuck is taking up all her time.”  
“You miss your hugs and kisses, huh?”  
“God, you’re just as bad as Trevor.” He chuckled, stopping his stroll through the woods to lean against a tree. “ We haven’t spent a whole lot of time together but I don’t see us having any with the child around... at least you and Belmont gave us our privacy when needed.” Sypha tapped her chin, thinking in that for a moment before getting an idea. She clapped triumphantly, making Alucard curious.  
“I’ve got it! Once Trevor is done walking the dog we head for a settlement and set up for the night. Trevor and I will watch Thaddeus and stay in the wagon and you take Y/N to an inn and.... enjoy yourselves.”

 

“I don’t think I’m very good at chess.”  
“Me either,” Thaddeus bragged, making a move to finish the game. “I win.” You couldn’t help but laugh, already setting up the board for another game.  
“How’d you get so good?”  
“My father and I used to play. To be honest, I’ve only ever beat you.” As you both shared a laugh the wagon shifted, Alucard entering from the back and giving you a very suggestive look. Before you could get a word out he grabbed you, slamming your lips into his and wrapping his arms around you. Thaddeus rolled his eyes, putting up the chess board.  
“I think he’s here for a drink. Be kind and take it elsewhere, I can’t leave the shade.”  
“A-Alucard-“ you broke away, still unable to get a word in as he started peppering your neck with kisses. “What has gotten into you?” You giggled, embarrassed that Thaddeus was right there. Alucard finally stopped and cupped your face in his hands, admiring that little blush he loved so much.  
“Y/N... I was wondering if you and I could spend the evening together. Just a nice romantic night alone. Just the two of us: Dinner, maybe dancing-“  
“Aw that’s cute, he’s jealous of me.” Thaddeus smirked. Adrien stopped for a second, took in a deep breath and ignored the boy.  
“Anyway, wouldn’t that be nice?”  
“Oh Adrien,” you started sweetly. “It does, but Thaddeus and I were going to-“  
“Oh please, don’t stay on my account.” Thaddeus said suddenly. “If it gets the half-pire away from me take the night off.”  
“Fucking brat.” He mumbled, making you giggle. “At least you don’t have to babysit tonight.”  
“I... guess it’s just us tonight.”

 

You tapped your fingers nervously, the tips of your gloves clanking against each other. With the sun gone and the wagon now parked outside of a small city, Thaddeus left the wagon, dropping his blankets and staring up at the night sky with a light smile.  
“Finally, this is nice.”  
“Alright,” Trevor started, “I’m taking Cornel for a walk.”  
“Me and Thaddeus will spend our time by the wagon.” Sypha smiled. She noticed your nervousness and strode over with a smile. “Nervous?”  
“Oh no, I’m just going on a romantic stroll that ends at an inn, nothing to be nervous about.”  
“Just let him fuck you,” Trevor whined, “you two have been giving each other bedroom eyes since you met.”  
“Quick reminder that I’m 9 and don’t want to hear this.”   
“You’re fucking 9?” Trevor asked the child, even the wolf cocking it’s head to the side. “You look at least 13-“  
“He’s a vampire.” Alucard said smugly. “We age very quickly.”  
“I don’t think you’re enough of a vampire to say ‘we’, Tepes.” Thaddeus combatted with his own snide remark. Alucard rolled his eyes, jumping out of the wagon and taking your hands.  
“Let’s leave before I kill him.”


	33. Chapter 33

"You could have warned me that we were just going straight to the inn." You said, Alucard smiling despite your sarcastic tone. He closed the room door, looking at you from the corner of his eye.  
"Well, There's a bar downstairs if you'd rather-"  
"No thanks." You said flatly, walking over to the bed and sitting on the edge. The room was dim and dull, not exactly the romantic environment you were hoping for but at least you were alone. You sighed, taking off your boots and tossing them to the ground with a loud thud. He smiled, taking a seat beside you and just staring at your legs, a little upset your pants were longer than they used to be. You noticed him staring and it made you feel embarrassed.  
"I miss your bare legs." He admitted with a laugh. "You know, the sound of you unbuckling those boots used to excite me. It used to mean I could look down and see those smooth gorgeous legs of yours." He put a hand on your thigh while still looking you in the eyes. You just smiled, honestly unsure no of what to say. He chuckled, running a single finger up and down your thigh. "You have no idea how lucky I felt... our one night in the castle. To know that you let me sleep in bed beside you and that you let me sleep with you despite your state of undress. Knowing you trusted me that much was quite the honor." He stop stroking your leg, suddenly taking his hand to cup your chin. You gasped, still looking directly in his eyes. He never took them off yours. "If you'd allow me... I would like you to give me the honor once more."

Thaddeus tried to focus, tossing a rock as hard as he could and managing to hit the little metal target Sypha had set up. He smiled and Sypha clapped happily.  
"You hit it! My turn!" She picked a rock up off the ground and closed one eye in an attempt to judge the distance. Thaddeus watched in with a smile, hoping Sypha would be able to hit it as well.  
Just as Sypha threw it, Trevor and Cornel emerged from the forest. Just as he came into view the rock sailed over the target and collided with the side of his head. Sypha gasped harshly and Thaddeus puffed out a laugh.  
"Fucking Christ-?!"  
"TREVOR!" She panicked, running over to him . He rubbed the area a bit only for Sypha to force tilt his head, examining the area herself. "Are you alright? Did I hurt you?"  
"It's fine, Sypha. It won't kill me."  
"Sypha, you win. Good shot." Thaddeus said, his little laugh making The speaker smile.  
"You two are having fun." Trevor started. "Good to see that."  
"Well, We're keeping ourselves busy." She admitted, guiding Trevor to the wagon. Cornel followed obediently, letting out a yawn.  
"You have excellent control over him." Thaddeus noted. "My mastery of animals is inherited and yet you control him with ease." Trevor shrugged, patting the beast on the head as it approached.  
"Dogs like me."  
"It's cause you smell like one." Sypha said, scratching under the werewolf's chin. Thaddeus seemed to enjoy the remark and Trevor even smirked. " You're back quickly. You just left for your walk?"  
"Yeah, Cornel was cowering pretty bad when we reached the edge of the forest. I don't know what got into him."  
"That's odd." Thaddeus said, raising a brow and looking down at the animal. It seemed just fine. "This is a werewolf. It shouldn't be cowering from anything."  
"Well no shit-"  
"Trevor, language." Sypha warned, folding her arms. Trevor flinched  and shot her an apologetic look. She just shrugged it off in the end. "Did you investigate?"  
"No, I came back here. I don't know what can make a werewolf show fear but I didn't want to tackle it head first without some kind of backup."  
"Should we get Alucard and Y/n-"  
"Leave them be." Trevor said, waving off the idea. "We can probably handle it with the four of us- besides they're probably busy."

 

"God, Alucard," you moaned dreamily, pinned beneath the vampire who was nipping at your neck. He loved the praise. It fueled him. His hands were trailed up your sides, dragging your shirt with it to reveal your stomach. He stopped his assault on your neck for a moment to sit up, straddle your hips and admire you. He smirked, pulling your shirt up more and letting out a playful growl as your breasts bounced free. "D-don't stare-"  
"How could I not?" He said smugly, flicking your nipple and making you yelp. You squirmed a bit under him and he let out an involuntary groan. You looked off in another direction, not wanting to look him in the eyes. He didn't mind. Adrien found your shyness cute. "They're so perfect."  
"Paint a picture, I guarantee it will last longer-"  
"Tempting offer." He teased, leaning down and peppering your breasts with kisses. He started to lick your nipple playfully but quickly changed to sucking. His fangs grazing your skin made you shudder. You didn't realize you grabbed his hair, playfully bunching it in your hand. He just laughed and licked his lips. “We’re going to have a good night.”


	34. Chapter 34

Thaddeus had a bad feeling in his gut as he trailed behind Sypha and Trevor. His ears kept moving in the directions of insignificant sounds and he felt more on edge than he ever had before. Sypha noticed, changing her pace to walk beside him and put a loving hand on his shoulder.  
"Are you alright, Thaddeus?"  
"I have a terrible feeling." He said simply, "I-I'm scared Sypha." She hugged him, not taking a second to even think about it. When he didn't hear their footsteps following him any more he turned. He smiled seeing Sypha cuddling the young vampire. His grin embarrassed the boy, who buried himself in Sypha's hug to avoid his gaze. Trevor opened his mouth to speak but hearing something nearby in the woods made him suddenly crouch. Sypha ducked too, taking Thaddeus to the ground with her. She felt him shaking in her arms and held him tighter. The noises in the wood grew closer to them until the sounds became distinguishable words.  
"Burn this township to the ground If you have to." Thaddeus began to shake more and the speaker magician simply picked him up and cradled him in her arms. She urged Trevor to follow her and get back to the wagon. As they were leaving, Trevor heard one last thing that concerned him. " The Lord wants the 4 alive."

 

When the returned to the wagon Thaddeus climbed inside, roughly running his fingers through his hair and mumbling to himself. Sypha looked on with concern and Trevor grew anxious seeing Cornell begin to cower.  
"Thaddeus, what's wrong?" Sypha pleaded, climbing in the wagon. She kept a little distance, afraid to upset the vampire.  
"I don't know what she's doing out here or how she knows that Y/N is in this town... but we need to run."  
"Who are we running from?" Sypha pressed, putting her hands on his shoulders.  
"She is the ever present force that keeps a watchful eye over the court. Few have seen her yet we all know her voice. She operates in the dark and is seldom seen. She who stands at her Lords side and is as reliable as the setting sun. She is The Moon." Sypha and Trevor were shocked for a moment but only for a moment.  
"You know, you could have just said that-"  
"Belmont." Sypha scolded, hugging the young boy. She quickly turned back to him and in her embraced he took in a deep shaky breath. "What is so terrifying about her? You're scared."  
"She isn't called for no reason." He started darkly. "When the Lord calls upon her, it is because he is growing tired of failed attempts. She is the last resort. He knows that without a doubt that she will end the life if anyone in her way if it means her goal is met. She is the last line of defense.... and no one has survived a run in with her..."  
"We have to find Alucard and Y/N." Trevor started, popping his knuckles in his hands. "I'll hold her off, you 2 go find them and get out of here, we can meet back up at the castle-"  
"She'll kill you."  
"I don't care." Trevor said with an annoyed sigh, "My family's work must be done and if I fail I won't fail without trying."  
"It bothers me that she's here... for multiple reasons." Thaddeus started, trembling nervously and fiddling with his hands. "She is the absolute last resort... and yet... he sent her only a day after sending myself and the Heirophant. As if he knew that we failed."  
"I did hear her say something interesting as we were running." Trevor started. "She mentioned that she wanted 'the 4' alive."  
"She doesn't know I'm with you."  
"I have an idea." Trevor said suddenly. Sypha seemed surprised and Trevor immediately amended his statement. "Warning, it's really bad-"  
"How bad?" Sypha asked quickly.  
"We have to be imprisoned-"  
"You're right, that is bad-"  
"Hang on," Trevor pleaded before looking to Thaddeus. "You are going to turn us in to her."   
"W-What!?" He panicked, Sypha struggling to calm him. "You're insane-"  
"Hear me out," he begged, coming in closer and going down to a whisper. "You imprison us, we all go quietly. If she needs us all alive it's for a reason."  
"Probably to take you back to the Crypt-"  
"Which is where we needed to go anyway." Thaddeus bit his lip, still uncomfortable with this plan. Trevor was right, though. This is where they needed to go. "Sypha and I will go into town and get Alucard and Y/N. We will take Cornell and have him walk us back to the wagons tied up, to make it look like he took us in. We have to act fast, she's going to destroy this entire town. Innocent people will die if we don't hurry."  
"What do I do?"  
"Stall her. Tell her your werewolf is doing your bidding."

When Trevor and Sypha arrived at the tavern to see men drinking like it was the end of the world, Trevor had the urge to buy a drink. Sypha nudged him, hoping to keep him focused. They went to the barkeep who greeted them warmly enough.   
“You’re some unfamiliar faces.”  
“We’re traveling with our friends. They checked into a room for the night.”  
“I did have a husband and wife check in 3 hours ago.”  
“Husband and wife?” Trevor whispered to Sypha, sounding a bit too amused. Sypha ignored him.  
“Yes, those are our friends.” She started. “There’s a problem with our wagon that only her husband can fix, what room are they in?”  
“There’s only 3 up there. I think they’re in the first one. They’re the only couple I’ve rented to in a while.” He said flatly, with a bit of prejudice. Trevor was a bit peeved with his tone but Sypha powered through it. “Awfully short hair on you, miss-“  
“That’s it-“ Trevor started, only for the speaker to hold him back.   
“Belmont, No!”  
“Did she just say Belmont?” They heard from the back of the bar. Suddenly all eyes shifted to them. As patrons stood, Sypha and Trevor looked at each other.  
“You just had to say Belmont...”


	35. Chapter 35

The young boy stood at the towns entrance, kicking a rock through the dirt and trying to compose himself. He saw her approach out of the corner of his eye and he stood completely still. She had a small militia of vampires behind her and the boy felt himself falter.  
"You're alive." She said simply in her soft spoken tone.  
"I've apprehended the A-Amalgam." Thaddeus said,  nervously choking on that cursed word. "My dog will return shortly. He's clearing the town out."  
"Why are you outside the gates?" She said slowly. He took in a deep breath and finally turned to face her. She was tall, looking menacingly over him and looking down with those deep silver eyes. Her hair as white as the moonlight and her high ponytail swaying lightly in a breeze. He closed his eyes.  
"I needed some air."  
"I heard about your parents." She spoke once more. Thaddeus turned his back to her, fidgeting with his fingers. "My condolences that you can't kill the amalgam for all she's done to you."  
"..... what?" He didn't turn around, not wanting her to see the clear anger in his eyes. He tried to keep it out of his voice. "What does everyone think... happened to my parents?"  
"She killed them. The Belmont killed your father and the half vampire and the amalgam killed your mother-"  
"I don't want to hear anymore." He quickly cut her off, taking a good amount of steps away from her. He bit his finger, his mind racing with thoughts. He chose to stay quiet.

 

"You're so beautiful." Alucard praised, kissing some fresh wounds on your neck. You rubbed his toned stomach, and you both shared a flirty laugh. "Someone is being handsy"  
"You don't seem to mind."  
"Not at all." He says, pulling you into his chest. You snuggled closed, noting the hands that were previously rubbing your hips have moved to groping your butt. "You know... I think we can have a little more fun-"  
"How many times is that?" You asked playfully, his neck kisses beginning to tickle. "3?"  
"5, dear. We've been having fantastic sex." Adrien bragged, you couldn't help but smile seeing how proud he looked. "My God, I can't get enough of you..."  
"I can tell... I know you're half vampire and you could go all night..." you started nervously, "but I'm getting a little tired." He left your neck, pecking your lips quickly.  
"I'm sorry. I should have been more considerate."  
"Well, it is our special night." You said sweetly, reaching down and stroking him. He moaned at the sudden contact and he licked his fangs, excited to sink them back into you. "I'll go for as long as I can-"  
"When I'm done you won't be walking for days-" You and Alucard grabbed each other when the room door was violently kicked open.   Trevor and Sypha rushed in and with a small gasp Sypha covered her eyes. Trevor let out a laugh and while gritting his teeth your lover covered you.  
"Are we interrupting?"  
"Trevor, focus." Sypha pleaded. Alucard simply glared, very unamused with this interruption.  
"It was my understanding that we would be alone tonight."  
"The cards are coming for us." Sypha explained. "We didn't want to disturb you at all but it's an emergency."  
"Shit." Alucard groaned, hopping out of bed to get dressed. Sypha was still covering her eyes but Trevor wasn't and he smirked, noting something interesting.  
"Do you... uh.. want her to take of 'that' for you?"  
"I want you to get out so she can get dressed."

When you and Alucard came down the stairs you met with Trevor and Sypha and a number of unconscious and battered people. You both just stopped, staring at the carnage and the broken flagons lying around.  
“What happened down here?” You finally asked. Sypha just shrugged.  
“Bar fight.”  
“That doesn’t surprise me.” Alucard complained, walking by and heading for the door. “What’s the plan?”  
“We’re turning ourselves in.”  
“Belmont, that’s a stupid idea.” Alucard opened the door, revealing the werewolf shaking a dead rabbit in its maw. It stop and immediately dropped it upon seeing them all. Alucard pinched the bridge of his nose. “You brought the werewolf into town?”  
“It’s part of the plan-“  
“This is going to get us killed.”  
“It’ll be fine, trust me.”

 

Thaddeus tapped his fingers nervously on his face as he saw the snarling wolf-man approach. It was carrying you 4 under its arms, squishing you against Alucard uncomfortably. Thaddeus flinched at the sight, uncomfortable with the convincing display.  
The moon smiled, walking past Thaddeus and up to the wolf slowly. It stopped and you all simply stayed put and looked defeated. Alucard fought every urge to fight back, trusting Trevor for now. You closed your eyes but suddenly felt a cold hand guide your chin.  
“The Amalgam.” She breathed. “I haven’t seen one with my own eyes before.”  
“It was ages ago when they died out, yes?” Thaddeus asked. He kept his distance, not wanting to give himself away.   
“Centuries.” She corrected lightly. “And yet.. Somehow a creature of the night found themselves in the throes with a human woman... Disgusting animals-“  
“I can hear you.” You said with a sharp glare, looking her dead in the eyes. She didn’t seem to mind, simply walking away.  
“Let’s get going. The Lord should be opening a path with his distance mirror for us. Good Job Thaddeus. Your parents would be proud.” The boy crack a smile but he quickly lost it, looking back to his newfound friends with an uneasy feeling overtaking him.  
“ Somehow, I doubt that.”


	36. Chapter 36

As you stepped through from the humid atmosphere of the forest the four of you were suddenly overcome by the deep chill and sudden darkness of cold stone walls.  
You had trouble seeing initially, barely making out the silhouette of Thaddeus and The Moon walking ahead of you all. The halls were dismal, barely lit by candles you passed by.  
“The fool’s return has been anticipated since you left with your werewolf-“  
“Don’t call me that.” The boy snapped, shaking the Moon off her guard.   
“ I realize it’s not the most dignified of titles but it does mean something-“  
“Not to me. Not anymore.”  
“Titles can change.” The Moon said, looking down of the boy with a bit of suspicion. “Your mother was The Priestess, before she met your father.... and then The Lovers were born-“  
“Shit.” You heard Trevor say under his breath. Thaddeus heard it as well, his heart aching at the involuntary confirmation. The moon simply ignored the outburst.  
“I understand that your loss took a toll on you... but you’re acting very different.. even more so than when you left the second time.”  
“Trouble adjusting to the dark.” He said quickly, noticing something else he wanted to ask. “Where are we going? The Lords study is-“  
“The Lord is not in the Crypt at the moment. There is a problem in Styria that he needed to tend to. We lock them up until his return. We are not to touch them.”  
“Why did he call for you if he’s out of town-“  
“He didn’t.” She said simply, putting her hands behind her back as she continued to guide the werewolf. As you approached a fork in the hallway she guided everyone to the right. “You were sent out and there was a bit of a stir in the community... after what had previously happened many worried for your safety. Belmont’s have been slaying us for centuries you know... good to see this one was too dumb to give you any trouble. I just wish the others were as lucky as you.”  
“He’s a formidable opponent I’m sure.” Thaddeus mumbled. “Anyway, if you don’t mind I can take it from here.”  
“Are you sure ?”  
“I got this far didn’t I?” He said, halting to look the older vampire in the eyes. “Let me do this.”  
“As you wish... I was not supposed to be involved anyway.”

 

The dungeons were just as dark, the bars barely visible as there were no candles in the room beyond a certain point. The air of the entire room was hopeless. The werewolf put you 4 down and Thaddeus opened the closest gate to the door. He was silent as you all went inside and Trevor paused at the door, looking down at the boy.  
“Thaddeus..”  
“Trevor, don’t.... please.”  
“I’m sorry.” The hunter said, The young vampire taking in a deep breath. He held his mouth closed tightly. “I-I didn’t know-“  
“It’s fine.”   
“It’s okay if it’s not.” Trevor said softly, putting a hand on the boys shoulder. “I-“ Trevor was cut off by a swift sucker punch to the jaw. Sypha was horrified but Alucard let out a hardy laugh. Thaddeus composed himself, managing to smile a little.  
“I think I’m a bit better now...”  
“So am I.” Alucard said , seeing Trevor throw himself to the cells floor and rubbing his eye.  
“Kid hits fucking hard..”  
“I should kill you.” Thaddeus said darkly, trying to quell his emotions “Belmont, you killed my father. ‘Sorry’ isn’t enough.” He hissed, staring down at Trevor sitting on the ground. He clenched his fists and had to look away from the hunter. “The only reason I’m still helping you all now is because The Moon said that everyone thinks Y/N killed my mother... which I know is a lie. Belmont, I- it’s going to take a while before I can even look at you.”

 

“Way to go, Trevor.” You said kicking a small pebble across the floor. It’s tapping echoed through the dark. “We might be betrayed because you killed his dad-“  
“Thaddeus wouldn’t do that.” Sypha defended, shaking her head. “He’s a sweet boy-“  
“And Belmont killed his father.” Alucard started, leaning against the bars and peering out into the darkness of the dungeon. “Despite the fact I don’t get along with the little bastard, I agree with Sypha.... to an extent. I don’t think he’d betray us... he seems to identify with Y/N very greatly. However, I don’t know how things are going to proceed from here.”  
“Thaddeus’s part is already done.” Trevor started, “We are here and we are all going to meet his Lord when he returns from Styria.”  
“So we have to do right by him.” Alucard said simply. “When we go against his lord we may have to go against every vampire in here... we have to get him out safely. Then, if he so chooses... he can stay in the castle with Y/N and I.” You couldn’t help but snap your head to Alucard, surprised greatly by the suggestion. Trevor smirked.  
“Adopting?” The hunter asked. Alucard just groaned.  
“He needs a home. I may not be able to provide much of one but I can give him a place to sleep, blood, a roof over his head-“  
“ I thought you didn’t like him.” You said simply. Alucard was silent for a moment but let out a sigh.   
“He’s too young to be on his own. He needs someone.”


	37. Chapter 37

Thaddeus paced his room nervously. The 3 stone tablets that served as his family beds unnerved him. He would glance at them occasionally and then back at the door. His werewolf scratched its ear, watching the boy's neurotic actions.   
"What am I going to do?" He started, walking up to the wolf so suddenly that it cowered before him. "Everything is about to change. Everything I have ever known is crashing down- What do I do?!" The boys voice cracked and he was barely keeping his voice down. The beast nuzzled his face , finally making tears break free. He fell against the beast, shaking and crying. He held his breath, stopping all noise sharply at the sound of his room being opened. He peeked over the beasts shoulder to see a robed vampire at the door.  
"The Lord seeks audience with you."

 

Thaddeus approaches those double doors with care, the tall black and gold bordered doors simply gave him an eerie feeling. He had only been in that office twice and dreaded every visited since the first. He took a deep breath, walking slowly and listening carefully. He heard nothing. As he pushed it open he saw his lord, 3 others standing before him with their backs to the door. The silhouettes did not turn to look at him but they did not need to. He recognized everyone in attendance and simply joined them, facing his lord alongside them.  
"Good to see you, boy." He said, the way the lord leered down at him made him shudder. " My trusted few...We have captured the Amalgam.. thanks to the combined efforts of some very lucky and... unfortunate vampires."  
"And missing." Added The Moon, her arms firmly crossed and staring directly at her lord. She immediately looked to her right, down at Thaddeus. The accusing tone of her voice only proved to piss him off. "What happened to the Hierophant?"  
"He got what he deserved."   
"And what does that mean?"  
"I staked him-"  
"You staked the Heirophant!?!" Panicked the smaller vampire to his right. She shifted foot to foot nervously, babbling together worries and woes. "Oh just the thought of all the mess it made-"  
"I see the Chariot is reversed this evening." Thaddeus commented under his breath. His lord just kept looking down at him and when he finally caught his eyes he found himself short of breath.  
"Why, Fool , did you stake the Hierophant?"  
"He had intentions to take the Amalgam for himself." He said confidently. That much was true... it was the other part that Thaddeus wanted to keep to himself. "My apologies, My Lord."  
"I sensed betrayal about him... pity." The Lord said with a shrug, rather unaffected. Thaddeus couldn't help but grit his teeth. Was that all he had to say? About a man that he called 'friend' for centuries?  
"My lord," said the man all the way to the left, licking his fangs and running and hand through his short dark hair. "You would take the word of the fool-?"  
"I am a Major Arcana last I checked," Thaddeus snapped. "Unlike yourself-"  
"Unlike you to claim rank over members of the Minor Arcana, Thaddeus." The Moon noted, raising a brow and looming menacingly over the boy. He didn't budge. The Lord saw fit it intervene.  
"That is enough. I grow tired of your voices." They stood in attention, all eyes on their lord. "With the Amalgam in our control... and the Heirophant a traitor... there is room for another trusted one at my side... I have narrowed it down between the 4 of you." They we're all caught off guard but the child froze. To be considered for something like that was unheard of for his age. He was not the only one to note such.  
"My Lord, The Fool is 9-"  
"And yet he has complete control of his powers. He has unparalleled mastery of his craft and he was born and raised in these very stone walls. Also, as he has very graciously point out to you, King of Swords, He is Major Arcana... you are not." King kept his mouth shut, not wanting to look in Thaddeus' direction. "That being said, all 4 of you are being considered, still. However, I do have a small honor for you." The Lord continued, stepping forward and hovering over Thaddeus. The boy felt enveloped by the dark and tried his best not to be shaken. "You secured the Amalgam, The Belmont, The Speaker and the Prince. I want to give you the honor of the first drink of the Amalgam."  
"... Lord, I-"  
"You earned that bite and I will personally accompany you to the dungeon to take it."

 

He stole into the dungeons when the activity in the halls was low. He held his candle firmly, closing the door behind him and his beast. The little bit of light he brought made it hard to navigate in the dark. Eventually he found the bars, walking straight into them and stubbing his toe. He blew out the candle and simply let his eyes adjust to the dark. It took him a moment before he could see into the cage, his first sight being Trevor holding a sleeping Sypha in his lap. To their left, there you were. Alucard was wide awake, running his fingers through your hair as you sleep in his lap.  
"Morning."Alucard greeted. "Is everything alright?"  
"... The Lord wants me to be the first to feed off her..." Alucard didn't speak, his expression unreadable in the dark. He just kept looking down at you.   
"Are you going to?" He asked suddenly.  The boy stared at his feet, his foot still a bit sore. "Would you feed from her to keep up appearances until we make our move?"  
"I don't want to."  
"You May have to." Alucard said, letting out a sigh. "You bite her and you will be strong enough to overthrow your lord... he won't be expecting it from you."  
"... I didn't ask for this." The boy said, exasperated , gripping the bar tightly. "When I lost Chaos... my dog.. I thought it was the worst I would ever feel..." He closed his mouth tightly for a moment to hold in his sobs. "Then one by one I lost everyone else... and to see that loyalty can be so easily bought for something a trivial as power...." His voice cracked a couple times and he leaned, defeated, against the bars. "I'm not ready for this. I'm not able to do all of this... I'm scared. Everything seemed so much more simple before suddenly I had all this responsibility. I-I don't want to grow up... not yet... not this fast." He gripped the bar ever tighter, bending it a bit beneath his fingers. He felt a hand on his own but didn't open his eyes.... and then another... and another... and another. He gasped, opening his eyes to see you, Trevor, Sypha and Alucard there with weak smiles.  
"... and we don't want you to either..."


	38. Chapter 38

Thaddeus woke suddenly with a jolt, realizing that he had fallen asleep against the cell bars. On the other side of the bars, all of you were leaning against one another. He wiped his eyes, groaning and trying to get himself a bit more awake.  
"Taking a nap just anywhere?" He heard a scathing remark emerging from the dark. He recognized the voice, rolling his eyes and checking to see if any of his friends were awake. He couldn't see Alucard's face but he could see his thumb stroking the back of your hand. Most likely, Alucard was awake.  
"What do you want, King?"  
"I was looking for you and I find you here waiting to take a bite out of the girl-"  
"I fell asleep-"  
"Next to their cell?" King questioned, Thaddeus grit his teeth. "You weren't too scared of them getting their hands on you. You're inches from them, only separated by bars. They could have killed you-"  
"What are you doing here, King?” Thaddeus breathed, coming off very annoyed. King just scoffed, looking in the cell and examining.   
“Why aren’t they chained? They’re free in there to their own devices-“  
“Because.”  
“Because why?”  
“Because get out of my face.” The child said exasperated, finally standing to his feet and breathing a heavy sigh. “Their weapons are secured in my room, the speaker is unable to use her magic, they are defenseless down here... they’re fine.”  
“And why can’t she-“  
“Look, if you want me to give you the breakdown of how a Tethlian ward works to disable magic then you’ve sadly asked the wrong person. Quit pestering me.” He snapped , leaning against the bars and glaring at the much older vampire. King was not happy with his answers but he left nonetheless. Thaddeus just stood leaning against the cell for a few more minutes, feeling someone standing behind him.  
“I’ve never heard of Tethlian ward.” Sypha admitted. Thaddeus chuckled, putting his face in his hand.  
“That’s because I made it up. I just wanted him to go away. I needed to convince him that you all are pacified.”  
“Bold move.” Alucard cut in, “and you assume he won’t ask anyone about it?”  
“He doesn’t like to do his own job, I doubt he will be willing to look into it. Anyway, The Lord will be bringing me back in here within the hour. I’m going to bring your weapons back in here first.”  
“We play nice until you take the bite.” Trevor cut in. He put a hand on the child’s shoulders, Thaddeus freezing for a moment before letting out a sigh. “Don’t be scared. We’re here for you.”  
“... I know... thank you.”

 

Thaddeus walked up the crumbling stairs, headed for his room to grab the weapons. As he got onto the catwalk his door was on he stopped, noticing his room door was slightly ajar. His legs didn’t want to move. He felt paralyzed. He shook it off, holding in a deep breath and walking to the threshold. In the room he saw them standing, The Moon and King. They looked to the door immediately upon feeling his presence. He kept a stoic look, entering the room only for the door to be closed behind him. He gasped, turning to see the Chariot leaning casually again the door and Twirling her long black hair in her fingers. The child felt his stomach knot.  
“...what is this?”   
“Why were you sleeping in the dungeon last night?” The Moon asked, holding a blanket in her hand. It was wrapped around something and the clanking of metal told him all he needed to know. She was holding the morning star.   
“Put that down.”  
“Answer my question-“  
“Get out of my room-“  
“Thaddeus!” Moon scolded, her voice booming and making the boy take a step back. A trickle of blood trailed out of his ear. He shuddered feeling it travel down his neck. Her voice affected the other vampires, who also recoiled at her sound.  
“Fuck, Moon,” King mumbled, putting his finger in his ear. “Be careful, your chords can burst eardrums.”  
“That’s kind is her ‘thing’.” Chariot said nervously, tapping her own arm. “Go easy on him. He’s just a child-“  
“Why do you have these weapons?” The Moon started, tiptoeing over and looming menacingly over the boy. He kept his feet finely on the ground but still shook violently at her approach. “What purpose are you keeping these for?” He didn’t answer, petrified by her eyes. Behind him he felt Chariot approach him, grabbing his arm and gripping tightly.  
“Thaddeus, we should have a little chat with our Lord.” Chariot started, pulling his arms behind his back.  
“L-Let me go-“  
“Why did you really stake the Heirophant?” Moon asked, narrowing her eyes. The child scoffed, making her livid.  
“Is that all this is about? Because your father was a traitor-“ Thaddeus was stopped with a knee to the stomach. He let out a heavy cough, blood spat out and dotting the floor and his shoes. Chariot gasped, pulling the boy to her.  
“M-Moon please-“  
“He’s up to something.” Moon said darkly, her usually mousy voice dripping with venom. “He kept the weapons. He slept in the Dungeon mere feet from the people that killed his mother and father-“  
“S-Shut up.” Thaddeus managed to squeak out. In fear of his safety Chariot held him tighter, backing up from Moon. “O-Our Lord... K-Killed my mother-“  
“If he did then she deserved it.” King said with a shrug. Thaddeus gritted his teeth, not having the strength to pull out of the shy vampires arms. “He should have killed her a long time ago-“  
“Go to hell.” The child said, immediately being ripped out of the Chariot’s arms. Moon held him up by his collar to her face, forcing him to make eye contact.   
“You wouldn’t be missed you know.” She whispered. The boys heavy breathing was all he thought he could get out but he managed to say more.  
“...likewise-“  
“You little-“  
“Moon, put him down!” Chariot pleaded. “If we just kill him we get no answers-“  
“He’s suspicious, I don’t need more answers-“  
“Lock him up with his ‘friends’.” King suggested, arms crossed and distant from the situation. “He can’t hurt anyone if he’s locked up.”  
“I-I have an audience with the Lord in an hour-“  
“You don’t deserve it.”


	39. Chapter 39

You all stayed against the back wall of the cell when you heard someone enter the dungeon but you were immediately shocked when the cell door open and the vampire child was callously tossed in. You rushed to Thaddeus's side without a second thought, unaware of the situation. He pushed you away, running back to the cell door only for it to be closed in his face. King stared at him, a smirk on his face.  
"Let me Out!"  
"Bite me." King said, walking off with a happy whistle as Thaddeus shook the bars. You got behind the child and hugged him. The others crowded around soon, the unfamiliar support making the child start to cry.  
"I'm assuming our plan just got fucked."   
"Trevor Language-"  
"No Sypha he's right," Thaddeus started weakly. "It's fucked."  
"Then we make our move now." Alucard said, "Now we can't attack the vampire lord directly, we have to fight our way to him now. A little extra work but we can do this."  
"Alright, both of you take a bite." Trevor gestured to you and then reached in his shirt and pulled out hidden stakes and knives. "We need you both powerful-"  
"Is cornell not here?" Thaddeus finally noticed, looking around panicked. "M-my mastery is of animals, I don't know how to fight-"  
"Some vampire came and took Cornell perhaps 40 minutes ago." Sypha explained, "we weren't worried at the time."  
"You should still drink from Y/N," Alucard started. "That extra strength may still help you." The young vampire flinched, happy the light blush on his cheeks wasn't visible in the near dark.   
"I-um-"  
"Have you never bitten a woman before?"  
"Trevor, he's 9 , of course not." Alucard said with a sigh. The Belmont continued to tease the boy and Thaddeus groaned nervously.  
"I've never bitten a living person before.. our lord feeds us with corpses... I-I've never had fresh blood-"  
"I remember my first drink." Trevor started, only for you to flick him in the forehead.  
"Belmont, that's hardly the same." You tried to keep an optimistic smile. You turned to Thaddeus with a smile, going on your knees and making him level with your neck. "Thaddeus go ahead." You said sweetly, holding your hair back. Being close to him, you could see the embarrassment in his features. You couldn't help but laugh at him as everyone around you prepped for a fight but he just shuffled in place like a scared puppy.  
"I..what do I do?"  
"Just bite." You said, honestly not entirely sure. All of Alucards bites turned to heated kisses, you weren't sure how vampires normally fed. Thaddeus took you advice though, leaning over and burying himself in your neck. You giggled, feeling him just barely touching your skin. His breath tickled your neck and Alucard didn't like your amusement. He groaned, poking the boy's head and forcing his fangs into your neck. You winced and Thaddeus pulled out quickly, looking up at Alucard mortified and angry. The man simply smirked.  
"You were taking too long."  
"Alucard stop." You teased, feeling blood trail down your shoulder. "No one pulls you out of my neck when you take too long."  
"That's because it's like taking a bone from a rabid dog." Trevor started, cracking his knuckles. "You May stop him from biting the bone but you better be prepare for him to bite you-"  
"Belmont, hush." Thaddeus said, looking at your neck and shuddering at the sight of running blood. He took in a deep breath, going back in to feed off the wound. He noted your arms, slightly alarmed that the darkness was growing up your shoulders. You couldn't help but be nervous and almost as if to mimic your thoughts Trevor spoke once more.  
"Like a baby suckling on its mother-"  
"Belmont, shut up." Alucard warned, gripping the lock of the cell and crushing the metal in his hand. It swing open on its hinges with a loud squeak. "You and Sypha go ahead. The three of us will follow soon."

With fresh wounds on both shoulders you walked out of the cells with both vampires at your side. Thaddeus was closer to you, almost cuddling your leg for support as you walked out. Alucard even cracked a smile at the shy boy. As you left the dungeons you looked in both directions, the halls endless pits of black.  
"Which way do you think Sypha and Trevor went?"  
"They could have gone any way... the main sanctuary is to the left but to the right and up the stairs is the main crypt, where the rooms line the entirety of the walls."  
"Where does the main sanctuary go?" Alucard asked. Thaddeus leaned against you and you instinctively raked your hands through his hair. Your claws tickling him a bit and forcing a smile. The whole display made Adrien a bit less on edge.  
"It leads to the war room, which is overseen by the thrones. Just behind the thrones is the hall to the Lords Quarters."  
"That's where we are going ."

 

Trevor dodged the swipe at him and quickly grabbed the attacking vampire at his shoulder. He staked him through the front, the creature burning into ashes in his hands. Behind him, Sypha drove an ice spike through the heart of 2 more robes vampires. As ashes hit the floor and the room grew silent, Trevor and Sypha turned to one another.  
"What's the plan?" Sypha asked, only to earn a shrug from her lover.  
"I know for sure we have to find Cornell... That's Thaddeus's only defense.... plus I'm attached to the fluffy bastard."  
"Do you think we'll find him-" Sypha was cut off by Trevor who broke into a sudden and convincing howl. She started in disbelief but quickly gasped and spun in the direction of a distant howl that was coming from deeper in the halls. Trevor stopped, not thinking any more about it and running to the howl.  
"This way! We're close!"  
"I had a feeling you were a dog, Treffy."


	40. Chapter 40

You kept Thaddeus at your side, Alucard walking ahead of you both. The halls were dark and the echo of your footsteps gave away how empty they were. There was a small amount of light at the end of the hall and the closer you all got to it Thaddeus hugged your arm tighter.  
"Is everything alright?"  
"Bad memories from the war room." He said simply, rubbing your leathery arm. "Your demon skin is growing further up your arms."  
"Oh yeah, it's been doing that." You said with a nervous laugh. Alucard looked back at you with a raised brow.  
"You aren't concerned?"  
"Not too much." You admitted. Alucard stayed out of the conversation and listened for now. Thaddeus was more concerned that you were which made you a bit embarrassed. "I don't know what it means."  
"How much do you know about your species?" The boy asked suddenly. "You're a topic of study down here but over the past few days I'm coming to realize that you have absolutely no idea what you are." He finished with a light laugh, loosening his grip and holding your hand instead. You just listened, excited at the prospect of learning a bit more. "You are a breed that is capable of transformation. This darkness that envelops your skin and turns it hard and cold.... with anger and exertion it grows. Soon it will entirely envelope you and you will be unrecognizable as a human.... for a little while."  
"For a little while?" Alucard asked. The boy nodded, his hands clammy the closer you got to the war room.  
"Well, she'd turn back... but she wouldn't be in control of herself until she did... this rage could be a very powerful tool if utilized properly."  
"So I... could attack indiscriminately.."  
"You could." He said in a somber tone. You just felt lost, disturbed by this news. You bit your lip and fidgeted with your fingers. Thaddeus noticed but remained quiet.  
"...I could hurt you both... potentially."  
"..... you could." Adrien closed his eyes for a moment, trying to remain positive. Thaddeus held your hand a bit tighter and soon you 3 crossed the threshold. As you all entered the war room you noticed the long oval table surrounded by stone chairs and upon the table she stood. A sword firm in her left hand and her silver eyes sending a chill through all 3 of you. The moon looked down at you all clicked her tongue, obviously annoyed.  
"Y/n, keep your ears covered." Thaddeus warned, "She has a tendency to break eardrums. Not too important against a vampire... Alucard and I can heal. Yours won't grow back."  
"Stay here, Both of you," Alucard warned. His sword unsheathed itself, taking his side. "I can handle this."

 

"Well, this is fucking awful." Trevor whined, picking up throwing knives he spent during battle. "He should be this way. There are rooms all over the walls and dead vampires lining the floors but I can't find a fucking werewolf?"  
"Trevor, calm down." Sypha said, rolling her eyes. "We'll find him."  
"I'd like to find him a little faster. The others haven't caught up with us which means they must have gone the other way. Thaddeus is defenseless."  
"They Have Alucard," Sypha started, putting a reassuring hand on her lovers shoulder. "He is more than capable of protecting them." Trevor sighed, wanting to believe Sypha. Something was bothering him. He felt shaky and uncertain. All he wanted to do was get everyone back together. Strength in numbers and all that. " Trevor, there's another corridor up here-"  
"You're not going any further." They heard, the snarky Vampire emerging from the hallways Sypha just gestured to. King strolled out of the shadows slowly, narrowing his eyes at the Belmont. "You stop here."  
Sypha and Trevor sighed, both saying their thoughts at the same time:  
"Shit."

 

Alucard was dodging the moon with ease, now wielding his sword and his metal blocking her every strike. His hand firmly folded behind his back while his other was at work keeping her at bay. He was unfazed with the fight she was putting up, seemingly bored with their combat which only served to make her angrier.  
You held Thaddeus tighter every time she glared in your direction. She made several attempts to charge at you both but Alucard was always one step ahead of her. He often cut in front  of her with a quick flash of red and sent her back across the room.  
You looked beyond their fight, up a flight of stairs that lead to a grand balcony. Behind that balcony was your goal. You  wanted to run for it but didn't want to put Adriens fight in an awkward position. You kept your ears firmly plugged.  
Moon feinted to the right, throwing Alucard off for just a moment. That moment was all she needed as she charges right for you and Thaddeus. You immediately scoop Thaddeus off the ground and swung him out of the way, tossing him a couple feet away as moon tackled you into the dark hall. You hissed, feeling a deep burn in your abdomen as you fell back against the stone floor. The moon looked over you, something dark and viscous dripping from her blade . Adrien felt a twinge of fear as you disappeared into the dark and you could hear him calling your name but it was beginning to fade out. Your neck was starting to stiffen and grow cold the more the pain in your stomach flared. You didn't know what was happening.  
Thaddeus got up quickly and barely saw Moon whizz by and vanish in the hall with you. He and Alucard ran to the entrance of the hall quickly, unable to make out anything in the dark. Without hesitating Alucard stepped in front of Thaddeus, motioning for the child to stay behind him. The silence broke with a hiss that quaked the entire room and suddenly he heard a piercing high pitched tone in his ear. The child covered his ears quickly, reacting a little more violent to the sudden pain than Adrien did. Growing concerned, Alucard was seconds from going down the hallway himself... and then he heard an intense growl. Thaddeus froze, still recovering from the moon's hiss and barely able to make out the guttural snarl.  
".... That's probably not good.."  
"Definitely not."


	41. Chapter 41

Alucard picked the child up, talking back but still trying to look down the hall for any sign of life. A full minute passed before the moon was sent rocketing out of the hall, rolling just a couple feet from Alucard. Thaddeus clung to Adrien, who hugged him defensively in the process. From the corridor the snaring got louder before the snout finally pierced from the blackness. The boys backed up a bit more as your beastial form came into full view.  
Your eyes darted across the whole room to assess the situation. When Moon sat up you arched your back, the pronounced spine like that of a spooked cat. You pounced the vampiress, pinning her to the ground and clamping your jaws down on her throat, violently ripping It from her and tossing it to the side before diving back down to do it again.  
Thaddeus cowered in the older vampires arms, frightened by your beast form. You had almost doubled in height and size, your skin leathery and dark and radiating a chilling air.  
“I’m open to suggestions.” Alucard said, hushed and slowly backing away.  
“No sudden movements.” They just kept staring as you continued to rip at the vampires corpse. “We’re going to have to leave her here-“  
“I’m not leaving her like this.”  
“Don’t be an idiot.”Thaddeus warned. “That is not the woman who will let you bite her without a second though. That is a thoughtless killing machine.”  
“She cared for you-“  
“I know!” He whispered harshly, he tried to muster more anger but he just let out a sigh. “ ... don’t you think it’s hard for me to leave her, too?”  
“It will be okay...” Alucard started, patting the boy on the back. “ we just-“ the beast suddenly stood up, blood dripping from your maw as you stared the boys down. They froze in your gaze, holding each other tighter as you began to walk toward them.  
“Please don’t kill her....” The child said slowly. “I-it’s not her fault... she didn’t ask to be like this... none of us asked for this..”  
“... I’m going to put you down-“  
“Please-“  
“I have no choice-“  
“Don’t hurt her-“  
“I’m sorry.” He grabbed the back of the child’s shirt, Tossing him off his back and bracing himself for you to pounce. You jumped at Alucard immediately , knocking his head back on the concrete as you took him to the ground. He clamped his hands over your snout, the jaws chomping in his grip as you tried to shake him off. You lifted your claws to stop him only for small hands to grab them and try to pull them away. Thaddeus was struggling against your natural strength, and to get the boy out of danger Alucard began to fight back a bit more. He closed his eyes and called his sword. He let go of your mouth and slashed your stomach. You lurched back violently, bucking the young vampire off your arm and forcing him to the ground with a sickening crack.   
Adrien rushes to the boy as you ran around wildly to handle the pain, tracking blood around the floor.  
“Are you okay?”  
“I... I think I broke my arm-“  
“Can you heal it?”  
“It will take me a moment.” The boy admitted, slightly embarrassed. “D-Don’t hurt her anymore- Look Out!” Alucard turned around, just in time to block you with his long sword. He shoved it in your mouth, holding it with both hands to keep your jaws are bay. A year pricked the corner of his eye as he saw you cutting your tongue on his blade, fighting desperately to bite him.  
“... I’m sorry, Y/n-“  
“Y/n, please stop!” Thaddeus yelled, hiding behind Alucard. Suddenly, you paused, sitting upright on your back legs and staring down at them both. Adrien didn’t feel you struggling against his blade anymore and he looked up at you, confused.  
“.... what the...”  
“She stopped?” The child peeked around and shuddered the moment you made eye contact. He cautiously walked around the older vampire, staring up at you in awe. “Y/n? A-are you in there-“  
“Be careful,” Alucard started, putting a hand on his shoulder. “I have no clue why she stopped.” Thaddeus lifted his hand to scratch his head and he froze as you began to follow his hand intently. He blinked a few times and then looked at his hand and back at you.  
He waved his hand around slow, watching your eyes and head follow it.  
“..what..” the boy was dumbfounded. He snapped his fingers, to which you immediately sat upright in full attention. “I don’t like this..”  
“So slow to catch on.” The two looked up immediately to the balcony that overlooked the room, the vampire lord looming over them. He was tall and lanky with disgusting gray skin. He had a long face to match his pointed ears and a gross smirk on his face that showed off his pronounced fangs.  
“... Lord.”  
“Thaddeus... Good to see you, boy.” He started, friendly enough. “This little rebellious phase of yours is over. Bring me the girl.”  
“... how is-“  
“Why do you think you are still alive child?” The elder vampire started suddenly. He hand his hand across the stone banister, rubbing small amounts of rubble off his fingers. “Your mother and father were useless... and have been for quite sometime. However, You always were special Thaddeus. It’s funny how a small trait made you so much more important than anyone else in my court.”  
“Trait...” Alucard said softly, Thaddeus turned to look at him, clearly scared. “Your mastery of animals-“  
“Correct.” The Lord said, a little too pleased with himself. “Thaddeus can control her. Now... bring her to me.”  
“... why would I do that?”  
“My boy,” the vampire laughed hardily, treating the whole situation like a big joke. “With those useless vampires purged from my court it is time for a court that is actually worth something. That can actually oversee Wallachia-“  
“They served you loyally for generations... you speak of them like they’re expendable, why should I believe that I’m any different?” The boy backed up into Alucard, who lightly hissed in the direction of the Lord.   
“If you need me to take you back then I will. However if I must use force.. your friends will die.” Thaddeus bit his lip, stepping away from Alucard and looking at him and clearly struggling with his emotions. He took in a deep breath, pointing to his Lord.”  
“Y-Y/n...” He started nervously. You stood on all fours, whimpering a bit as you looked up at the vampire. The Lord grinned, licking his fangs at the sight of you. Thaddeus didn’t give it a second thought, immediately growing offended at the small gesture. “...kill him.”


	42. Chapter 42

The lord dodged the oncoming beast who simply jumped from her position on the war room floor to the balcony. You slid across the floor, growling and eyeing the Lord intently as he store to you, his arms buried in his sleeves. From the floor below Alucards sword attempted to skewer, the vampire lord, only to swiflty caught by two fingers. He flicked the sword to the side, noting the pitiful thing as he reached for you. You barked, rolling over and snapping at his gangly hand. The blood that bubbled to the surface didn't bother him,nor did the snapping and popping sounds his bones made. He giggled at your fruitless efforts.

"You are a far cry from yrou ancestry," He said, shaking his head. He removed his hand from your mouth quickly, taking two fingers and jamming them into your eyes. You yelled in pain, trying to gain some distance only to be held up by the back of your neck, kicking your back legs in the air. He smiled a wicked smile as he watched your special blood drip down your monsterous face. "I think You'll be suffiecent regardless.. nothing breeding can't fix-" The Lord stopped, Alucards sword being driving through his stomach, the tip stopping only inches from you. The Lord looked over his shoulder, Surprised to see Thaddeus holding the hilt.  
Before he could react the sword burst through the other side, Alucard flashing into red mist before him and taking the sword when it pushed through his chest. He kicked the Lord back, making him drop you and slide agaisnt the stone. He looked up at you three, his eyes focusing on you mostly.   
"I see you're choosing to die beside them, boy." The Lord hissed, Alucard didn't give him a moment of rest, charging for him once more. Thaddeus looked about for some kind of weapon, finding nothing ulitmately. He looked beyond the hall of the belcony, spotting the familiar doors to the Lord's Chambers.  
Alucard dudged the vampire Lord with ease but was finding it difficult to land a hit on the Lord. He didn't flinch at any scratch and even being pierced did nothing. Alucard kept up a fight but was unsure what he could do. He didn't see any wood anywhere so staking him didn't seem viable. Being caught off guard in his thoughts Alucard was immediately parried, his blade being deflected and shot straight into the wall, causing a crack to travel up it. Alucard gasped, his neck suddenly being grabbed and a crushing hand gripping his throat.  
"Dracula's boy." The Lord said, tired of these games. His voice was clearly exasperated. " She would be a waste in your hands. What do you need her blood for?" Alucard had trouble talking, a thumb crushing his throat. He managed to speak, if only to agitate the vampire.  
"M-mostly just for taste-" the Lord choked him further upon hearing the comment. The Lord lifted his hand to strike Alucard's heart and hissed violently as a metal chain wrapped around his arm, dragging him back and forcing him to throw down Alucard. He turned to his left, hissing zat the sight of the Belmont crest.   
A werewolf howl filled the room, Trevor riding it's back as they ran up the stairs. Alucard smirked at the sight. Before the Vampire Lord could speak an ice spike drove up from the ground, inches from his face and impaling his foot. He broke free quickly, looking around lotocate the speaker magician. She came up the stairs quickly, motioning for fire an dholding the position and waiting until she had a good shot.  
" About time you two showed up." Alucard said, looking around for you and the Thaddeus but not seeing you. He noted the Lords chamber was slightly ajar.  
"Well," Sypha started, flipping a cute little dagger in her hand. "We had to kill a king."  
"He was a pushover, I was expecting more of a fight...looks like we walked into one."  
"A Belmont," The Lord examined his situation. He was no fool. He needed an out. More importantly, You were gone. You were the only important piece.

 

In the Lords Chambers Thaddeus was sitting, staring at a long since faded stain on the ground that was his mother's blood. You trailed behind him, blood still dripping from your eye sockets. With you sightless, Thaddeus had very limited options. The room itself had little to nothing but a fireplace, the fireplace poker was missing.  
"We have to find something.. Sniff around." You nodded, blindly dawdling around the room and finding yourself bumping your head with the wall. The boy sighed, grabbing you gently by the spine and helping you aroudn the room. "God I hope your beast form is the only thing blind... Please be okay, Y/N." He stared at the dancing flames, taking in a deep breath. The logs of the fire glowed orange with... the logs in the fire..

 

The Lord was finding it hard to handle all 3 of them at once. When he pinned one down the other two rushed to their aid. Sypha was alwasy able to counter him, her magic keeping him down effectively. Right now the Belmont persisted the most, small knives, threatening to stake the partiarch in the heart. He grabbed Trevors arm as he swiped once more, kneeing down on it and cracking it at the wrist. Trevor was immediately sheilded by a small wall of ice and Sypha rushed to his side to check his wrist. Alucard was alone for a moment and that was the only oppurtunity that the Lord needed.   
He waited for the man to attacked, ducking his sword and ripping it out of his hand. He grabbed a fistful of his hair and the man tried desprately to get him to let go. Sypha gasped, she motioned to shoot fire at the vmapire, accidentally crushing Belmont's wrist and making him scream. She panicked, missing her shot and finding it unable to concentrate for another one. The Lord looked pleased and Alucard scrambeld to get out of this vulerable position.  
"Goodbye, Halfbreed-" The doors to his chambers boomed open, Thaddeus rushing through riding on your back. You rushed forward, Thaddues guiding you as best he could to tackle the Lord. You pushed him off Alucard and You bit his arm, crushing it in your maw and behind you Thaddeus jumped up, a stake in his hand, still burning with light oragnge embers dotting the sides. He drove the stake into the vampire's chest, looking him directly in his eyes and seeing only shock.   
Alucard got to his feet quickly but stumbled a bit. There was no need for urgency. Sypha and Trevor walked over too, watching the Lord's blank expression as he stared up at Thaddeus. The child was almost stunned, keeping eye contact with the Lord as he burned beneath him, melting into nothing. They crowded around, putting gentle hands on the childs shoulder and your beast form looked up, whining at him lightly. He didn't move, until the eyes rolled back and grew black as they turned to nothing but dust. Sypha picked Thaddeus up,taking him a few feet away and rocking him in her arms. Alucardlooked to you, smiling.  
"..You did good... I was afraid to see this side of you...but I like it." He scratched your head, causing you to growl at him. He paid it no mind. He looked to the others, Thaddeus getting out of Sypha's grip and just standing there to himself. You looked over to him, feeling your ears drop as you looked to the sad child. You reached to him, The darkness of your hands peeling away with your reach, revealing human skin. Alucard's mouth dropped opne, seeing the demon skin peel back to reveal the human underneath. The skin turned to dust as it hit the ground. Sypha turned to look at you and was amazed to see you emerging like a butterfly from a cocoon. Her and Alucard were so taken aback that only Trevor seemed to notice the issue.  
Trevor ran over, ripping Alucard's jacket off and wrapping it around you as your bare feet stumbled onto the cool stone. Thaddeus looked over, quickly shielding hsi eyes and looking away.  
"-I-I see she's changing back."  
"Y/n, Are you alright?" Adrien asked, taking you from Trevor and holding you to his chest. You were still a little confused, looking around to try and get your bearings. A cool breeze made you shudder and you let out a shrill scream when you realized your state of undress. The trio laughed at you and you reached up, flicking Alucard in the forehead for laughing.  
"What happened!"  
"Love, You bit a vampire and were rode into battle by a child, you should have seen it."  
"Why am I naked!?"  
"Well, I didn't see you transform but I imagine your clothes were torn-"  
"Alucard, I...feel very heavy."  
"I'll carry you.." He said with a smile, picking up up like a bride and hugging you to his body. You tried your best to keep his coat closed on you. You all stood there for a moment, the vampires ashses stil barely burning on the ground. Alucard turned his attention to Thaddeus. The boy was holding his face in hsi hands, pacing about randomly. "....You know," Alucard started, getting the kid's attention. "There is room in the castle if you need a home to go to."


	43. Chapter 43

You smiled, peeking into the little blue bedroom and spotting the tossing and turning little body. You lightly kicked toys out of the way as you made it to his bedside.  
"Thaddeus," you said sweetly, shaking him a bit. "It's nightfall, time to wake up." He groaned, opening his eyes for a moment but ultimately snuggling into his pillow.  
"Just a bit longer-"  
"You've been asleep for 2 days!"  
"I've been up for 7!" He whined, protesting as you picked him up out of bed. He just accepted it as you left his room, holding him like a baby. You made your way down the hall and he let out a small yawn as you passed by Alucard's study. As you passed Thaddeus noticed Sypha inside, reading.  
" Sypha is visiting." He said lazily, "ugh, Trevor is here."  
"Yes, he's here too." You joked, putting Thaddeus down now that he was more awake. "Adrien has blood for you downstairs, go get something to eat while I talk to Sypha."  
"Fine," He agreed, just as lazily as before, starting to head down to the castle dining room. You poked your head into Alucard study, Sypha stopping and greeting you warmly.  
"Oh? Y/n, what a surprise. It's good to see you."  
"Hey Sypha... any luck with your research?"  
"Mm, not much. I may have to take a trip down to the trove. It's been a year now Y/N, please tell me you and Alucard fixed the stairs." You shook your head making her let out an annoyed groan  
"We have a nice series of rope ladders and fixed some walkways-"  
"Goodness, it's going to be hard to get down there."  
"We did a lot of reorganizing this last year too. It's very nice down there."  
"Well, I'll stop by. How has Thaddeus been? He seems a little weighed down this evening."  
"You know how he is," you started, leaning casually against the door frame. "Sleeps for 2 or 3 days and thinks he can stay awake for a month. It messes up his sleep. Alucard and I have done some reading and we want to try and get him on a 7:3 sleep schedule. 7 days awake means 3 days asleep."  
"He's not taking it well is he?"  
"I think the extra sleep makes him groggy." You admitted. "How's Trevor and the baby?"  
"Ugh, both are loud." She complained. "Don't get me wrong, I love my son but he can be very distracting when I need to work. Good thing Trevor is such a good father."

 

Thaddeus entered the dining hall, immediately perking up to see a familiar bassinet propped up by the table, a sleeping werewolf to its left and Alucard and Trevor chatting nearby it. The boy rushed over, peeking in the cradle and giving the baby a big smile.  
"Mathias!"  
"Ah, look who's awake." Alucard said mussing up the child's hair. In the process, little Mathias woke, looking up at the vampire and letting out a little giggle. "And look who you woke up."  
"I didn't mean to."  
"It's alright." Trevor said, leaning down and picking up the child who cooed out little noises. "He didn't need to be asleep yet anyway."  
"He was playing with Cornell but I guess they both knocked out." Alucard said with a laugh, pointing to the peacefully sleeping beast. "I'm glad you're up. We're going to go fishing with Trevor as soon as Sypha finds the information she needs"  
"Sounds fun, it's been a couple months since we've gone fishing. What's the occasion?"  
"No occasion. Just need more food around for Y/n and thought she'd like some variety."  
"Let me get dressed and we can go."  
"No rush," Adrien urged, "we have all night."

 

You and Sypha made your way downstairs, peeking through the book she needed and noting some particularly interesting pieces. At the bottom of the stairs in The foyer Trevor stood, cradling his son and standing beside the vampires.  
"What's going on down here?" You asked, getting to the bottoms before Sypha and taking Mathias from Trevor. The baby grabbed onto you, making Sypha smile.  
"We're all going fishing." Thaddeus answered, a little more excited than you thought possible. "Are you coming?"  
"I can't sweetie, I'm going to help Sypha care for Mathias while she looks up what she needs." You started, bending down and kissing the top of the kids head. "You all go have fun without me."  
"Alright," He said, already heading out the door with Alucard unable to hold back a smile. Trevor followed Thaddeus quickly but Alucard lagged behind, shooting you a knowing look.  
"Be careful Thaddeus!" You yelled to him, waving the boys off as the disappeared out the grandiose doors. He yelled back to you and a feeling washed over you that made you feel complete.  
"Thanks, mom!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **PLEASE READ**  
>  I want to thank everyone who stuck with this story, special thanks to DianaSaurus94. All your comment just absolutely made my day and really pushed me to finish. I’m pleased to announce that there is a sequel. Spilt Blue Blood.  
> It’s been a thrill to write this story and I am so happy that so many people like it. It’s been an amazing journey and I can’t wait to go on another one with you when my next book starts.


End file.
